A aprendiz do amor
by kacardoso
Summary: Com o negócio de sua família em crise, Polly Prince se esforçava ao máximo para manter a calma e seguir em frente. Mas o trabalho árduo não fora suficiente para impedir que sua empresa fosse comprada por Damon Doukakis! Como sua nova estagiária, Polly o acompanharia a Paris para a negociação mais difícil de sua vida! E, ainda pior, teria de resistir a Damon na cidade mais romântica


**A APRENDIZ DO AMOR**

Doukaki's Apprentice

**Sarah Morgan**

**Harlequin Jessica nº 158**

Precisa-se de estagiária disposta a lidar com chefe arrogante... e sexy! Com o negócio de sua família em crise, Polly Prince se esforçava ao máximo para manter a calma e seguir em frente.

Mas o trabalho árduo não fora suficiente para impedir que sua empresa fosse comprada por Damon Doukakis! Como sua nova estagiária, Polly o acompanharia a Paris para a negociação mais difícil de sua vida! E, ainda pior, teria de resistir a Damon na cidade mais romântica do mundo!

**Digitalização e revisão: Nell**

Tradução Dinah Kleve

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: DOUKAKIS'S APPRENTICE

Copyright © 2011 by Sarah Morgan

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Título original: SURRENDER TO HER SPANISH HUSBAND

Copyright © 2010 by Maggie Cox

Originalmente publicado em 2010 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Arte-final de capa: nucleo-i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABRELPS SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rico de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rico de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rico de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Ele chegou. Damon Doukakis acabou de entrar no prédio.

Despertada pelo tom apavorado da amiga, Polly ergueu a cabeça que estava apoiada em seus braços e foi cega pela luz do sol que adentrava pela janela.

— O quê? Quem? — disse ela, ainda com a língua enrolada, emergindo lentamente das sombras do sono. A dor de cabeça que fizera parte de sua vida na última semana apertou seu crânio. — Eu devo ter cochilado. Por que ninguém me acordou?

— Porque você já não dormia há dias e fica péssima quando está cansada. Não há motivo para pânico. Tome, eu trouxe mantimentos — disse Debbie, exibindo duas xícaras e um enorme bolinho. — Café e carboidrato para despertar.

Polly esfregou os olhos e checou a tela do seu laptop.

— Que horas são?

— Oito.

— _Oito_? — repetiu ela, levantando-se abruptamente, fazendo com que os papéis caíssem pelo chão. — A reunião é daqui a 50 minutos! Você esperava que eu simplesmente entrasse lá como uma sonâmbula?

Polly salvou o documento no qual havia trabalhado a noite toda, com a mão trêmula por ter acordado subitamente. Seu coração batia acelerado e seu estômago estava contraído.

Seu mundo estava prestes a virar de cabeça para baixo.

— Mantenha a calma — disse Debbie, pousando a bandeja sobre a mesa. — Se deixar que perceba que você está com medo, ele a esmagará. É isso o que homens como Damon Doukakis fazem. Eles farejam a fraqueza de sua presa e se preparam para o bote.

— Eu não estou com medo.

Era mentira.

Ela _estava_ com medo. Medo da responsabilidade e das conseqüências de seu possível fracasso. E também de Damon Doukakis.

Só um idiota não teria.

— Você vai se sair bem. Não quero que o fato de o futuro de centenas de pessoas depender de você a deixe nervosa.

— Muito obrigada pela ajuda. — Polly se permitiu tomar um rápido gole de café e então checou seu _BlackBerry_. — Eu só dormi por duas horas e já recebi um monte de e-mails. Essa gente nunca dorme? Vejamos... Gérard Bonnel quer transferir a nossa reunião de amanhã para de noite. Acha que eu consigo um voo mais tarde, para Paris?

— Você não vai de avião. Eu comprei uma passagem econômica para o trem que sai de St Pancras às 07h30. Se ele mudar o horário da reunião, você terá que encontrar alguma coisa para fazer em Paris para matar o tempo. Vá visitar a Torre Eiffel. Faça amor com um francês maravilhoso nas margens do Rio Sena. _Ulalá_!

Ocupada, respondendo a um _e-mail_, Polly não ergueu os olhos.

— Sexo em local público é considerado atentado ao pudor, até mesmo na França.

— Nada atenta mais ao pudor do que a sua vida sexual inexistente. Quando foi a última vez que você saiu com alguém?

— Eu já tenho problemas suficientes em minha vida para me meter em confusões desse tipo.

— Você só pensa em trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Acho que o temível Damon Doukakis acaba de encontrar a sua alma gêmea.

— O resto vai ter que esperar — disse Polly, olhando para o relógio. — Droga... eu queria dar uma última olhada na apresentação. Tenho que escovar meu cabelo... Não sei o que fazer primeiro...

— O cabelo. Você dormiu com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e está parecendo a _Barbie_ Moicana — disse Debbie, pegando uma prancha de cabelo da gaveta de Polly. — Fique quieta. Isso é uma emergência.

— Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro para fazer a minha maquiagem.

— Não há tempo para isso. Não se preocupe. Você está linda. Eu _adoro_ esse visual. Você sabe misturar muito bem o clássico com o moderno. Essa meia-calça rosa-choque fica ótima em você.

— Não acredito que meu pai ainda não tenha ligado — disse Polly, pegando o _laptop_, sem mexer a cabeça. — Sua empresa está sendo dizimada e ninguém consegue encontrá-lo em lugar algum. Eu já deixei mais de cem recados.

— Você sabe que ele nunca liga o celular... Pronto!

Polly torceu o cabelo e o prendeu num coque severo, no alto da nuca.

— Eu até liguei para alguns hotéis em Londres para saber se havia um quarto reservado para um homem de meia-idade acompanhado de uma jovem.

— Isso deve ter sido muito embaraçoso.

— Eu já me acostumei — disse ela, pegando suas botas sob da mesa. — Damon Doukakis vai fazer picadinho de nós quando descobrir que meu pai não vem.

— Nós vamos tentar compensar a sua ausência. Estamos determinados a causar uma boa impressão. Todos os funcionários chegaram mais cedo. Doukakis não vai encontrar nenhum vagabundo por aqui.

— É tarde demais. Damon Doukakis já decidiu o que quer de nós.

Polly sabia muito bem disso. O pânico se apoderou dela. Ele havia assumido o controle da empresa de seu pai e podia fazer o que bem entendesse com o negócio.

Aquela era a sua vingança, seu modo de enviar uma mensagem ao seu pai.

O mais afetado, porém, não seria ele, mas, sim, aquela brava equipe de inocentes que não merecia perder seu emprego.

O peso da responsabilidade era sufocante. Como filha do dono da empresa, ela sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas, na verdade, sentia-se impotente, uma vez que não tinha autoridade alguma.

— Li em algum lugar que Damon Doukakis trabalha 24 horas por dia, de modo que pelo menos alguma coisa vocês têm em comum.

Depois de três noites sem dormir, Polly mal conseguia manter seu foco de atenção. Abatida pelo cansaço, ela se esforçou para afastar aquelas nuvens sombrias de sua mente.

— Eu preparei todos os dados. Vamos torcer para que Michael Anderson consiga usar o _laptop_. Você sabe como ele é com computadores. Os membros do Conselho já chegaram?

— Todos ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum deles teve a coragem de nos encarar desde que venderam as suas ações para o "Demoníaco Damon". Eu ainda não compreendo por que um magnata rico e poderoso como ele quis comprar uma empresa pequena como a nossa. Eu adoro trabalhar aqui, mas sei que nós, decididamente, não fazemos o estilo dele.

Polly pensou no quanto havia se empenhado para tentar trazer a empresa para o século XXI.

— Decididamente, não.

— Acha que ele comprou a empresa só por diversão? — perguntou Debbie, terminando de comer o bolinho e lambendo os dedos. — Talvez esse seja um tipo de terapia para bilionários. Em vez de comprar sapatos, eles gastam uma fortuna comprando empresas.

Polly manteve a boca fechada, mas sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer todo o seu corpo.

_Ela sabia por que ele havia comprado a empresa._

Mas não podia compartilhar aquilo com ninguém. Damon Doukakis a havia feito jurar que manteria seu silêncio, durante um único telefonema, ocorrido poucos dias antes. Uma ligação que ela não mencionara a ninguém. Não queria que o assunto se tornasse ainda mais público do que já era.

Polly se forçou a respirar mais devagar.

— Não é de admirar que o Conselho tenha vendido suas ações. Eles são ambiciosos. Estou farta de agendar os seus longos almoços e seus voos de primeira classe para depois ouvi-los dizer que a agência não dá lucro. Você é quem deveria fazer essa apresentação.

— Michael Anderson está se sentindo muito ameaçado por mim para permitir que eu abra a boca. Tem medo que eu conte a alguém quem é que realmente faz o trabalho por aqui. Eu sou apenas a assistente executiva do meu pai, seja lá o que isso signifique. Trabalho nos bastidores a fim de manter tudo funcionando.

O fato de não ter uma graduação universitária a perturbava. Havia aprendido observando, ouvindo e confiando em seus instintos, mas tinha consciência de que aquilo não teria garantido a admissão da maioria dos funcionários. Polly pressionou as mãos contra o seu estômago em brasa, desejando poder adentrar a sala de reuniões brandindo um MBA de Harvard em sua mão.

— Anime-se — disse Debbie, dando um tapinha no ombro dela. — Talvez Damon Doukakis não seja tão implacável como se diz. Você nunca o viu pessoalmente.

_A verdade, porém, era que ela já o tinha visto, sim._

Sentindo o seu rosto se tingir da mesma cor de sua meia-calça, Polly fechou seu _laptop_.

Eles haviam se encontrado apenas uma vez, no dia em que ela e uma amiga haviam sido expulsas de uma escola só para moças que ambas freqüentavam. Infelizmente, a outra moça era a irmã dele, e Damon Doukakis havia voltado toda a sua raiva e recriminação para Polly, a causadora de todos os problemas.

A simples lembrança daquele dia era suficiente para fazer todo o corpo dela tremer.

Ela não tinha ilusões quanto ao que o futuro lhe reservava.

Sabia que, quando Damon erguesse a sua foice, ela seria a primeira a perder a cabeça.

Debbie pegou o prato vazio.

— Com _quem_ é que o seu pai está saindo dessa vez? Uma espanhola que ele conheceu durante as aulas de salsa?

— Eu não sei... — mentiu Polly. Estressada, ela pegou o seu _BlackBerry_ e o enfiou no bolso. — Isso é uma loucura. Não posso acreditar que Damon Doukakis está prestes a entrar aqui e levar tudo o que o meu pai trabalhou tanto para conseguir, enquanto ele continua em algum hotel, por aí...

— Fazendo sexo selvagem com uma mulher, com, provavelmente, a metade da idade dele?

— Eu não quero pensar em meu pai fazendo sexo, especialmente com uma mulher da minha idade.

_E especialmente com aquela mulher._

— Você já devia estar acostumada. Acha que seu pai percebe que a vida sexual "agitada" dele o impede de ter um relacionamento?

— Não estou com tempo para esse tipo de conversa — disse Polly, enfiando as botas. — Você providenciou o café e os salgadinhos para a reunião?

— Está tudo pronto. Vamos torcer para que Damon não queira lanchar a gente, em vez disso.

— Fale baixo — disse Polly protetoramente, olhando na direção do aquário. — Romeu e Julieta estão ficando nervosos.

Os peixes estavam se escondendo atrás de uma planta, dentro do aquário, e ela desejou poder fazer companhia a eles. Jamais temera tanto algo em sua vida como aquela reunião.

Não tinha mais ilusões a respeito de seu próprio futuro, mas estava decidida a lutar até a morte para proteger o da sua equipe.

O telefone de sua mesa tocou. Era Michael Anderson, diretor de criação da agência. Apesar da hora, era evidente que ele já havia bebido. Aquele homem não tinha uma única ideia criativa há pelo menos uma década. Havia sugado tudo o que podia da empresa e depois vendido suas ações para Damon Doukakis a um preço superfaturado.

A raiva tomou conta dela. Se o Conselho não tivesse agido daquele modo, a situação da empresa ainda poderia ter sido revertida.

Polly botou o telefone no gancho e pegou o seu _laptop_.

— Boa sorte — disse Debbie, para então olhar para os pés de Polly. — Uau! Essas botas são ótimas para chutar o traseiro de alguém, e, ainda por cima, fazem com que você pareça mais _alta_.

— Essa é a ideia.

Da última vez em que estivera com Damon Doukakis, ele havia feito com que ela se sentisse pequena em todos os sentidos. Daquela vez, porém, havia se preparado para enfrentá-lo olhando-o nos olhos.

Polly seguiu em direção à sala de reuniões. A cada dois segundos, alguém enfiava a cabeça para fora do escritório a fim de lhe desejar boa sorte, o que só fez com que ela tivesse ainda mais consciência de sua responsabilidade. Tudo o que queria era que Michael Anderson usasse a apresentação que ela havia preparado para lutar por eles.

Polly bateu vigorosamente na porta e então a abriu. Por um momento, tudo o que viu foram expressões fechadas, várias xícaras de café e ternos escuros envolvendo corpos engordados por almoços excessivos.

O "Clube do Bolinha".

Ainda agarrada ao seu _laptop_, Polly se forçou a seguir adiante.

Assim que as portas se fecharam, ela olhou para os homens com quem havia trabalhado desde que deixara a escola, aos 18 anos de idade. Nenhum deles a encarou.

_Mau sinal_, pensou ela.

Eles a lembravam um bando de hienas, prontas para se banquetear da caça de outro animal.

Polly estava tão furiosa que levou um momento para notar a presença do homem sentado na ponta da mesa, ocupando a cadeira que fora de seu pai, com uma autoconfiança que beirava a arrogância e nenhum sinal de culpa: Damon Doukakis.

Com o coração aos pulos, Polly pousou o seu _laptop_ cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

Aqueles olhos negros e perigosos a olharam de cima a baixo e ela se perguntou como ele podia exalar tanta autoridade sem nem mesmo abrir a boca. Sua economia de palavras e gestos intensificava ainda mais a sua aura de poder.

Ele estava usando um terno maravilhoso, feito sob medida para os seus ombros largos, e uma camisa branca como a neve, contrastando com seu pescoço bronzeado. Tudo o que dizia respeito a ele era impecável. Sob sua roupa fina e cara, havia um corpo firme e forte, moldado, certamente, por horas de exercícios, aos quais ele devia aplicar a mesma rígida disciplina que aplicava a tudo o mais em sua vida.

As mulheres o achavam irresistível. Além de lindo, ele era o dono de uma das empresas mais bem-sucedidas de toda a Europa.

Não havia mesmo justiça nesse mundo, pensou Polly, ao abrir o seu _laptop_, lembrando a si mesma que não deveria se deixar enganar pelo aspecto civilizado dele.

_Olhe-o nos olhos, Polly._

Ciente de que a pior coisa a fazer seria demonstrar que estava com medo, ela o encarou. Tudo não passou de um segundo, mas algo se deu entre eles. O impacto daquela troca sem palavras a atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que ela desviasse o seu olhar, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

Não havia contado em sentir alguma espécie de atração sexual por aquele homem.

Abalada, Polly ligou o _laptop_, torcendo desesperadamente para que ele não tivesse se dado conta de sua reação.

— Cavalheiros... — Ela se deteve. — Senhor Doukakis.

Um humor sombrio curvou os cantos da boca de Damon e, apesar de seus esforços, Polly se flagrou observando o desenho sensual dos lábios dele.

De acordo com os boatos, ele era tão bem-sucedido em sua vida sexual quanto no mundo dos negócios. Tão implacável, desprovido de emoção e calculista em seus relacionamentos pessoais quanto o era em outras áreas de sua vida. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ele proteger tanto a sua irmã, pensou Polly. Afinal, ele conhecia muito bem a índole masculina.

A língua de Polly ficou presa no céu de sua boca quando os olhares deles voltaram a se cruzar, e seus lábios se recusaram a proferir as palavras que ela havia preparado em sua mente. Ela notou que Damon sabia que seu coração estava acelerado e que todo o seu corpo parecia ter entrado em curto-circuito. Ele sabia qual era o efeito que estava exercendo sobre ela, o mesmo efeito que exercia sobre todas as mulheres.

— Senhorita Prince?

Aquela voz fria e irônica a despertou de seu estupor.

Se havia alimentado alguma esperança de que ele tivesse se esquecido de sua contribuição para a expulsão de sua irmã, ela agora havia caído por terra.

— Como sabe, Polly é filha do nosso presidente executivo — disse Michael Andrews, aparentemente alheio ao que estava acontecendo. — Seu pai sempre procurou garantir que ela tivesse um emprego aqui — prosseguiu ele, sugerindo que ela era uma espécie de fracassada que não conseguiria arranjar um emprego em outro lugar.

Irada com a injustiça daquela apresentação, Polly conseguiu se refazer e abriu o arquivo em seu computador.

— Eu preparei uma apresentação ressaltando a nossa estratégia de negócios com vistas para os nossos empreendimentos futuros. Verá que já conquistamos seis novos clientes este ano e que essas contas são...

— Nós não precisamos ouvir tudo isso, Polly — interrompeu Michael Anderson.

Precisavam, sim. Sem a sua apresentação, a equipe não teria nenhuma chance.

— Mas você tem que...

— É tarde demais, Polly. — Com um olhar para o seu Conselho de camaradas, Michael Anderson pigarreou. — Reconheço que esta é uma situação muito difícil para você, mas seu pai não detém mais o controle dessa empresa. Ele nunca foi muito convencional, mas, pelo jeito, agora, decidiu desaparecer de vez. Nem mesmo com todos os boatos a respeito da tomada de poder ele deu sinal de vida, o que só comprova que o Conselho tomou a decisão mais acertada ao vender suas ações. Nós trataremos das demissões mais tarde.

— Espere um pouco — disse ela com uma voz robótica, muito diferente da sua voz verdadeira. — Está me dizendo que vai demitir as pessoas assim, sem nenhum tipo de discussão? Seu trabalho é protegê-las, mostrar ao sr. Doukakis por que elas são necessárias.

— A questão, Polly, é que elas não o são.

— Eu discordo. — Seus dedos ficaram subitamente gelados. O pânico se infiltrou em sua garganta para se alojar de vez por lá. — Nós conquistamos as novas contas graças a um trabalho de equipe.

— Largue esse _laptop_, Polly — disse Michael Anderson, batendo com a ponta de sua caneta sobre a mesa. — Se alguém da equipe do sr. Doukakis quiser dar uma olhada na sua apresentação, poderá fazê-lo depois.

Todos os olhos do recinto se voltaram para Polly, à espera de que ela desistisse e saísse de lá.

A empresa de seu pai seria dissolvida. Cem pessoas perderiam seus empregos.

— Eu ainda não acabei — disse Polly, olhando diretamente para Michael Anderson e tentando apelar para sua consciência. — Você _tem_ que fazer essa apresentação.

— Polly...

— Essas pessoas trabalham para você. — A exaustão e o estresse da última semana se abateram sobre ela. — Foi somente graças ao trabalho duro delas que você pôde manter o seu estilo de vida. Por que me pediu para preparar uma apresentação se não pretendia utilizá-la?

— Você estava ansiosa por causa do seu pai — disse Michael, num tom condescendente. — Achei que isso a manteria ocupada.

— Eu não sou uma criança, sr. Anderson. Posso me manter ocupada sozinha. Aliás, eu não tive escolha quanto a esse assunto, uma vez que certas pessoas não sabem fazer outra coisa senão se aproveitar do lucro obtido com o trabalho alheio.

Ela deu a volta na mesa e teve a satisfação de ver os olhos de Michael Anderson se arregalarem.

— O que você está fazendo? Aonde você...? Compreendo que esteja zangada, mas...

— Zangada? Eu estou é _furiosa_. Há cem funcionários lá fora, roendo as unhas. Cem pessoas aterrorizadas com a perspectiva de perderem os seus empregos, e que nesse exato momento estão se perguntando se serão capazes de manter um teto sobre suas cabeças, e _você não vai nem mesmo lutar por elas_? Você não passa de um covarde nojento.

— Basta! Se não fosse a filha do chefe, você já teria sido demitida há muito tempo. Sua atitude é um ultraje. E o modo como se veste...

— O modo como uma pessoa se veste não afeta a sua habilidade de exercer um trabalho, senhor Anderson. Não que eu espere que entenda isso. Com exceção dos membros do Conselho, essa é uma agência jovem, vibrante e criativa. Eu não precioso usar um terninho tedioso com uma cintura elástica para acomodar um almoço de negócios absurdamente caro, pago pela empresa.

Com o rosto cor de escarlate, Michael Anderson parecia prestes a sofrer um derrame.

— Vou relevar o seu comportamento porque sei o quanto essa semana foi difícil para você. Também lhe darei alguns conselhos, já que o seu próprio pai não parece fazê-lo. Pegue o dinheiro da sua demissão, tire umas boas férias e repense no seu futuro. Apesar de seu temperamento imperdoável, você é uma moça muito bonita — disse ele, sentindo o suor brotar em sua testa ao olhar para as pernas dela. — Você só continua trabalhando aqui por causa do seu pai. Não conseguiria ser mais que uma simples secretária em qualquer outro lugar. Não que haja qualquer demérito nisso — disse ele, ao ver a expressão de Polly se agravar. — Só estou dizendo que uma moça com a sua aparência não precisa passar as noites às voltas com uma planilha, não é mesmo, cavalheiros?

Um murmúrio de concordância se espalhou pelos membros do Conselho que assistiam à cena. A única pessoa que não estava sorrindo era Damon Doukakis.

Polly não conseguia ver coisa alguma por trás do borrão vermelho de raiva que turvou a sua visão.

— Não se atreva a criticar o meu pai, nem a fazer esse tipo de comentário sexista, quando todos nós sabemos quem realmente trabalha nessa empresa. Você vendeu as suas ações para obter ganhos pessoais. Está multimilionário e, nós, desempregados — disse ela, sem conseguir disfarçar a emoção em sua voz. — Você devia se envergonhar.

— Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

— Alguém que se preocupa suficientemente com o futuro dessa empresa e com as pessoas que trabalham para ela. Se demitir um único funcionário antes de sequer considerar outras opções, eu...

O que ela poderia fazer? Ao se dar conta de sua impotência, ela deu a volta na mesa, furiosa consigo mesma por ter perdido o controle. Estava exausta e deprimida. Tinha decepcionado a todos. Tentara melhorar as coisas, mas só havia piorado tudo.

Por que ela não tinha conseguido manter a calma e a frieza como aqueles homens gordos, em seus ternos? Por que não havia dormido na noite anterior? O cansaço sempre a deixava mais sensível.

— Eu vou embora agora mesmo, sem causar mais problemas, mas, por favor, não demita ninguém — disse ela a Damon Doukakis, que ainda não havia feito um único gesto. — Não tire o emprego de ninguém por minha causa.

Horrorizada com a proximidade das lágrimas, ela fechou o seu _laptop_ e estava prestes a deixar a sala de reuniões quando Damon Doukakis a deteve.

— Eu quero ver a apresentação. Envie-a para o meu assessor — disse ele com uma voz dura e inflexível, e os olhos fixos em Polly com a precisão de um míssil guiado a _laser_. — Quero ver tudo o que você preparou.

Muda devido ao choque, Polly não conseguiu se mexer, e foi Michael Anderson quem se recuperou primeiro.

— Ela não passa de uma secretária de luxo, Damon. Sinceramente, você não deveria...

Damon Doukakis o ignorou. Ainda estava olhando para Polly.

— Pode dizer à equipe que eles terão três meses para provar o seu valor. As únicas pessoas que perderão os seus empregos imediatamente aqui serão os membros do Conselho.

Aquela bomba inesperada causou uma verdadeira consternação na sala.

Michael Anderson tentou afrouxar o colarinho de sua camisa.

— Você não pode dispensar o Conselho! Nós somos o motor dessa empresa.

— Se o meu carro tivesse um motor como esse, já teria ido para o ferro-velho há muito tempo — disse Damon. — Vocês revelaram a sua postura em relação à empresa no momento em que me venderam suas ações. Eu não quero ninguém que possa ser comprado dessa maneira trabalhando para mim. Nem quero me ver às voltas com um processo por discriminação sexual, coisa que eu indubitavelmente acabaria tendo que enfrentar se você continuasse na empresa.

Polly teve vontade de comemorar, mas Damon Doukakis ainda estava falando, listando suas exigências sem nenhuma emoção em seu tom de voz.

— A empresa vai passar a funcionar na minha sede, em Londres. Tenho dois andares vagos e uma equipe que poderá ajudar na mudança.

Polly titubeou.

— Mas a equipe já trabalha aqui desde sempre e...

— Eu não lido com nada para sempre, srta. Prince. Nos negócios, o máximo que se pode esperar é agora. Meu braço direito, Carlos, assumirá o comando da situação nos próximos três meses.

Michael Anderson pigarreou.

— Damon... Você vai precisar de alguém para lhe explicar o andamento da empresa.

— Eu não precisei de mais de cinco minutos avaliando o seu balancete para compreender o funcionamento e gerenciamento dessa agência. É _péssimo_. Ainda assim, decidi manter alguém que conhece as coisas por dentro.

— Isso é um alívio — disse Michael, com um sorriso desesperado. — Cheguei a pensar...

— A srta. Prince virá trabalhar ao meu lado nos próximos três meses.

_Trabalhar ao lado dele?_ Oh, não!

— Eu coloco o meu cargo à sua disposição, sr. Doukakis.

— O cargo continua sendo seu, senhorita Prince. Quero você e o seu _laptop_ ao meu lado enquanto resolvemos nossas pendências.

Suas palavras haviam sido deliberadamente ambíguas e Polly se perguntou a que pendências ele estaria se referindo: as relativas à empresa ou aquelas que diziam respeito à da relação de seu pai com a irmã dele?

— Mas...

— Minha equipe estará aqui dentro de uma hora para organizar a mudança para a minha sede. Quem não estiver disposto a se mudar, está livre para partir.

— Espere um pouco... — Polly havia achado que seria a primeira a ser mandada embora. Estava mesmo disposta a fazer tal sacrifício. Estava, na verdade, desesperada para estabelecer o máximo de distância possível entre ela e Damon Doukakis. — Eu me demito.

Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela.

— Demita-se e eu demitirei toda a equipe.

— Não! — exclamou Polly, tomada de horror. — Eles não fizeram nada.

— A julgar pelo seu balancete, isso é bem provável. Não consigo imaginar o que foi feito nessa empresa no último ano. Devo adverti-la que não tenho muita esperança de que essas pessoas ainda estejam trabalhando comigo depois desses três meses.

As pernas de Polly fraquejaram. Ela pensou em Doris Cooper, que havia trabalhado para o seu pai no setor de correspondência por 40 anos.

Recentemente viúva, ela havia criado o hábito de entregar as cartas aos destinatários errados, mas, como ninguém queria contrariá-la, a equipe reorganizava tudo sem fazer muito alarde. Havia também Derek Wills, que não era capaz de soletrar o próprio nome, mas fazia ótimas xícaras de chá para manter todos a postos.

Eles não sobreviveriam três semanas sem ela, muito menos três meses.

— Está bem. Eu trabalharei para você. Mas acho o seu comportamento abominável.

— É muito pouco provável que sua opinião a meu respeito seja pior do que a minha ao seu — disse ele, lançando toda a sua raiva sobre o corpo trêmulo dela.

Polly permaneceu imóvel, rígida e intimidada, apesar de seus esforços em contrário. Havia algo de aterrorizante no olhar grave e na força rude daquele homem à sua frente. Apesar dos saltos altos que estava usando, Damon ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse pequena em todos os sentidos.

Nada daquilo, porém, era tão assustador quanto os outros sentimentos que ela estava experimentando e tentando, desesperadamente, ignorar, como a aceleração de seu pulso e a estranha sensação em seu ventre.

— Você não está sendo justo.

— A vida não é justa — disse ele num tom duro e descompromissado. — Gostem ou não, todos vocês, agora, são parte da minha empresa. Bem-vinda ao meu mundo, srta. Prince.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Enfurecido por ter se envolvido com uma empresa que não lhe oferecia lucro algum e com a desfaçatez que o Conselho de Prince havia demonstrado em relação à segurança de sua equipe, Damon esvaziou o local com um único gesto.

Estava frustrado por ter que lidar com aquela situação, quando tudo o que realmente queria era seguir os rastros de sua irmã e protegê-la dos seus próprios erros.

Será que ela havia escolhido se envolver com Peter Prince apenas para provar a sua independência? Para desafiá-lo? Ele se deteve por um momento, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade que vinha sendo sua companheira mais próxima desde que havia sido forçado a assumir a criação de sua irmã, quando ainda era um adolescente.

Ao ver Polly Prince seguir em direção à porta com os membros do Conselho, ele a interceptou, bateu a porta atrás do último homem vestido de terno e se voltou para a mulher em quem não colocava os olhos há uma década.

— Há sempre problemas quando você está por perto.

Ela estava mais alta do que ele se lembrava. Fora isso, não parecia ter mudado muito, em relação à adolescente rebelde que havia permanecido impávida e desafiadora na diretoria da escola, ouvindo o seu veredito.

Damon a avaliou dos pés à cabeça em um único olhar, observando que a escolha de sua roupa era apenas outro exemplo de sua atitude descuidada e irresponsável com a vida.

Todos os outros haviam escolhido usar um terno escuro para a reunião.

Polly Prince preferira o _fashion_ ao formal. Seu Vestido curto revelava pernas incrivelmente longas numa meia-calça rosa-shocking e botas pretas de cano alto. Ela parecia fresca, jovem e... _sexy_.

A explosão de um desejo primário foi tão inesperada quanto indesejada, e Damon desviou o olhar dos saltos de suas botas ousadas, focando-se em seu rosto.

Acostumado a lidar com mulheres que se vestiam com discreta elegância, ele ficou exasperado ao notar que a disciplina que exercia sobre suas próprias reações parecia tê-lo abandonado por completo. Sua vontade foi a de arrancar o seu paletó e cobrir aquelas curvas delgadas.

Tentando abafar aquelas sensações indesejadas, ele voltou a sua atenção para a questão relativa à sua irmã e ao pai dela.

— Onde ele está?

— Eu não sei.

— Então me diga o que você _sabe_.

Ela o olhou com determinação.

— Eu sei que você assumiu o controle da empresa de meu pai e que é um megalomaníaco.

A observação fria dela ateou ainda mais lenha na fogueira que ardia dentro dele.

— Não me provoque, srta. Prince. Sou um chefe duro e um inimigo ainda pior. Lembre-se disso — advertiu ele, tendo a satisfação de ver o rosto dela perder a cor. — Não quero ouvir outra coisa dessa sua boca atrevida que não sejam as respostas às minhas perguntas. _Onde_ está o seu pai?

— Eu não faço ideia.

Aquela admissão inegavelmente sincera foi um soco em suas entranhas. Ele estava contando com que ela lhe revelasse o paradeiro de seu pai.

— Você deve ter como entrar em contato com ele. Como faz para falar com ele no caso de uma emergência?

— Eu não falo — respondeu Polly, parecendo genuinamente surpresa com a pergunta. — Meu pai me ensinou a ser autossuficiente. Se houver uma emergência, eu lido com ela.

— Eu assumi a empresa do seu pai, senhorita Prince. Essa é definitivamente uma emergência, e eu não a vejo lidando com coisa alguma. Não posso acreditar que o presidente de uma empresa abandone tão prontamente as suas responsabilidades.

Era uma mentira, é claro. Ele já havia visto aquilo antes e sentido os amargos efeitos do descuido de outro homem em relação às suas obrigações. A lembrança jamais o abandonara. Fora esse o motivo de ele ter decidido se tornar o seu próprio patrão.

Em meio à descoberta de quanto o passado ainda era capaz de desestabilizá-lo, Damon flagrou a sua atenção sendo atraída pelo cabelo louro que havia se soltado do coque de Polly. Até seu cabelo parecia rebelde.

Aquela moça não sabia nada a respeito de obrigações e responsabilidades.

Dez anos atrás, fora a sua irmã quem sofrerá as conseqüências dos atos dela. Afastando um pensamento de que Polly Prince não podia ser culpada pelas atitudes de seu pai de sua mente, ele a submeteu a uma avaliação fria e calculista, diante da qual Polly não demonstrou nenhum sinal de nervosismo.

— Você ofereceu um preço acima do mercado para os membros do Conselho a fim de assumir o controle da empresa. Minha prioridade agora é fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para proteger a nossa equipe leal dos seus instintos predatórios.

— Pode parar com o teatro. Nós dois sabemos que você não tem nenhum interesse em proteger quem quer que seja. A única razão pela qual você se interessa por esse negócio é o salário que recebe no fim do mês. Você vem sugando essa empresa há anos, mas isso vai mudar. Pode ser a filha do _antigo_ chefe, mas daqui por diante terá que trabalhar para ganhar o seu rico dinheirinho.

A raiva borbulhava dentro dele, o passado de algum modo se misturando ao presente.

— De agora em diante, você vai ter que deixar a preguiça de lado e finalmente trabalhar. Se a sua única capacidade for lavar os banheiros, então é isso o que vai fazer.

Ela manteve os seus olhos azuis, cor de safira, fixos nos dele, e então soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você realmente não sabe nada a respeito da empresa que comprou, não é? O grande magnata que nunca comete um erro no ramo dos negócios, aquele que tudo sabe, tudo vê, está subitamente cego.

Damon, que se orgulhava de nunca deixar que as emoções interferissem em seus negócios, se flagrou lutando contra a tentação de avançar nela.

— Meu único interesse nos negócios do seu pai foi o de assegurar a cooperação dele.

— Você não tem outra alternativa senão se interessar pelo negócio dele. Você é o dono da empresa agora. Um fardo bastante pesado, eu diria.

— Eu farei o que for necessário para proteger minha irmã.

Ele vinha protegendo-a desde que tinha 15 anos; desde aquela fria noite de fevereiro, quando o policial havia batido em sua porta e lhe dado a terrível notícia. Perder pai e mãe de uma maneira tão brutal tinha sido devastador, mas Damon havia conseguido se arrastar, dia após dia, movido pela consciência de que havia outra pessoa que dependia dele. Ele era tudo o que Arianna tinha no mundo, de modo que aquilo que havia começado como a mais aterrorizante responsabilidade havia se transformado na força propulsora por trás de tudo o que ele fazia. Proteger Arianna, agora, era tão natural para ele quanto respirar.

— Se tiver alguma ideia de onde eles estão, é melhor me dizer agora, porque eu vou acabar descobrindo.

— Não faço ideia. Não sou a babá do meu pai.

— Arianna é sua amiga.

— E sua irmã. A probabilidade de ela confiar em você é tão grande quanto a de confiar em mim.

— Ela não me conta nada a respeito de sua vida — disse ele, sentindo a amargura daquelas palavras em sua boca — e agora eu sei por quê. É evidente que ela tem muito o que esconder.

— Talvez você simplesmente não seja uma pessoa fácil de abordar, senhor Doukakis. Arianna tem 24 anos. É uma mulher adulta. Se quisesse mantê-lo a par do que está fazendo, ela teria lhe contado. Talvez devesse confiar mais nela.

— Minha irmã é ridiculamente ingênua.

— Se você não fosse tão superprotetor, ela talvez tivesse mais jogo de cintura.

Damon se viu intrigado mais uma vez pelo contraste entre a sua aparência frágil e a sua força de aço. Fora assim também 10 anos atrás, quando ela permanecera na sala da direção, em silêncio, recusando-se a explicar o seu desrespeito às regras da escola.

Por causa dela, sua irmã havia sido obrigada a deixar uma das melhores escolas do país. Damon a havia proibido de ver Polly Prince, mas isso fora antes de ele compreender como funcionava a mente de jovens adolescentes. Rebelde, Arianna se aproximara ainda mais dela, dobrando o tempo que passava com a família Prince.

— Arianna é uma mulher muito rica, o que a torna alvo de toda a sorte de indivíduos inescrupulosos.

— Eu não sou nenhuma especialista em relacionamentos, sr. Doukakis, mas sei que meu pai não está com Arianna por causa do seu dinheiro.

— Verdade? Então talvez não tenha ideia do estado em que se encontra essa empresa.

— Você alguma vez chegou a pensar que ele pode estar com ela porque Arianna é calorosa e engraçada e meu pai a acha interessante?

A ideia de que tipo de "interesse" ele podia ter nela fez com que os níveis da raiva de Damon passassem de perigosos a críticos.

— Bem, ela não vai entretê-lo por muito mais tempo — disse ele, perdendo o controle. — Como pode estar tão calma? Você deveria estar mortificada. Seu pai tem, o que, 50 anos?

— 54.

— E você não fica embaraçada ao vê-lo envolvido com mulheres mais jovens que ele? Ele tem 30 anos a mais que Arianna. Já se divorciou _quatro vezes_. Isso é sinal de uma personalidade instável.

— Ou de um eterno otimista, senhor Doukakis — respondeu Polly com a voz rouca. — Meu pai continua a acreditar no amor e na instituição do casamento.

Se não estivesse falando a respeito de sua irmã, Damon teria rido.

— A instituição do casamento não requer uma prática interminável, srta. Prince. Eu darei uma declaração à imprensa assim que sair daqui. Assim que descobrir que eu assumi o controle da sua empresa, seu pai _entrará_ em contato com você, e, quando isso acontecer, eu vou querer saber. Imediatamente.

— Ele não vai ficar nada feliz. Acha que seu único objetivo é o lucro. Não gostou nada de eu ter me envolvido com você quando ainda éramos adolescentes.

Abismado com aquela revelação absolutamente inesperada, Damon a olhou genuinamente atordoado.

— Ele me considerava uma má influência?

— Meu pai não gosta de pessoas que só pensam em termos financeiros. Não é assim que ele conduz a sua vida, e certamente não é o modo como encara os seus negócios. Para o meu pai, o sucesso de um negócio se mede tanto pelos lucros quanto pelo bem-estar das pessoas nele envolvidas.

— Bastou uma olhada rápida nas contas da sua empresa para descobrir isso. A _Prince Advertising_ só não afundou ainda por sorte e pelo sucesso eventual de algumas de suas campanhas — interrompeu Damon. — A empresa obtém lucro apesar do enfoque de seu pai, e não por causa dele. Quanto às pessoas... Você terá que fazer alguns cortes. Está carregando peso morto.

— Não se atreva a descrever essas pessoas como peso morto. Todos aqui têm uma participação importante — disse ela com a voz embargada. — Sua briga é com o meu pai, não com as pessoas inocentes que trabalham para essa empresa. Você não pode demiti-los. Seria errado.

— Primeira dica de negócios — disse Damon suavemente. — Nunca permita que seu oponente saiba o que você está pensando. Isso a coloca em desvantagem.

Aqueles ombros delgados se endireitaram.

— Você já tem a vantagem, senhor Doukakis. Comprou a empresa do meu pai. Eu não tenho medo de lhe dizer o que penso. Acho que o senhor é realmente tão frio e implacável quanto dizem.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ele se perguntou se deveria adverti-la de que era perigoso manter as suas emoções à flor da pele daquele jeito. Foi então que ele se deu conta do quão hipócrita aquilo soaria, uma vez que estava igualmente exposto.

Agindo por um impulso que não quis avaliar muito de perto, Damon tomou o queixo dela em sua mão, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele sob as pontas duras de seus dedos ao forçá-la a olhar para ele.

— Você tem razão. Eu sou tão implacável quanto dizem. É bom se lembrar disso. E as lágrimas me incomodam muito, srta. Prince.

— Eu não estou chorando.

Mas estava perto disso. Ele reconheceu os sinais e pôde sentir o tremor traiçoeiro do seu maxilar. Polly tinha a mesma idade que Arianna, mas era ali que a semelhança entre as duas acabava.

Por um breve momento, ele se perguntou como deveria ter sido a sua vida; filha única criada por seu pai, um notório _playboy_.

— Eu não tomei nada que os membros da diretoria não estivessem dispostos a dar.

— Você lhes fez uma oferta irrecusável.

A acusação emocionada quase o fez sorrir.

— Eu sou um grego, não um siciliano, e as pessoas que trabalham para mim não me trairiam, qualquer que fosse a oferta.

Ele viu algo centelhar nos olhos de Polly pouco antes de ela se desvencilhar do toque dele.

— Todos têm seu preço, sr. Doukakis.

_Ela devia saber o que estava falando_, pensou Damon, lembrando-se da razão pela qual ela havia sido expulsa da escola.

— Acho que vou ter que declinar educadamente de sua oferta. No que diz respeito às minhas parceiras sexuais, eu sou extremamente exigente.

Ela o olhou sem expressão alguma por um momento e então abriu a boca, estupefata.

— Eu estava falando de negócios.

Damon se flagrou olhando para aqueles lábios.

— É claro que sim.

— Você é _muito_ ofensivo. Já terminou?

— Eu ainda nem comecei. — Damon ergueu lentamente os olhos e a encarou. A química entre eles era inegável, mas ele não permitiu que aquilo o abalasse. Quando o assunto era mulher, ele fazia as suas escolhas baseado na lógica, e não na libido. Não tinha tempo para pessoas incapazes de controlar seus impulsos. — Neste momento, a equipe tem seus empregos. Se eles os manterão ou não depende de você e do seu pai. Eu esperarei a ambos em meu escritório às 14h, esta tarde. Você vai começar a trabalhar um pouco. E não perca tempo apelando para a minha sensibilidade, srta. Prince. Eu nunca permito que as emoções turvem a minha capacidade de decisão.

— É mesmo? — Aqueles olhos azuis se injetaram nos dele e ele viu neles o mesmo fogo e determinação que havia visto naquele dia, na escola. — Interessante, porque eu diria que está usando essa tomada de poder como uma maneira de atingir o meu pai. Se isso não é uma decisão emocional, eu não entendo mais nada. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso organizar a equipe para a mudança. Se realmente quer transferir todo esse "peso morto" para o seu escritório essa tarde, é melhor eu deixar de preguiça e começar a me mexer.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta com suas longas pernas e sua atitude jovial, fazendo seu vestido dançar tentadoramente em torno do alto de suas coxas, batendo os saltos de suas botas sobre o piso.

Desviando o seu olhar da sedutora curva de suas nádegas, Damon conteve a parte dele que queria atirá-la sobre a mesa da sala de reuniões e se banquetear com ela numa sessão de sexo tórrido.

— Cuide também da sua vestimenta. _Theé mou_, você parece um flamingo com essa meia-calça rosa-shocking. Eu espero uma aparência profissional das pessoas que trabalham para mim.

— Quer dizer que você não gosta nem do que eu faço, nem da minha aparência — disse ela, detendo-se, de costas para ele. — Mais alguma coisa?

Damon se perguntou se ela não havia se virado em sinal de desafio ou por estar à beira das lágrimas.

Seus ombros frágeis e estreitos pareciam trêmulos, mas Damon não se deixou comover. Se ela realmente se importasse com sua equipe, os negócios não estariam naquele estado. Por causa daquela mulher e de seu pai, a _Prince Advertising_ estava num estado lastimável e cem pessoas corriam o risco de perder seus empregos. Cem famílias corriam o risco de ter suas vidas abaladas. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dele ao contemplar os possíveis desdobramentos daquela situação.

— Quero que todas as senhas sejam passadas para a minha equipe, de modo que possamos ter acesso a tudo. Se vou ter que consertar o estrago que você causou por aqui, preciso saber com o que estou lidando. É só isso. Pode ir.

Ele podia ter lhe dito que considerava demissões um sinal de fracasso. Que sabia quais eram as suas responsabilidades enquanto empregador melhor do que ninguém e que conduzia os seus negócios de acordo com os seus rígidos princípios.

Ele poderia ter lhe dito tudo isso, mas não o fez.

Ela havia contribuído para aquela vergonha.

Que sofresse por ela.

— Eu vou matá-lo. Vou colocar as minhas mãos em torno daquele pescoço bronzeado e apertá-lo até ele não poder soltar mais uma única palavra sarcástica e então...

Sentindo-se impotente, Polly baixou a cabeça e bateu com o punho em sua mesa.

— O que é que as mulheres veem nele? Ele não passa de um monstro sexista, sem coração.

Aquilo, porém, não havia impedido o surgimento de uma energia sexual entre eles durante o confronto, o que a deixou seriamente perturbada. _Como_ ela podia achá-lo atraente?

— Eu não o acho um monstro. Ele é até muito interessante — disse Debbie, colocando uma pilha de caixas vazias no chão para começar a esvaziar o escritório. — Pelo menos ainda temos os nossos empregos. Vamos encarar os fatos. A empresa anda tão mal das pernas que ele poderia muito bem ter nos demitido sem que nenhum de nós pudesse culpá-lo por isso.

Sabendo que aquilo era verdade, Polly ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, desesperada.

— Acredite em mim, acho que essa poderia ter sido a melhor opção.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— A única coisa que eu sei é que eu não posso trabalhar para esse homem. — Exausta e estressada, ela tentou afastar as imagens do rosto belo e frio dele de sua mente. _Frio,_ lembrou ela a si mesma. _Frio e sem nenhum senso de humor_. — Eu não vou durar nem mesmo uma semana com ele.

— Você não pode nos abandonar! O futuro da equipe depende da sua permanência!

— Como você sabe disso?

— Nós estávamos ouvindo por trás da porta... Estamos numa crise — justificou-se ela. — Precisávamos saber se deveríamos ligar para uma agência de empregos ou não.

— É melhor ligarem. Vocês não vão querer trabalhar para ele por muito tempo.

Tentando se forçar a agir, Polly abriu a sua gaveta e olhou para os seus pertences.

— Preciso de outra meia-calça. É evidente que rosa-choque não é a cor predileta do chefe. Não _acredito_ que estou prestes a mudar as minhas roupas porque um homem me pediu para fazê-lo.

— Você não disse a ele que as estava usando porque...

— _Dizer a ele_? — exclamou Polly. — Ninguém diz coisa alguma a Damon Doukakis. Ele é um ditador. Como será que consegue manter a sua equipe?

— Ele paga ótimos salários — disse Debbie, enfiando os livros nas caixas. — Além do mais, é fácil perdoar um homem lindo como aquele.

— Eu não estou interessada na aparência dele.

— Mas deveria. Você é jovem e está disponível.

— _Debbie!_

— Calma! Assim você vai acabar tendo um problema de pressão.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma meia-calça preta, sem graça — disse Poly, voltando a remexer em sua gaveta.

— Use _leggings_ — disse Debbie, passando-lhe uma caixa. — Agora comece a empacotar as suas coisas.

Polly se forçou a respirar mais calmamente.

— Eu jamais sentiria atração por um homem que não sorri, nem gostaria de fazer sexo com um alguém prestes a demitir um monte de inocentes. Isso não demonstra uma personalidade muito atenciosa.

— Você não pode esperar que ele sorria ao assumir uma empresa tão diferente quanto a nossa. A maioria das pessoas simplesmente não compreende o modo como nós trabalhamos aqui. Nós não somos exatamente convencionais, não é? Agora, relaxe. Se estivesse pensando em nos demitir, o "Demoníaco Damon" não teria mobilizado um verdadeiro exército de pessoas para nos transportar para lá — disse Debbie, erguendo cuidadosamente uma planta. — Eu estou animada. Sempre quis conhecer aquele prédio por dentro. Parece que há uma fonte no foyer. As plantas vão adorar isso. Assim como os peixes. Água corrente é algo muito tranquilizante. Ele deve se importar com seus funcionários, para lhes proporcionar algo tão adorável quanto uma fonte...

— Ela deve estar lá para que os funcionários desesperados possam se afogar ao sair do prédio.

Polly caminhou até o quadro de anúncios que mantinha em sua parede e começou a tirar suas fotografias.

— Você sempre diz que todo mundo tem um lado sensível.

— Eu estava enganada. Damon Doukakis só tem um lado. Ele tem a sensibilidade de um tanque blindado.

— Ele é muito bem-sucedido.

Polly olhou para uma fotografia de seu pai, junto a uma mesa de Natal, com uma bebida em uma mão e uma loura peituda do Financeiro na outra.

— De que lado você está, afinal?

— Para dizer a verdade, Pol, eu estou do lado da pessoa que paga o meu salário. Sinto muito se isso me torna menos digna aos seus olhos, mas é assim que são as coisas quando se tem alguém que depende de você. — Debbie olhou para a fotografia e suspirou nostalgicamente. — Foi uma noite ótima. O sr. Foster bebeu demais.

— Ele é um homem adorável, mas não é muito bom contador. Não vai durar nem cinco minutos se Damon Doukakis decidir analisar o que ele faz.

Assoberbada com a responsabilidade, Polly colocou as fotografias cuidadosamente num envelope.

— Tenho certeza de que o pessoal do Departamento Financeiro de Doukakis não vai ficar nem um pouco impressionado quando vir o senhor Foster usando uma caneta e uma calculadora.

— Mas você o tem ensinado a usar uma planilha.

— Sim, mas esse é um processo muito lento. Eu estava torcendo para conseguirmos fazer com que ele passasse impunemente por essa verdadeira inquisição, mas, ao que parece, Doukakis sabe até a que horas a sua equipe faz uma pausa para retomar o fôlego. Nós não podemos lhe dar motivo para dispensar quem quer que seja.

— Acho que não é uma boa hora para contar a ele que a babá de Kim está doente. Ela trouxe o bebê para o escritório, como sempre faz quando tem problemas desse tipo, mas acho que Damon não tem exatamente uma queda por bebês...

Atolada pelo volume de trabalho à sua frente, Polly virou o conteúdo da gaveta na caixa, sem se importar em selecioná-lo.

— Diga a Kim para trabalhar o restante do dia em casa, sem fazer muito alarde, e faça com que ela tente encontrar uma babá para amanhã.

— E se ela não conseguir?

— Nós lhe daremos um escritório e ela poderá se esconder lá. Suponho que seja uma perda de tempo perguntar se o meu pai ligou. Você chegou a ligar para algum dos hotéis que eu lhe indiquei?

— Para todos eles. Nada. A notícia sobre a compra da empresa já está em todas as chamadas da BBC. Seu pai já deve estar a par do acontecido.

Polly se deteve para tomar dois analgésicos.

— Eu não creio que ele esteja vendo TV, Debs.

— Tem ideia de com quem ele está dessa vez?

_Sim._

Seu pai estava com Arianna, uma moça que tinha idade para ser sua filha, e Polly, assim como Damon Doukakis, não tinha a menor intenção de compartilhar aquela informação com o restante do mundo.

Seu pai bem que poderia, ao menos uma vez na vida, ter escolhido alguém com uma idade mais próxima à dele.

— Eu tento não pensar na vida amorosa do meu pai — disse ela, esquivando-se da pergunta. — Não entendo como podemos fazer a mudança de todo o nosso escritório em poucas horas. Eu estou exausta. Tudo o que eu quero agora é ir para a casa e colocar o meu sono em dia.

— Faça isso. Seu pai sempre diz que, se a equipe não quer estar onde está, não faz sentido mantê-la ali.

— Infelizmente, Damon Doukakis não é da mesma opinião. Ele me quer em seu escritório às 14h.

Debbie arregalou os olhos.

— Para quê?

— Ele quer que eu comece a trabalhar para ganhar o meu dinheiro.

Debbie olhou para ela por um momento e então caiu na gargalhada.

— Desculpe, mas isso é muito divertido. Você não lhe contou a verdade?

— De que adiantaria? Ele nunca acreditaria em mim e está determinado a transformar a minha vida num inferno — disse Polly, cortando um pedaço de fita adesiva para fechar a sua caixa.

Debbie pegou uma pilha de prospectos de universidades.

— O que quer que eu faça com isso?

— Livre-se de tudo. Eu jamais deveria ter me candidatado a nenhuma delas.

— Mas você sempre disse que o que mais queria na vida era...

— Rasgue-os — disse ela, contendo o impulso de guardá-los cuidadosamente numa caixa. _De que adiantaria? Aquilo não passava de um sonho estúpido._

Entorpecida, ela viu as suas esperanças e sonhos serem rasgados juntos com o papel.

Cinco horas depois, exausta por ter supervisionado a transferência de todo o material e de sua equipe para a nova sede, Polly deu o seu primeiro passo em direção ao _foyer_ da _Doukakis Tower_.

A peça central era a tão falada fonte, um monumento borbulhante ao sucesso corporativo, misturando vidro e mármore. Ao admirar sua perfeição arquitetônica, Polly compreendeu por que aquele prédio era uma das obras mais comentadas de toda a cidade.

Direcionada ao décimo quarto andar por uma loura atordoante sentada junto a uma mesa futurística e curva da recepção, ela caminhou em direção ao elevador cuja parede frontal era de vidro.

Para onde quer que olhasse, havia uma evidência da história de sucesso de Doukakis.

Acostumada a ver a parede decadente de uma fábrica da janela de seu escritório minúsculo, Polly ficou de queixo caído ao ver o rio Tâmisa através do vidro do elevador, serpenteando por Londres, com a _London Eye_, segunda maior roda gigante do mundo, à sua direita, e o Parlamento, à distância. _Damon Doukakis podia ser implacável_, pensou ela vagamente, mas tinha muito bom gosto.

Deprimida diante do contraste entre as conquistas dele e o seu comparativo fracasso, Polly deu as costas para a vista e tentou não pensar em como seria trabalhar para uma empresa tão progressiva quanto aquela. Todos os funcionários dele deviam ter uma graduação, pensou Polly, com inveja.

Não era de admirar que ele não tivesse se impressionado com ela.

Todos, na empresa, pareciam animados com a perspectiva de se mudar para um lugar mais bonito.

A única pessoa que não estava comemorando era Polly.

Ela não sabia muita coisa a respeito de Damon Doukakis, mas tinha certeza de que ele não fazia favores a ninguém. Havia alguma razão para que ele estar mantendo aquelas pessoas lá. Quando lhe conviesse, ele simplesmente as mandaria embora, a menos que ela conseguisse convencê-lo de que valia a pena manter aquela equipe.

Embora tivesse estado superatarefada durante toda a manhã conversando com clientes enquanto empacotava as coisas e organizava a mudança, Polly conseguiu, em algum momento, substituir a sua meia-calça rosa-choque por um par de leggings pretas. Aquela seria a sua única concessão ao estrito código de Doukakis.

Estava se perguntando se deveria ter evitado qualquer tipo de conflito e optado por um _tailleur_. Tentando reunir energia suficiente para atravessar o restante do dia, ela deu uns tapinhas em suas bochechas para ganhar um pouco de cor e ignorou a contração de seu estômago.

_Primeiros dias_, pensou ela. Ela odiava primeiros dias. Era como estar de volta à escola. Sussurros pelas suas costas. _É ela?_ A humilhação de seu pai conduzindo-a até a escola num carro espalhafatoso com sua mais recente e constrangedora jovem esposa no assento da frente. Risadinhas ecoando pelo pátio. Misteriosas colisões no corredor que faziam seus livros voarem e sua autoestima despencar. Depois de esperar sozinha na fila do almoço, ela se sentava numa mesa vazia, tentando fingir que comer sem companhia era uma escolha, e não uma sentença.

Polly olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho. Se havia alguma coisa que aqueles dias haviam lhe ensinado era como sobreviver. Não importava o que acontecesse, ela não permitiria que Damon Doukakis fechasse a empresa. Não sem lutar por ela.

Tinha que encontrar um modo de impressioná-lo.

Perguntando a si mesma como alguém poderia impressionar uma pessoa como Damon Doukakis, ela apertou o botão do andar executivo e as portas do elevador se fecharam. No último minuto, porém, uma mão masculina enluvada se infiltrou entre as portas, fazendo com que elas se abrissem novamente.

Vendo sua esperança por dois minutos de paz ser frustrada, Polly se espremeu contra a ponta quando o homem vestido de roupa de couro de motociclista entrou no elevador. Ela viu os seus ombros amplos e fortes e se deu conta de que se tratava do próprio Damon Doukakis.

Os olhos deles se chocaram e ela sentiu uma súbita necessidade de saltar do elevador e usar as escadas.

A temperatura na cápsula minúscula se elevou subitamente.

Ele nem precisara abrir a boca, pensou ela, desesperada.

Até mesmo sua postura era intimidadora. Irritada com o fato de ele ficar tão bem de couro quanto de terno de lã, Polly arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Achei que todos deveriam usar ternos por aqui.

— Eu tive uma reunião do outro lado da cidade. Usei a motocicleta.

Ele usava a sua masculinidade, abertamente e sem pedir desculpas, e Polly ficou horrorizada ao sentir suas entranhas se liquefazerem.

— Quer dizer que não usa roupas de couro simplesmente para bater na sua equipe?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

— Quando eu começar a bater na minha equipe — disse ele, com uma voz maviosa —, você será a primeira a saber, pois estará no topo da minha lista. Se tivesse sido disciplinada quando tinha 14 anos, você talvez não tivesse se transformado em tamanho desastre. É evidente que seu pai nunca aprendeu a lhe dizer "não".

Polly não disse a ele que seu pai havia abdicado de suas responsabilidades como progenitor desde muito cedo.

— Ele tinha muita dificuldade de lidar comigo.

— Eu não terei. — Com um tom letalmente suave, ele avaliou a aparência dela num único olhar. — Darei sinais bem precisos quando estiver na hora de deixar de usar essas meias-calças fluorescentes.

A zombaria dele provocou um nó em sua garganta. Estava com bolhas nas mãos por ter carregado caixas pesadas demais, seus pés doíam, suas costas também, e ela não dormia em sua cama há quatro noites. E, para aumentar ainda mais a sua frustração, seu telefone havia parado de tocar, impedindo-a de impressionar Damon, provando a ele o quanto era boa no que fazia.

De nada adiantaria contar tudo a ele. Ele havia formado uma opinião a seu respeito baseada no episódio ocorrido na sua adolescência e no estado da empresa de seu pai.

Era por causa _dela_ que Arianna havia sido expulsa da escola. Não era de admirar que ele tivesse uma opinião tão ruim a respeito dela. O que a surpreendia era o quanto ela se importava com aquilo.

— As manchetes do noticiário das 13h foram brutais. Eles o estão chamando de destruidor de lares.

— Ótimo. Talvez isso faça o seu pai sair do esconderijo.

A boca sensual dele se curvou num sorriso sombrio ao apertar o botão no painel e fazer o elevador subir.

Fascinada pela boca dele, Polly sentiu o estômago se contrair. Os traços dele eram intensamente masculinos, desde as linhas duras de sua estrutura óssea até a sombra sutil que escurecia o seu maxilar.

Desesperada, ela procurou a evidência de alguma fraqueza, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

— Meu pai não está se escondendo.

— Senhorita Prince — a voz dele era um suave e perigoso ronronado —, a menos que queira sofrer as conseqüências da minha irritação num espaço tão exíguo e fechado, sugiro que não me obrigue a pensar no que o seu pai pode estar fazendo no momento.

Polly instintivamente se retraiu contra o vidro.

— Só estou dizendo que ele não está se escondendo. Meu pai não é um covarde.

Londres foi lentamente ficando cada vez menor até se estender sob como uma cidade brinquedo, em miniatura. Já a tensão subiu estratosfericamente.

— Ele permitiu que os seus negócios declinassem, em vez de assumir as difíceis decisões que deveriam ter sido tomadas. Tinha que fazer cortes drásticos, mas escolheu não fazê-los. Se isso não é covardia, eu não sei o que é.

— Você não devia fazer julgamentos a respeito de coisas que desconhece completamente.

— Eu presido uma multinacional. Tomo decisões difíceis todos os dias.

Sua superioridade inata a enfurecia quase tanto quanto o fato de que ele tinha razão. Seu pai _devia_ ter tomado algumas atitudes difíceis. Mas o fato de ser Damon Doukakis quem estava ressaltando aquilo de alguma forma tornava aquilo muito mais difícil de ouvir.

— Tenho certeza de que a capacidade de demitir pessoas lhe proporciona grande prazer.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Polly nem percebeu que ele havia se movido, mas, de uma hora para a outra, ela se flagrou olhando para os ombros largos dele e um par de olhos ferozmente irritados, em vez de para a vista de Londres.

— Eu nunca tive que me conter com uma mulher antes, mas você... — Ele respirou fundo, com dificuldade, lutando contra a intensidade de suas próprias emoções. —Você é capaz de tirar um santo do sério. Pode acreditar, você _não_ gostaria nada de ver uma demonstração do meu poder.

Polly olhou para ele com alarmada fascinação, perguntando-se por que todo mundo o achava frio. Damon era o homem mais inconstante que ela já conhecera. Ardia em fogo brando, como uma panela de água mantida permanentemente em ponto de ebulição. _E seu perfume era incrível..._

_Por favor, Deus, faça com que ele se afaste antes que eu ceda à tentação de enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço e respirar fundo._

— Nós estamos acostumados a um enfoque mais relaxado em nosso trabalho. Não sei como vamos nos sair sob um reinado de terror.

A raiva ondeou pelos ombros dele e fez seu maxilar se contrair.

— Esse enfoque _relaxado_ quase fez a sua empresa ir à bancarrota. Se alguma demissão advier desse desastre, você e seu pai serão os únicos responsáveis.

Exaurida, Polly sentiu uma satisfação perversa ao vê-lo tão irritado. Queria que ele sofresse também, não apenas por ter lhe proporcionado a semana mais infernal de toda a sua vida, mas porque tinha uma desesperada urgência de colar a sua boca à dele e aquilo a aborrecia sobremaneira.

— É evidente que você não está gostando nada de nos ter como parte dos seus negócios — disse ela. — Da próxima vez, talvez seja melhor checar a sua presa antes de engoli-la. Nós, obviamente, lhe causamos indigestão.

Ele a soltou tão subitamente quanto a havia prendido, dando um passo para trás com uma exclamação em grego que ela teve certeza de que não se tratava de um elogio.

— A imprensa parece ter descoberto que seu pai e minha irmã estão juntos — disse ele, baixando o zíper de sua jaqueta como se ela o estivesse estrangulando. — A menos que goste de fomentar fofocas, eu sugiro que não fale com os repórteres. Já orientei meus funcionários a darem uma declaração a respeito da tomada de poder, concentrada na nossa visão corporativa e em nossos objetivos. Estou tentando focar a atenção no fato de que a sua empresa se adéqua aos meus negócios atuais.

— Quer dizer que não deseja admitir publicamente que é um megalomaníaco que comprou uma empresa só para poder ameaçar o homem que está tendo um relacionamento com a sua irmã?

A notícia de que a imprensa estava a par daquela história, porém, a deixou aterrorizada. Já havia passado por aquilo antes, e tremia só de imaginar todos à sua volta querendo saber como era ter uma madrasta da mesma idade que ela, fascinados com a ridícula farsa protagonizada por seu pai.

— Aceite um conselho, srta. Prince — disse ele, baixando aqueles cílios escuros e grossos até seu olhar ficar virtualmente obscuro. — Tente cultivar um lado mais suave e mais feminino, e, quem sabe, conseguirá um namorado. Quem sabe até um que seja dono de uma empresa na qual você possa continuar brincando.

Polly ficou tão chocada que não conseguiu falar. Não sabia o que a havia alarmado mais: o fato de ele ter aquela imagem consolidada dela como uma preguiçosa inútil, o de ter claramente perguntado a alguém a respeito de sua vida sexual ou o de parte dela estar se perguntando como deveria ser o seu beijo.

Atribuindo aquilo ao seu cansaço, ela prometeu a si mesma que iria dormir _realmente_ cedo naquela noite.

— Eu nunca me interessaria por um homem que não aguentasse uma mulher forte ao seu lado.

— Uma coisa é força, outra, histeria, o que deve ser o motivo de você ainda estar solteira.

Foi somente a ideia de que estaria confirmando a sua afirmação nada lisonjeira que impediu que Polly avançasse nele. Em vez disso, ela manteve os olhos fixos na paisagem. _Isso é bom_, disse ela a si mesma. _Se ele continuar a agir assim, tudo o que eu terei vontade de fazer será matá-lo, e não ceder a essa escaldante atração._

— Se as portas se abrissem para fora, eu o empurraria.

A risada dele carecia de humor.

— Se eu achasse que iríamos trabalhar juntos por muito tempo, eu saltaria.

Fervendo por dentro, Polly foi salva de pensar numa resposta pelo som abafado das portas que se abriram, revelando um escritório espaçoso e iluminado.

Damon a conduziu por um recinto diferente de tudo o que ela já havia visto antes.

Atônita, esquecendo momentaneamente a acalorada discussão, ela se deteve.

Apesar de tudo o que havia ouvido e lido a respeito de Damon Doukakis, nada a havia preparado para a agitada eficiência do quartel general da Doukakis.

— Oh... — Ela olhou para a bancada de mesas, cada uma com um videofone, uma entrada para laptop e uma impressora. A maioria dos funcionários estava ocupada, trabalhando num ritmo industrial. Quase ninguém olhava para o que o outro estava fazendo. — Onde é que eles mantêm as suas coisas; seus livros, revistas, fotos de família...?

— Nós trabalhamos num sistema rotativo.

— Como assim?

— Os funcionários não têm um local de trabalho fixo. Sentam-se no lugar que estiver vazio. É um modo muito lucrativo de otimizar a utilização do espaço.

— Quer dizer que as pessoas não podem ter as suas próprias mesas? Isso é horrível. — Genuinamente alarmada, Polly tentou imaginar seus amigos e colegas de trabalho em tal ambiente estéril. — Mas, e se alguém quiser colocar uma fotografia do seu filho em sua mesa ou coisa parecida?

— Quando estão na empresa, meus funcionários devem trabalhar. Podem olhar para o seu filho de verdade em seu tempo de folga.

Damon Doukakis seguiu pelo andar, detendo-se ocasionalmente para trocar uma palavra com alguém.

Polly examinou os rostos das pessoas, perguntando-se como deveria ser trabalhar num ambiente tão sem alma. A vista do lugar era deslumbrante, mas não havia nada de aconchegante naquele lugar.

Não há nada pessoal em lugar algum.

As pessoas estão aqui para trabalhar. Elas têm tudo de que precisam para realizar o seu trabalho. A tecnologia propicia uma maior mobilidade da força de trabalho. Prefiro que meus funcionários façam duas horas extras, em vez de passar essas horas no engarrafamento. Algumas pessoas têm horários flexíveis; começam tarde, acabam tarde. Sentam-se a uma mesa quando ela é desocupada por alguém. Quando alguém está fora do país, para uma reunião, por exemplo, a mesma mesa pode ser usada por qualquer outra pessoa. É o escritório do futuro. A diferença é que a Damon Doukakis trouxe esse futuro para o presente.

Polly pensou no escritório de onde havia acabado de sair. Até serem obrigados a arrancar tudo, as paredes estavam cobertas de cópias emolduradas de suas campanhas publicitárias e fotografias de antigas festas no escritório. Ela mantinha numerosos objetos em sua mesa que a animavam e a faziam sorrir.

E havia ainda Romeu e Julieta.

Ali não havia sequer paredes onde colocar fotografias.

Nenhuma sala aconchegante para os funcionários, com poltronas macias e uma máquina de café gorgolejante. Para onde quer que ela olhasse, só havia metal cromado, vidro e um silêncio industrial.

— Esse vai ser o nosso andar?

— Não. Eu estou lhe mostrando um exemplo de eficiência em ação. Dê uma boa olhada, senhorita Prince. _É assim_ que funciona uma empresa de sucesso. Você deve estar com a sensação de ter pousado em outro planeta — disse ele, curvando a sua boca sensual num sorriso irônico. — Eu reservei todo um andar para vocês a fim de causar o mínimo de perturbação no ritmo de trabalho.

Sem esperar pela resposta dela, ele abriu uma porta e subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Polly lhe deu a língua pelas costas e o seguiu mais lentamente, invejando o seu porte atlético, até chegar ao outro andar, completamente cercado de vidro.

Todos os compartimentos e equipamentos já haviam sido transferidos do seu antigo escritório, e a equipe da _Prince Advertising_ estava rindo e brincando, enquanto desempacotava as coisas.

Polly sentiu seus olhos arderem quando eles lhe acenaram. Estavam tão otimistas e animados! Não tinham ideia do quão frágil era o seu futuro.

— Esse espaço é seu — disse Damon. — Há salas de reuniões; que podem ser usadas para eventuais ligações telefônicas que não possam ser feitas em local aberto.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, as portas do elevador se abriram e Polly viu Debbie e Jen saírem de dentro dele meio cambaleantes, carregando caixas.

Depois de uma série de "ohs" e "ahs" ao ver a vista, elas as pousaram no chão.

— Essas são as últimas. Agora podemos começar a nos instalar. Não vamos levar muito tempo para transformar esse lugar em nossa casa. Não que minha casa chegue sequer aos pés disso aqui — disse Debbie animada.

Polly notou o choque no rosto de Damon Doukakis e percebeu que a única maneira que teria de preservar os empregos de sua equipe seria manter todos o mais longe possível do chefe.

— Senhor Doukakis, eu não tive tempo de enviar essa apresentação ao senhor, mas gravei uma cópia no _pen drive_ para que pudesse abri-la em seu próprio computador. Debs, pode supervisionar as coisas por aqui?

— Com certeza. Vou ter que descobrir quais são as plantas que gostam mais de sol porque há muita luz aqui — disse ela, tirando os sapatos para colocar a mão na massa. — Esse lugar é incrível.

Chegando à conclusão de que o motivo de sua equipe parecer não ter um radar interno avisando-os de que o perigo estava próximo era o fato de eles trabalharem há muito tempo para o seu pai. Polly tentou freneticamente distrair o seu novo chefe.

— Talvez devêssemos fazer a reunião no seu escritório, já que sofreremos muitas interrupções por aqui.

— Essa parece ser uma situação confortável para vocês. — Debbie atraiu a sua atenção ao remexer em uma caixa e, juntamente com Jen, erguer um enorme balde. — Isso, por acaso, é um _peixe_?

_Oh, meu Deus..._

— Você nos deu 4 horas para fazer a mudança — resmungou Polly. — Nós não tivemos tempo para tratar da recolocação do aquário. Ele chegará daqui a pouco e ninguém sequer saberá que eles estão aqui.

— _Aquário?!_

— Foi você que insistiu para que a empresa toda se mudasse para cá. Os peixes fazem parte dela.

— Vocês criam peixes?

— Eles não vão perturbar ninguém e você não terá que pagar nada por eles. São motivacionais sem serem caros.

Presa pelo olhar intenso e grave dele, Polly sentiu a sua desaprovação atingi-la com uma força letal.

— No meu escritório — rosnou ele. — Agora.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Atenda as minhas ligações, Janey — disse Damon, deixando o celular sobre a mesa de sua assistente pessoal e seguindo a passos largos para o seu escritório, seguido de Polly.

Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar, ele se virou, pretendendo criticar firmemente a atitude pouco profissional da equipe dela, mas a visão da mulher no centro de seu enorme escritório matou as palavras em sua garganta antes que elas saíssem de sua boca.

Ele nunca havia visto alguém tão triste e tão exausto.

Era evidente que Polly Prince havia tido uma semana infernal. Não devia ter sido fácil ver sua vida confortável lhe escapar por entre os dedos. Outros fios daquele cabelo louro e brilhante haviam escapado da presilha que os mantinha presos no alto da cabeça dela, havia olheiras sob seus olhos cor de violeta e seu rosto estava de um branco tão imaculado quanto o da camisa dele.

— Não pode parar de fazer essa cara para todo mundo? É muito difícil trabalhar numa atmosfera de terror.

— Eu _não_ criei uma atmosfera de terror.

— Como sabe? Não é você que está na outra ponta.

— Se a equipe sentisse medo de mim, teria a oportunidade de dizê-lo em nossas reuniões.

— A menos que eles também tenham medo de dizê-lo. — O cansaço se infiltrou na voz dela e subitamente seus ombros baixaram levemente, como se o esforço de manter a sua postura tivesse se tornado excessivo. — Eu sei que você acha que eu sou um desperdício de tempo e... — Ela se deteve e afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. — Eu não posso culpá-lo por isso, já que todas as evidências apontam nessa direção, mas, às vezes, as aparências enganam.

— O que, exatamente, não é o que parece ser?

— Nós podemos parecer caóticos aos seus olhos, mas trabalhamos numa atmosfera relaxada e informal. Isso nos ajuda a ser criativos.

— Se essa é a sua maneira de perguntar se vocês podem ficar com os peixes, a resposta é "não". Eu não permito animais em meus escritórios.

— Romeu e Julieta animam as pessoas e a motivação da equipe é muito importante. Só estou lhe pedindo para relaxar um pouco os seus princípios tão rígidos. Você pode se surpreender com o efeito de um pouco de diversão.

— O que eu acho — disse Damon, lentamente — é que o modo de vocês fazerem negócios é desleixado e nada profissional.

A ironia da coisa toda era que ele não estava nem interessado no aspecto profissional daquela empresa. Havia assumido o seu controle numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que Peter Prince saísse do seu esconderijo, mas sua estratégia ainda não havia funcionado.

O fato de saber que Arianna poderia ter ligado para ele e não o fez intensificou ainda mais a sua dor e ansiedade. Ela sempre o acusara de ser superprotetor, e talvez ele realmente o fosse, mas será que era realmente excessivo querer impedir uma pessoa amada de se magoar?

Seu caso com o pai de Polly estava condenado ao fracasso, e a ideia de ver Arianna ter o seu coração partido por ele fez Damon estremecer.

Ele já a havia tomado em seus braços, aos prantos, e não queria ter de fazê-lo nunca mais.

— Dê-me uma chance — disse Polly, franzindo a testa. Havia uma nota de desespero em sua voz. — Tenho certeza de que posso fazer essa empresa dar a volta por cima, agora que você se livrou do Conselho.

— _Você?_

A surpreendente reivindicação de Polly fez com que Damon se esquecesse por um momento de sua irmã.

— Sim, eu. Pelo menos, deixe-me tentar.

Pela primeira vez, desde que entrara no quartel general da Prince, Damon teve vontade de rir.

— Está me pedindo para lhe dar carta branca para fazer mais do que já vinha fazendo?

— Sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu sei do que nossos negócios precisam para obter sucesso.

— Eles precisam de alguém de pulso firme no leme que não tenha medo de tomar decisões difíceis. Os peixes terão que ir embora. Eu não presido um aquário. Tudo de que você precisa para fazer o seu trabalho é uma mesa com conexão à _internet_. Acho que você já ouviu falar nessas coisas, não é?

Damon, porém, tinha que admitir que estava surpreso com a vigorosa e incansável defesa de Polly de sua equipe. Ela parecia realmente muito preocupada com a possibilidade de eles perderem seus empregos.

Provavelmente, havia finalmente se dado conta de que, se a empresa quebrasse, ela ficaria sem trabalho e sem herança.

Tão pálida que parecia prestes a desmaiar, ela caminhou até ele e colocou um _pen drive_ em sua mesa.

— O arquivo que deseja está aqui. Veja os números. Noventa por cento das despesas se devem a um por cento da equipe. Você acabou de se livrar desse um por cento. Aquelas pessoas eram as que recebiam os salários mais altos, mas também as que menos contribuíam para a empresa. Você fez um corte enorme em nossos custos operacionais.

Damon se flagrou distraído pela curva tentadora do lábio inferior dela.

— Estou surpreso por você sequer saber o que são custos operacionais.

— Por favor, abra o arquivo.

Tentando afastar de sua mente qualquer pensamento ligado a sexo, Damon plugou o _pen drive_ em seu computador e abriu o documento.

— Devo ler esse conto de fadas desde o início?

— Não é um conto de fadas. Você verá que nós fechamos seis novas campanhas nos últimos três meses. Conquistamos seis novas contas. Uma delas, derrotando a sua própria equipe. O cliente disse que o nosso discurso era a coisa mais criativa e excitante que ele já tinha visto.

Sua energia e confiança o impressionaram, pois não combinavam com a impressão que ele tinha dela.

— Criatividade e excitação não levam uma empresa à bancarrota.

— Não, mas despesas gerais elevadas, sim. Assim como um mau gerenciamento, e nós sofríamos de ambos.

— Seu pai está no comando. A quem exatamente você está culpando?

— Culpar os outros é um desperdício de tempo. Só estou lhe pedindo para olhar os dados e nos ajudar a seguir em frente. — Ela hesitou. — Sei que vocês são bons no que fazem, mas nós também somos. Juntos, podemos ser invencíveis. Eu estarei lá embaixo, ajudando a equipe a se instalar, caso você queira falar a respeito. Comece vendo essas cifras — disse ela, debruçando-se sobre a mesa dele para apertar uma tecla.

Uma mecha de cabelo rebelde roçou a sua bochecha.

Damon ergueu uma mão para afastá-la, ao mesmo tempo que ela, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Com o rosto rubro, ela deu um salto para trás, claramente tão horrorizada com aquele contato quanto ele.

— Você não precisa da minha ajuda para isso. O material é autoexplicativo.

Ela enfiou a mecha atrás de sua orelha e Damon a observou, arrebatado por aqueles dedos delicados com unhas bem feitas.

— Isso são...?

Ele estreitou os olhos e os focou nas unhas dela, mas ela levou as mãos rapidamente para trás de suas costas.

— Dê uma olhada nessa apresentação.

— Mostre-me as suas mãos.

Um brilho cintilou nos olhos dela, mas ela aquiesceu.

— Você tem caveiras pintadas nas unhas.

— Eu uso diferentes estênceis.

— E escolheu uma caveira para hoje?

Ela deu levemente de ombros.

— Parecia apropriado. Sei que você acha que isso não passa de uma frivolidade, mas um de nossos clientes possuiu uma grande fábrica de esmaltes. Nós fizemos uma fantástica... Tudo bem, está tudo nas cifras. O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela, alarmada, ao vê-lo tomar as suas mãos firmemente nas dele.

Soltando um som do fundo de sua garganta, ela puxou as mãos levemente, mas Damon as segurou com mais força. As mãos dela eram macias e delicadas, e ele foi tomado por uma súbita imagem daqueles dedos finos se fechando em torno de uma determinada parte de seu corpo.

A atração sexual que ardeu dentro dele foi de uma intensidade brutal. Damon sentiu as mãos dela tremerem nas suas. Toda a sua autoconfiança e segurança desapareceram, dando lugar à confusão.

Ele se perguntou se o ar-condicionado de seu escritório havia quebrado. A atmosfera havia subitamente se tornado pesada e opressiva.

Enquanto tentava lembrar a si mesmo de que o pai daquela moça era a fonte de todos os seus problemas atuais, Polly conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e dar um passo para trás.

— Vou deixá-lo a sós para que possa ler a apresentação.

Damon ficou levemente desorientado.

_O que ele estava fazendo, afinal?_

— Sim, vá.

Se ela já não estivesse indo por sua própria vontade, ele a teria expulsado de seu escritório numa velocidade supersônica. Sem querer avaliar muito intimamente o seu próprio comportamento, ele voltou o seu olhar novamente para o documento aberto em sua tela, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver à sua frente foi o cabelo louro de Polly e suas unhas compridas.

Bastou uma olhada naquele material para que ele soubesse que havia sido preparado por alguém com habilidade com palavras e números. Na verdade, aquele era o primeiro sinal de profissionalismo que ele via desde que entrara na _Prince Advertising_.

— Espere... — disse Damon, detendo-a, quando ela já se encontrava junto à porta. — Quem fez isso?

Sua pergunta áspera foi respondida por um longo e pulsante silêncio antes de ela se voltar para encará-lo.

— Fui eu.

— Você quer dizer que o senhor Anderson lhe deu as informações e você as compilou.

— Não, fui eu quem reuniu as informações que poderiam lhe ser úteis para decidir quanto ao futuro da empresa.

Damon olhou para a complexidade dos dados em sua tela, e então novamente para ela.

— Acho muito grave assumir os créditos do trabalho de outra pessoa.

Um sorriso irônico curvou os cantos da boca de Polly.

— Verdade? É animador ouvir isso da boca de uma autoridade. Talvez possamos trabalhar bem juntos, afinal.

Damon olhou para as planilhas, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que estava vendo.

— Qual é exatamente a sua função oficial na empresa?

— Eu era a assistente executiva do meu pai, o que basicamente significava que eu fazia um pouco de tudo.

— Quer dizer que essa não é uma planilha do sr. Anderson?

— O sr. Anderson não sabe nem mesmo ligar um _laptop_, que dirá criar uma planilha.

Damon se recostou em sua cadeira.

— E você é boa em computação?

— Eu sou boa em várias coisas, sr. Doukakis. O fato de eu usar meia-calça rosa-choque ou unhas divertidas não faz de mim uma estúpida, assim como o fato de usar jeans não o tornaria uma pessoa mais acessível.

Ela ainda estava com a mão na maçaneta, como se estivesse pronta para sair correndo a qualquer momento.

— Preciso voltar lá para baixo. Ter o próprio futuro nas mãos de outra pessoa é muito traumático para todos. Seria muito importante se você pudesse sorrir ou dizer algo encorajador da próxima vez em que for lá.

— Eles deveriam estar gratos por eu ter assumido o controle. Sem mim, seu negócio iria à bancarrota em três meses.

Numa tentativa de proteger a sua irmã, ele acabara assumindo a responsabilidade por mais vidas e empregos. Sentia-se como Atlas, carregando o mundo em suas costas.

— Nós tivemos problemas com o fluxo de caixa, mas...

— Há algum item com o qual vocês _não_ tiveram problemas?

— Os clientes nos adoram porque somos muito criativos — disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos. — Tudo o que peço é a sua garantia de que não haverá demissões.

— Eu não posso garantir isso até colocar alguma ordem nesse caos criado pelo seu pai.

— Não estou fingindo que não temos problemas. Só estou pedindo que se informe um pouco mais a respeito do nosso método de trabalhar antes de tomar uma decisão irracional.

— Irracional? — repetiu ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas com incredulidade. — Você acha que eu tomo decisões irracionais?

— Normalmente, não. Mas, neste caso... — Ela respirou lentamente. — Sim. Acho que está tão zangado com o meu pai e tão desorientado com sua irmã que está disposto a fazer o que quer que seja para retomar algum controle da situação. E quanto ao que sente por mim... Você não se esqueceu de que _eu_ fui a razão de a sua irmã ter sido expulsa da escola, aos 14 anos. Admito que aprontei muito naquela época, mas não use algo que eu fiz 10 anos atrás para punir a equipe. Não seria justo.

Damon permaneceu imóvel, obrigado a reconhecer que havia ao menos uma verdade parcial na acusação dela.

— Vá ajudar a sua equipe a se instalar — disse ele, num tom mais áspero do que havia pretendido usar. — Eu ligarei se tiver alguma dúvida.

Uma hora depois, Damon tinha mais perguntas do que respostas.

Exasperado, ele pressionou uma tecla de seu telefone interno e chamou sua diretora de finanças.

— Há algo errado com esses números — disse Damon, assim que Ellen chegou. — De acordo com essas informações, todas as pessoas sofreram uma drástica redução de salário há seis meses, e a filha de Prince não recebe um tostão há dois anos.

— Eu sei. Também analisei as planilhas — disse Ellen, pousando as páginas impressas sobre a mesa dele. —Trata-se de uma agência pequena com as despesas de uma agência grande, mas era o Conselho o principal responsável por tais despesas.

Polly Prince estava certa em sua afirmação, pensou ele, sombriamente. O Conselho vinha sugando a empresa há muito tempo. Voos de primeira-classe, almoços refinados, garrafas e mais garrafas de vinhos caros... A lista prosseguia indefinidamente.

— Eles estão com sérios problemas financeiros. Foram atingidos pela crise econômica, mas não fizeram movimentos compensatórios. Peter Prince não precisou diminuir a equipe. Em vez disso, eles parecem ter concordado em reduzir seus salários para que ninguém fosse dispensado. — Ellen ajeitou seus óculos. — O negócio está um caos, mas você sabia disso quando o comprou. A parte boa é que eles conquistaram algumas contas de grande importância, inclusive uma com a empresa francesa _Santenne_. Sua marca principal é a _High Kick Hosiery_. Nossa equipe não concorreu a essa conta?

— Sim. — A notícia de que eles haviam perdido para a _Prince Advertising_ não melhorou em nada o humor de Damon. — Como foi que a _Prince_ conseguiu isso? Eles têm o funcionamento mais caótico que eu já vi.

— É verdade. Financeira e estruturalmente, eles são um desastre. Em termos de criatividade, porém... Bem, você já deve ter visto esse _folder_, não é?

— Eu não vi nada.

— Mas você sempre pesquisa as empresas que compra tão cuidadosamente...

— Dessa vez, não — disse ele irritado.

— Damon, nós já trabalhamos juntos há muito tempo. Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Não — disse ele, balançando a cabeça e erguendo a mão. — _Não_ faça perguntas.

— Suponho que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a sua irmã — disse ela, compreensiva. — Ela tem sorte de ter você para cuidar dela.

— Gostaria que ela pensasse o mesmo.

— Isso é porque ela acha o seu amor incondicional, o que é um elogio. Significa que ela se sente segura do seu afeto. Acredite em mim, eu conheço adolescentes. Você fez um bom trabalho.

Não era essa a impressão que ele tinha, mas a perspectiva de discutir aquele assunto o aterrorizava quase tanto quanto a própria situação.

Quanto à empresa...

Felizmente, Ellen entendeu a sua dica e mudou de assunto.

— Há uma mente criativa por trás de tudo aquilo. Você só precisa aproveitá-la.

Damon pegou o material que Ellen havia trazido e o folheou lentamente, detendo-se diante da imagem de uma adolescente em um _nightclub_.

— Isso é muito inteligente.

— Tudo é muito inteligente. E criativo. O uso que eles fazem da rede social é surpreendente. Meu filho mais velho tem insistido para que eu compre isso há meses.

Com seu interesse instigado, Damon folheou o restante do portfólio.

Ele franziu a testa diante da legenda sob uma famosa marca de tênis de corrida.

— _Corra, respire, viva_. Isso é bom.

_Os clientes nos adoram. Nós somos muito criativos._

— As vendas deles quadruplicaram desde o início da campanha. Não há dúvida de que a _Prince Advertising_ é uma bagunça, mas há, ao menos, uma pessoa na empresa que é excepcional. Eu diria que eles só sobreviveram devido ao talento de seu diretor de criação. Quem é ele?

— Seu nome era Michael Anderson e eu o demiti. É impossível que essas ideias tenham partido dele. O homem não tinha um único pensamento original em sua mente.

— Talvez tenha sido o próprio Prince.

A simples lembrança de Peter Prince fez a tensão de Damon se elevar a níveis estratosféricos.

— Ele está na faixa dos 50, e é famoso por abandonar a empresa quando bem entende. Pelo que eu pude apurar, ele trata a coisa toda mais ou menos como um _hobby_. Isso é coisa de alguém jovem. Fresco. Visionário.

Ellen sorriu.

— E divertido.

Damon pensou nas caveiras nas unhas de Polly. Na meia-calça rosa-shocking. No peixe sobre a sua mesa. Na atmosfera de festa que o atingia em cheio toda vez que ela se aproximava de sua equipe.

— Bem, se não foi o diretor de criação, quem teve essas ideias? — perguntou Ellen, reunindo os papéis. — Graças à sua criatividade, eles conquistaram grandes campanhas. Seu orçamento é caótico, seu fluxo de caixa, um pesadelo, mas nós podemos resolver isso... — ela deu de ombros — e absorvê-los em nossos negócios. Você não pode perder a cabeça que está por trás dessas campanhas. Nós precisamos descobrir quem é ela e lhe propor um contrato de dar água na boca. Alguma ideia de quem seja?

— Não — disse Damon, pensando nos funcionários da empresa que havia conhecido até agora e fechando o arquivo —, mas pretendo descobrir imediatamente. E sei exatamente a quem perguntar.

Já eram 19h, e Polly era a única pessoa em seu andar. Havia passado a última metade do dia tentando resolver problemas e acalmar os clientes ansiosos que haviam visto as notícias da tomada de poder na TV.

Quando finalmente desligou o celular, ela acrescentou mais uma tarefa à lista interminavelmente crescente de coisas a fazer no dia seguinte e voltou a arrumar a sua mesa. O restante da equipe já havia ido para casa há horas, todos aparentemente animados com a perspectiva de descer no elevador de vidro.

Sozinha, Polly tirou as suas botas e se preparou para uma noite de trabalho pesado. A escuridão já havia se espalhado sobre a cidade. A lua lançava sua luz sobre o rio Tâmisa e, pela primeira vez em urna semana horrenda, ela se sentiu em paz.

Damon Doukakis talvez fosse a pessoa indicada para ajudar a empresa a dar a volta por cima.

Sua atenção estava voltada única e exclusivamente para os seus negócios.

Ela se deteve ao deletar um _e-mail_.

Bem, não _exatamente_.

Seu rosto ficou em brasa ao olhar para as próprias mãos.

Ela havia sido tomada de assalto por uma intensa atração sexual por Damon e tinha certeza de que ele também havia sentido o mesmo.

Ele parecera aterrorizado, lembrou ela, o que deveria ter destruído o seu ego, mas ela era uma pessoa realista. Não havia a menor possibilidade de Damon colocar a sua imagem em risco com uma vira-lata como ela. Ela já havia visto fotografias suficientes dele nas colunas de fofocas para saber que as mulheres que ele escolhia estavam sempre impecáveis. Elegantes. Dignas. Contidas. Tudo em sua vida era cruelmente controlado, do trabalho às mulheres.

Polly olhou para si mesma. As mulheres com quem ele saía jamais sonhariam em se sentar descalças, de pernas cruzadas, no chão, desempacotando uma caixa, assim como jamais viriam a público sem fazer uma escova.

Perguntando-se por que estava perdendo tempo pensando no tipo de mulheres com quem Damon Doukakis saía, Polly terminou de esvaziar a caixa e a separou para a reciclagem.

Sua mesa estava coberta de post-its cor-de-rosa com várias recados anotados por Debbie enquanto ela estivera ao telefone com outras pessoas.

Tudo era urgente! Ela foi tomada de pânico ao contemplar todo o trabalho que ainda havia a fazer. Todos estavam se perguntando se a _Prince Advertising_ ainda continuaria existindo dali a um mês.

Sabendo que, se seus clientes resolvessem desistir das campanhas, a equipe certamente perderia os seus empregos, Polly pegou todos os bilhetes e acrescentou aquelas ligações à sua lista.

Estava se perguntando se seria de alguma ajuda para ela conseguir um segundo telefone quando ouviu o rangido de uma porta se abrindo e viu Damon Doukakis caminhando em sua direção.

Sua autoconfiança se derreteu como um chocolate na mão de uma criança.

Quando o assunto era trabalho, Polly estava mais do que disposta a lutar, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer contra aqueles outros sentimentos que se contorciam dentro dela toda vez que ele se aproximava.

Bastou um olhar para aquele terno social escuro requintadamente cortado e gravata borboleta para saber que os planos dele para a noite eram infinitamente mais excitantes que os dela. Ela conteve a respiração enquanto ele se aproximava.

Sua aparência deslumbrante a impedia de fazer qualquer outra coisa senão admirá-lo. Sua autoconfiança, que parecia genética nas pessoas bem-nascidas, só piorava ainda mais as coisas. A terrível sensação de inferioridade que tomara conta dela anos atrás voltou com toda a intensidade quando ela se viu capturada por aqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes.

Sua cabeça começou a girar e ela ficou feliz por estar sentada e não precisar contar com a força de suas pernas. Aquilo se devia apenas ao cansaço, disse ela a si mesma. Nada mais. Ele não era _tão_ bonito assim.

Sem conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo, Polly fez uma vaga tentativa de diminuir a tensão entre eles.

— Bela roupa. Eu não sabia que você tinha um segundo emprego de garçom.

Ela ficou aliviada quando ele não sorriu.

Jamais conseguiria achar um homem sem senso de humor minimamente atraente, mesmo que ele _tivesse_ um corpo incrível que ficasse lindo num smoking.

— _Theé mou_, por que está sentada no chão? Onde estão as suas botas?

— Debaixo da mesa. Eu estava esvaziando as caixas e os saltos ficavam na minha bainha... — Ao notar que os olhos dele estavam fixados em suas pernas, ela sentiu o seu corpo se aquecer. — Não importa. Prometo que usarei sapatos quando tiver que lidar com um cliente; portanto, poupe o sermão.

— Você não tem nenhuma...

Ele se deteve no meio da frase, com a atenção capturada pela dramática transformação ocorrida no seu espaço de trabalho, outrora tão organizado.

— _O que_ aconteceu por aqui?

— Você disse que nós poderíamos usar o espaço como bem entendêssemos.

Sabendo que havia soado defensiva, Polly se levantou, profundamente consciente da altura dele, agora que não estava usando suas botas de salto alto. Ela seguiu o olhar alarmado dele e viu o calendário com bombeiros seminus que alguém havia prendido em uma das varas de aço que sustentavam o teto. _Opa_.

— Esse foi um projeto que nós fizemos para um de nossos clientes. É uma obra-prima da fotografia, você não acha? Nós o colocamos aí porque isso nos ajuda a pensar criativamente.

Damon arqueou a sobrancelha zombeteiramente.

— Quanto mais coisas eu descubro a respeito do seu processo criativo, mais fascinado eu fico.

Polly deu de ombros, sem jeito.

— Admito que somos um pouco mais... informais que você, mas aquela história de mesas rotativas não funciona para nós. Nós precisamos de um espaço que tenha a nossa cara.

— Esse lugar está parecendo uma feira — disse ele, pegando a caneta rosa que ela mantinha em sua mesa, incrédulo. — O que vem a ser isso?

Exausta, e com a cabeça latejando, Polly desejou ter escondido a caneta.

— É a minha caneta da sorte. Eu gosto dela. Ela me faz sorrir e eu sou mais criativa quando estou feliz.

— Isso é muito bom, porque, obviamente, a sua felicidade é a minha maior prioridade. Por falar em alegria, os peixes já se adequaram? Estão com saudade de casa? Apreciaram a vista? Há algo que eu possa fazer para deixá-los mais à vontade?

Polly decidiu ignorar o seu sarcasmo.

— Não se aproxime demais. Eles têm medo de tubarões.

— Eu _não_ sou um tubarão, srta. Prince.

— Você acabou de devorar a empresa do meu pai com uma única dentada; portanto, perdoe-me por discordar.

— Nós dois sabemos que eu não tenho nenhum interesse nos negócios do seu pai.

— O que é uma pena, porque você está preso a nós agora. — De repente, ela gostou da ironia daquela situação. — Está preso ao nosso enfoque cor-de-rosa, fofo, nosso amor aos peixes, e nós estamos presos às suas regras de mesas vazias, olhar sempre em frente e nada de risos. Temos muita coisa interessante pela frente. — Subitamente cansada demais para continuar brigando, ela escondeu furtivamente o seu caderno de anotações cor-de-rosa sob um arquivo, na esperança de que Damon não o notasse. — Pode, por favor, devolver a minha caneta? Eu tive as minhas melhores ideias com ela.

Damon franziu as sobrancelhas fazendo com que ela se perguntasse o que havia dito de errado daquela vez. Era evidente que ele achava que ela era uma completa idiota.

— Pode parar de fazer caretas o tempo todo? Isso é muito perturbador.

Ele a avaliou por um longo momento e então pousou a caneta em sua mesa.

— Teve notícias de seu pai?

— Não.

— Ele nunca liga para você?

Com aquela única frase, Damon, ainda que inadvertidamente atingiu o seu ponto mais vulnerável. Temendo que ele notasse que a havia atingido, Polly baixou os olhos.

— Nós levamos vidas independentes. — Ela não daria a Damon Doukakis a satisfação de saber que estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele com toda aquela história. — Era só isso? Eu estou muito ocupada.

Houve um breve silêncio e então ele a surpreendeu.

Você parece exausta. Precisa parar por hoje.

O fato de ele ter notado o seu cansaço enviou um centelha de calor pelo corpo dela, uma sensação que a assustou mais do que o poder que ele exercia sobre ela. A última coisa de que ela precisava era achar que ele era uma pessoa compreensiva.

— Eu não posso parar. Meu chefe pensa que eu sou uma preguiçosa e eu ainda tenho um milhão de ligações para fazer antes de voltar para casa.

— Você não pode ir para casa — disse ele, olhando, incrédulo, para um ursinho de pelúcia que pegara na mesa dela. — Há uma multidão de jornalistas lá fora, esperando que um de nós saia para nos bombardear de perguntas.

Polly arrancou o ursinho das mãos dele.

— Eu não tenho medo de jornalistas.

— Eu não estou falando de algumas perguntinhas inconvenientes. Estou me referindo a uma horda de pessoas sedentas de sangue. Você e o ursinho podem ficar em meu apartamento, esta noite — disse ele, enfiando a mão no bolso e estendendo-lhe um cartão. — Pegue o elevador para a cobertura. Esse cartão abrirá a porta. Você ficará segura por lá.

Ele estava lhe oferecendo um lugar para se refugiar da imprensa?

Aquele gesto inesperado a desestabilizou. Ficar no apartamento dele significava que ela poderia continuar a trabalhar até tarde.

— Bem , isso é... se você... obrigada — disse ela. — E como você pretende evitá-los?

— Meu carro está no subsolo. — Ele checou o seu relógio.

— Tenho que ir agora, mas amanhã conversaremos sobre a sua apresentação. Eu tenho muitas perguntas.

— Eu não vou poder conversar amanhã com você. Vou a Paris para uma reunião com um cliente.

— A que horas é o seu voo?

— Eu vou de trem. Parto às sete e meia, mas a reunião é à noite. — Ao notar como aquilo havia soado, ela enrubesceu. — Eles mudaram o horário da reunião depois de eu ter comprado a minha passagem.

— E você achou que não seria nada mau passar um dia em Paris — disse Damon, cheio de desdém, dissolvendo o breve momento de harmonia.

Aquela censura contínua era demais para ela, depois de um dia longo e estressante como aquele.

— Foi um _ticket_ econômico. Não havia como trocá-lo.

— Eu vi as contas da empresa.

— Não, você viu as contas dos _diretores_.

— Com quem é que você vai se reunir em Paris?

— Gérard Bonnel, o vice-presidente de Marketing da _Santenne_.

— Você não pode se encontrar com alguém do nível de Gérard sozinha. Eu vou com você. E, pelo amor de Deus, use um _tailleur_.

Polly abriu a boca para discutir, mas ele já estava a caminho do elevador.

Com sua autoconfiança minada, ela olhou para ele e decidiu que não passaria a noite em seu apartamento. E daí que alguns poucos jornalistas estivessem esperando por ela lá fora? Ela já havia lidado com aquele tipo de situação antes. Além do mais, estava tão cansada e mal-humorada que bastaria um olhar seu para que eles se dessem conta do perigo que estavam correndo ao se aproximar demais dela.

Exausta e abatida, Polly ainda trabalhou por mais uma hora e então calçou as botas, enfiou o celular no bolso e desfrutou da silenciosa e panorâmica descida de elevador. A ideia de Damon Doukakis acompanhando-a até Paris a horrorizou. Ela só queria levar o seu trabalho adiante e evitá-lo o máximo possível.

Estava pensando se haveria um modo de se perder dele na estação de trem, quando as portas do elevador se abriram no _foyer_, mas então uma multidão de repórteres avançou sobre ela.

— _Polly, tem alguma declaração sobre o fato de Damon Doukakis ter assumido o controle da empresa do seu pai?_

— _Tem notícias dele?_

— _Há alguma verdade nos boatos de que ele está com a irmã de Damon?_

Um cotovelo acertou os rins dela e Polly se contorceu de dor.

— Oh! Cuidado onde você...

Empurrada de um lado para o outro, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e sua cabeça bateu em algo duro e frio. Viu um _flash_ e sentiu um líquido quente escorrer pelo seu rosto.

_Sangue_, pensou ela, tonta, e então tudo ficou preto.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

— Ela o quê? Em que hospital?

Damon abandonou a sua acompanhante no meio do jantar, enfiou o celular no bolso e seguiu em direção à limusine, enquanto seus seguranças afastavam o aglomerado de jornalistas que seguiam cada passo seu.

— É grave?

— O hospital não quis fornecer detalhes, senhor — disse Franco, enquanto dirigia habilmente no complicado tráfego de Londres. — Só sei que se trata de um ferimento na cabeça, mas eles querem que ela passe a noite lá em observação, de modo que deve ter sido sério.

Damon soltou a gravata e se recostou no assento do seu carro, tentando conter a sua frustração.

Por que ela havia deixado o edifício? Ele tinha lhe deixado instruções precisas para ficar em seu apartamento. Instruções que ela, aparentemente, havia ignorado.

Aquela moça era um completo desastre.

Parte dele estava tentada a deixar que ela sofresse devido à sua própria estupidez, mas outra estava agudamente consciente de que ela estava sozinha no hospital e que ninguém sabia como entrar em contato com o seu pai.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

— Ligue anonimamente para a imprensa, Franco, e avise que a srta. Prince está no hospital.

O motorista olhou para ele pelo retrovisor.

— Foram eles que a colocaram lá, patrão.

— Não estou falando dos tabloides, mas das TVs e dos rádios. Conte-lhes que ela foi seriamente ferida num acidente e que nós não sabemos quanto tempo ela ficará no hospital. Mantenha um tom vago e preocupante. Quero que a história saia no próximo noticiário.

Ao saber que sua filha estava no hospital, Peter Prince certamente sairia de seu esconderijo.

Otimista, achando, afinal, que os últimos acontecimentos poderiam se voltar a seu favor, Damon tentou relaxar, embora sua preocupação com a sua irmã estivesse crescendo a cada hora que passava.

Arianna tinha apenas 6 anos de idade quando seus pais morreram. Diante da enorme responsabilidade de tomar conta dela, Damon crescera do dia para a noite. Compreendera que ela seria sua responsabilidade dali por diante e que era seu trabalho evitar que sua irmãzinha se ferisse. Ele só não podia imaginar que a maior ameaça à felicidade de Arianna viesse dela mesma.

_E se ela fizesse algo tão estúpido quanto se casar com aquele homem?_

Ele saltou assim que a limusine parou diante do hospital e seguiu em direção ao departamento de emergência, aliviado por poder focar a sua atenção em outra coisa que não as duvidosas escolhas de sua irmã.

O lugar estava apinhado de gente, mas bastou um olhar seu para a recepcionista para que ela o atendesse, se aprumando e ajeitando o cabelo.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Estou procurando uma amiga — disse Damon, com o seu melhor sorriso vencedor para a mulher. — Polly Prince. Ela estava inconsciente e foi trazida numa ambulância. Deve estar numa maca, em algum lugar.

— Prince... Prince... — disse a moça ao finalmente conseguir afastar os olhos do rosto dele e checar os registros. — Baia um. Mas você não pode...

— É para a esquerda ou para a direita? — Muito consciente do efeito que costumava exercer sobre as mulheres, Damon não tinha medo de usar aquilo em seu benefício quando lhe convinha. — Sou muito grato pela sua ajuda.

— À esquerda, pelas portas duplas — disse ela, sem fôlego. — A médica está com ela.

— Obrigado.

Lançando-lhe um sorriso, ele atravessou as portas antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse impedi-lo e se viu num cubículo vazio, com exceção de uma médica que parecia prestes a explodir.

Damon sentiu uma espécie de compaixão por ela.

— Não me diga. Você acabou de cruzar com Polly e está tendo que usar todas as suas forças para controlar a sua raiva. — Ele lançou um breve olhar em direção à maca e viu apenas um curativo sujo de sangue. — _Onde_ está ela?

— Ela acabou de se dar alta, contra os conselhos médicos. Nós queríamos mantê-la sob observação durante 24 horas, mas ela disse que não podia ficar porque tinha muito o que fazer; mas, o que ela deveria fazer mesmo, era repousar. Ela teve uma batida muito feia na cabeça. — Claramente aborrecida, a médica recolocou o estetoscópio em seu bolso. — Ela mencionou uma viagem a Paris e uma reunião com um cliente. Nós não conseguimos fazer com que ela largasse o celular. Ela o manteve em sua mão durante todo o exame. Tenho que admitir que sua dedicação me deixou impressionada.

Damon chegou a se perguntar se ele e a médica estavam falando da mesma pessoa.

— Quer dizer que você a aconselhou a ficar, mas ela foi embora, mesmo assim?

— Isso mesmo. Acho que ela ficará bem, mas não a deixe sozinha. Mantenha-se atento aos sinais para trazê-la de volta caso o estado dela se agrave.

— Para que lado ela foi?

— Ela seguiu para a entrada das ambulâncias. Disse que tinha uma carona até em casa. — Confusa, a médica olhou para ele. — Achei que era por isso que você estava aqui.

Damon, porém, já estava a caminho da porta, com o celular na mão, dando instruções para que seu motorista desse a volta com o carro.

Não havia nenhum sinal de Polly.

— Qual é a estação de metrô mais próxima?

— Acho que é a _Monument_, senhor.

Seguindo sua intuição, Damon entrou no carro.

— Vamos para lá.

Poucos minutos depois, ele a avistou, caminhando com a cabeça baixa e os ombros encurvados, parecendo prestes a entrar em colapso.

Damon saltou do carro e se aproximou dela em três passos.

— _Theé mou_, você quer morrer? Primeiro deixa o escritório depois de eu tê-la advertido a respeito da imprensa, e agora se dá alta do hospital, apesar das recomendações médicas. Por que essa necessidade de fazer sempre exatamente o oposto do que lhe dizem?

— Damon?

Perplexa, ela virou a cabeça e ele viu as manchas de sangue em seu cabelo louro e a mancha arroxeada em seu rosto.

— _Maledizione_. Eles bateram em você?

Parecendo evidentemente desorientada, ela olhou para ele e para a limusine, alternadamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinha um encontro.

— Eu soube que você sofreu um acidente.

— Mas o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Eu fui imediatamente ao hospital, é claro.

— Por que "é claro"? Por que você sequer se importaria de eu estar no hospital? Não é meu parente, nem nada.

Frustrado por ela questionar o que havia sido uma decisão natural para ele, Damon passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Seu pai não está presente e é evidente que você não podia lidar com uma situação dessas sozinha.

— Eu cuido das minhas coisas sozinha o tempo todo. E, francamente, a julgar pelo modo como me tratou durante todo o dia, eu tive a nítida impressão de que, se tivesse uma chance, por menor que fosse, você mesmo teria me internado no hospital. Está me dizendo que abandonou o seu encontro porque soube que eu estava ferida?

— Eu não a abandonei — disse Damon, ofegante. — Cuidei para que a levassem em casa.

— Mas você a privou do prazer da sua companhia e dos prazeres da alcova — disse ela, curvando os lábios num sorriso malicioso. — Coitadinha.

Ignorando o seu tom impertinente, Damon ergueu uma mão e tocou a lateral do rosto dela.

— O que foi que aconteceu, afinal?

— Eles me empurraram. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí sobre uma câmera, mas estou bem. Foi muito gentil da sua parte vir saber como estou, mas eu posso voltar para casa sozinha.

Ela tentou se esquivar dele, mas Damon agarrou os seus braços com força. O corpo dela roçou no dele e o cheiro sutil do seu perfume envolveu os sentidos dele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, perguntando por que era tão difícil manter o controle quando estava com ela.

— Você não pode viajar de metrô, nem dormir sozinha esta noite.

— Está se oferecendo para dormir comigo? — Ela soltou uma gargalhada desajeitada. — Gostaria que pudesse ver a sua cara. Relaxe. Sei que você preferiria a morte a compartilhar os seus lençóis comigo.

Damon, que tivera uma ideia perturbadoramente clara do que faria se ela estivesse sob os mesmos lençóis que ele, ignorou o comentário.

— Por que você deixou o hospital?

— Tenho que ir a Paris amanhã e ainda preciso terminar algumas ideias.

— E _óbvio_ que você não vai a Paris amanhã de manhã — disse Damon, puxando-a para junto de si quando um grupo de transeuntes os empurrou.

— Vou, sim.

— Se o seu pai estivesse aqui, ele a deteria.

Ela não olhou para ele.

— Ele não o faria. Eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões e vou a Paris e pronto.

Tentando se desvencilhar dele, ela se virou e continuou andando em direção ao metrô.

Sem jamais ter conhecido alguém tão teimoso quanto Polly, Damon permaneceu imóvel por um momento, dividido entre a exasperação e a preocupação. Era evidente que ela não estava disposta a ouvir a voz da razão, então o que ele deveria fazer? Jogá-la sobre o seu ombro?

Ao notar dois homens olhando intensamente para as pernas dela, Damon concluiu que aquela não seria uma má ideia. Bastaram quatro passos para que ele a alcançasse.

— Por que é tão importante assim para você chegar a Paris amanhã? Está dormindo com o seu cliente ou algo do gênero?

— Você realmente me tem em alta conta, não é?

Um calor subiu pela nuca dele.

— Eu conheço Gérard. Como a maioria dos franceses, ele aprecia uma bela mulher, e você quer chegar a Paris _nove_ horas antes da reunião.

— O que naturalmente significa que eu estou reservando bastante tempo livre para a nossa tarde de sexo antes de passarmos do quarto para a sala de reuniões, é isso? — exclamou ela, ignorando o fluxo de pessoas ao seu redor, com os olhos fixos nos dele. — Precisa se decidir. Essa manhã, você me disse que eu parecia um flamingo, e agora acha que me transformei numa _femme fatale!_

— Só estou me perguntando o que torna essa reunião tão importante a ponto de você deixar o hospital contrariando as ordens médicas.

— O emprego de todos está em risco. Ele é um novo cliente e eu trabalho na indústria de serviços! E, antes que você faça mais um comentário insensível, não é _desse tipo_ de serviço que eu estou falando.

Ela se virou novamente, mas desta vez Damon estendeu a mão e impediu sua fuga.

— Você está interpretando tudo o que eu digo equivocadamente, de propósito.

— Que outra interpretação pode haver para a frase "você parece um flamingo"?

— Eu estava fazendo um comentário a respeito da sua maneira equivocada de se vestir. Nunca disse que você não era bonita.

Aquelas palavras vieram de alguma parte não identificada do cérebro de Damon, e ele viu o seu próprio choque refletido na confusão estampada nos olhos de Polly. Ele a soltou imediatamente, desconcertado pela intensa carga sexual que parecia irromper a cada contato com ela, por menor que fosse.

— Olhe... você não pode ficar sozinha esta noite e os repórteres que estavam à sua espera no hospital vão se dar conta, a qualquer momento, de que você os enganou, saindo pelos fundos. Entre no carro antes que seja atacada pela segunda vez.

— Eu não preciso da sua carona. Tenho que voltar para a minha casa a fim de preparar as minhas coisas para a reunião de amanhã.

— Eu estou _tentando_ ajudar você.

— E eu estou tentando lhe dizer que não preciso de sua ajuda. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

— Mas, esta noite, quem vai cuidar de você sou eu — disse Damon, estendendo a mão. — Dê-me as suas chaves. Franco vai nos deixar e então irá até a sua casa para pegar o que você precisar. Você pode fazer uma lista no caminho. Eu decidirei se você está bem para ir a Paris pela manhã. Até lá, ficará na cobertura. Se tivesse feito isso da primeira vez, não estaria nessa situação agora.

Polly soltou uma gargalhada reprimida.

— Você sempre assume o controle desse jeito?

— Quando a situação assim o exige, sim.

— Quer dizer que está me convidando para passar a noite na sua casa? Não está com medo de eu armar uma festa muito louca? Macular o lugar com os meus modos desenfreados? Você me conhece... Eu não resisto a uma oportunidade de me esbaldar com homens e álcool.

Ele ignorou a sua referência ao incidente ocorrido na escola.

— Espero que a pancada em sua cabeça tenha amainado o seu desejo intrínseco de causar destruição. Eu vou correr o risco — disse ele, perguntando-se se estava agindo bem ao criar uma situação em que ambos ficariam tão próximos.

— Agradeço o seu gesto, mas estou acostumada a cuidar de mim mesma.

Ela acrescentou aquela última observação numa voz baixa que fez com que ele se questionasse a respeito de qual era exatamente o papel que o pai dela exercia em sua vida.

Damon estava prestes a seguir inquirindo-a, quando percebeu um movimento com o canto dos seus olhos.

— Temos companhia. Vamos embora daqui — disse ele, pegando-a no colo e acomodando-a no assento de trás da limusine, batendo a porta alguns segundos antes de os repórteres se aproximarem.

— Vamos embora.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, no subsolo da _Doukakis Tower_, Polly se viu dividida entre a sensação de alívio por ter escapado da imprensa e apreensão, ao olhar para as portas de ferro que se fecharam atrás dela.

— Esse lugar parece uma fortaleza.

— Ele pode ser uma fortaleza quando necessário.

Sem olhar para ela, Damon caminhou em direção ao elevador, seus passos ecoando no concreto.

Era evidente que ele estava zangado, mas Polly não tinha ideia de qual era o motivo.

Depois de enfiá-la no carro, ele seguira conversando em grego com o seu motorista, deixando-a a sós com suas próprias emoções.

— Está zangado porque eu arruinei a sua noite ou porque não sigo as suas ordens, como uma escrava? Eu não _pedi_ que você viesse me salvar. Teria ficado bem sem você.

— Como exatamente? — disse ele, chamando o elevador. — Está se referindo à parte em que foi deixada inconsciente ou àquela em que se deu alta do hospital contra as ordens médicas?

— Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar as minhas próprias decisões.

Ele não pareceu nem um pouco impressionado.

— Qualquer um pode tomar decisões. A questão é tomar a decisão certa, na hora certa.

— É isso o que eu faço.

— O que você faz, senhorita Prince, é discordar de mim por princípio.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Ah, não? Você estava prestes a ser atacada pelos jornalistas pela segunda vez, na mesma noite. Teria entrado no carro se eu não a tivesse obrigado a fazê-lo?

Ela se remexeu, desconfortavelmente.

— Teria, se você tivesse me dado tempo para pensar direito.

— Nós não tínhamos tempo para debater as opções.

O tom selvagem dele intensificou a sua culpa crescente.

— Eu sinto muito! Estraguei a sua noite, e estou me sentindo muito mal por isso. Sou grata a você por ter me ajudado. Só não estou... bem, não estou acostumada a aceitar ajuda.

Polly estava péssima. Ele não só havia ido salvá-la como também abandonara um encontro para ir ao hospital, e ela só o aborrecera.

Quando alguém viera em seu socorro antes?

Quando alguém lhe oferecera alguma ajuda?

Estava aliviada por ele tê-la forçado a entrar no carro. Parecia que uma banda de heavy metal estava ensaiando dentro do seu crânio.

— "C"? — disse Polly, focando os seus olhos cansados no painel brilhante, enquanto o elevador subia. — Seria de carceragem, ou de castigo?

— De cobertura.

— É claro. Cobertura. Você vive acima de todos. Olhe, eu realmente sinto muito por ter arruinado a sua noite. Não tinha me dado conta de que eles estavam tão ávidos por uma história.

— Como foi que você descobriu?

— Meu chefe de segurança me ligou. Estava suficientemente próximo para ver o que aconteceu, mas não o bastante para detê-los. Por que você não ficou no hospital?

— Meu chefe não é nada compreensivo. Ele me disse para deixar de ser preguiçosa e encarar um dia de trabalho.

— Quer dizer que eu sou o culpado pelas suas decisões?

— Foi o que você disse, mas a culpa não é sua. Eu teria feito isso mesmo, independente do que você tivesse dito. — O movimento do elevador estava começando a deixá-la enjoada.

— Se eu não cumprir o combinado, Gérard simplesmente ligará para a próxima agência de sua lista, e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

— Eu _não_ sou um chefe pouco compreensivo — disse ele por entre os dentes. — Qualquer um com um pouco de bom-senso tiraria um tempo para repousar depois de um ferimento como esse. Ou será que você está tentando me impressionar?

— Eu não sou tão estúpida a ponto de pensar que posso impressioná-lo. Só estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho. Nós trabalhamos muito para conquistar essa campanha e precisamos provar que podemos fazer um bom trabalho. Você tem analgésicos no seu apartamento sofisticado?

Damon respirou fundo.

— Sim.

Ele continuava lindo, mesmo com o seu botão de cima aberto e sua gravata borboleta solta, em torno de seu pescoço.

Polly ficou imaginando como seria a mulher que ele havia largado no meio do encontro. Alguém excepcionalmente linda, obviamente, que nem sequer sonhava em usar meia-calça rosa-choque ou em escrever com uma caneta rosa.

Ela o olhou com o canto dos olhos.

Confusa em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos, Polly desviou o olhar rapidamente. Estava tão acostumada a se virar sozinha que era muito estranho ver alguém tomar a frente da situação.

— Você pode voltar para passar o restante da noite com quem quer que seja ela. Ainda não está muito tarde. Eu não preciso de uma babá. Vou só tomar um banho, limpar o sangue... esse tipo de coisa.

— Você parece mais do que determinada a se lançar num desastre atrás do outro. Precisa de alguém que tome conta de você.

Polly riu para depois desejar não tê-lo feito, pois o movimento aumentou ainda mais a sua dor de cabeça.

— A menos que esteja planejando se deitar ao meu lado, na cama, eu não vejo como poderá tomar conta de mim. — Assim que os olhos dele cruzaram com os dela, ela desejou não ter usado aquelas palavras. Era desconcertantemente fácil pensar em sexo com aquele homem por perto, e ela não estava acostumada a isso. — Eu só preciso de um analgésico e um pouco de sono.

O conforto que sentira ao saber que ele estaria por perto, porém, a abalou. Por que aquilo lhe parecia tão importante? Afinal, ela nunca fora do tipo dependente.

Seriamente nervosa, Polly ficou aliviada quando as portas do elevador finalmente se abriram e ela pôde estabelecer um pouco de espaço entre eles.

Nenhum dos boatos que ouvira a respeito daquela cobertura a haviam preparado para o seu esplendor.

Atônita, ela ficou admirando a brilhante paisagem da cidade que se estendia por trás dos 360° de janelas, em todas as direções. Polly nunca havia visto tanto vidro num único lugar.

— Bem... ninguém vai sofrer de claustrofobia aqui — disse ela vagamente. — Isso é incrível.

— Eu gosto da sensação de espaço. Minha casa de veraneio na Grécia é moderna. Eu gosto de luz.

Aquela era a primeira coisa pessoal que ele lhe dizia.

— Você tem uma casa de veraneio na Grécia? Que sorte a sua.

_Meu Deus, que resposta idiota_. Não era de admirar que ele pensasse que ela era uma idiota completa. Devia estar arrependido de ter bancado o enfermeiro, em vez de prosseguir com o seu encontro com alguém que, sem dúvida, era uma mestra na arte da conversação sofisticada.

Mordendo o seu lábio inferior, ela decidiu fingir que ele era um cliente.

Ela nunca ficava travada, nem sem jeito com eles, não é?

— Você pode usar o quarto de hóspedes no final desse andar. Vou lhe mostrar onde fica.

Polly lançou um olhar para os grossos tapetes brancos que cobriam o chão de madeira polida e automaticamente tirou as botas.

Andando na ponta dos pés, atrás dele, ela se sentiu como um cachorro perdido que tivesse entrado na casa de alguém.

Aquele homem não passava a noite preocupado em como manter a sua empresa e proteger o emprego de seus funcionários.

Era tão bem-sucedido que sua única preocupação em relação ao dinheiro devia ser contá-lo.

Ela vislumbrou a cozinha de aspecto futurista e ele interceptou o seu olhar.

— Está com fome? Posso pedir ao meu _chef_ para lhe preparar alguma coisa.

— Não, a menos que ele faça massa com molho de analgésico. Eu não estou em condições de comer nada, mas obrigada pela oferta.

Ela perdeu o fôlego ao chegar ao quarto de hóspedes. Chamas crepitavam numa lareira moderna, e a cama estava posicionada de modo a tirar vantagem da vista espetacular. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado um milhão de minúsculas lâmpadas em torno de cada prédio de Londres.

Qualquer hóspede que ali ficasse, jamais desejaria sair de lá, pensou ela, melancolicamente.

— O banheiro fica naquela porta. Seu cabelo está sujo de sangue...

Ele ergueu uma mão e então a baixou, como se não soubesse ao certo se deveria tocá-la, ou não.

A atração sexual parecia empurrá-los, um na direção do outro.

Com um leve franzir de sua testa, ele deu um passo para trás e ambos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu não espero...

— Você quer ajuda?

Ninguém jamais havia lhe perguntado se ela queria ajuda antes, e aquilo mexeu com ela, embora não tanto quanto a súbita necessidade de dizer "sim". Foi somente a ideia de tirar a roupa na frente dele que a impediu de aceitar a sua oferta.

— Eu vou ficar bem, mas agradeço a sua preocupação.

Parte dela preferia que ele não o tivesse feito. Ao ajudá-la, ele a havia desequilibrado emocionalmente.

Ele podia ser implacável, mas era também decente.

_E terrivelmente atraente._

Damon estendeu a mão e pressionou um botão junto à cama.

O punho da camisa dele se mexeu, revelando um pulso forte, salpicado de pelos escuros. A tela da televisão surgiu na parede, mas Polly não a notou. Estava fascinada pelo contraste entre a seda branca e a pele masculina e bronzeada.

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior.

Devia estar em sérios apuros para achar o pulso de um homem sexy.

— A notícia do seu acidente deve sair na TV dentro de uma hora. Se o seu pai estiver assistindo, certamente entrará em contato com você. Se ele o fizer, quero que você aperte o número "2" no telefone junto à cama. Isso a ligará diretamente à suíte máster.

Polly estava tão ocupada imaginando-o nu que precisou de um momento para processar o que ele estava dizendo.

— Não havia nenhuma câmera de TV por lá, apenas fotógrafos e alguns repórteres. Isso não vai sair no noticiário.

— Vai, sim.

As palavras dele se depositaram lentamente em sua cabeça ferida.

— Mas... você _contou_ a eles? Oh, meu Deus... Você usou o meu acidente para atraí-lo.

— Eu não fui responsável pelo que aconteceu. Foi _você_ quem tomou a decisão de enfrentar um monte de jornalistas ávidos por fofocas.

A resposta fria dele foi a gota d'água.

Atordoada devido à descoberta de que a ajuda que ele lhe oferecera havia sido motivada por um desejo de fazer com que o seu pai saísse de seu esconderijo, Polly agarrou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro para se equilibrar.

— E pensar que, por um momento, eu pensei que você era uma pessoa legal... Você deveria ter falado comigo antes de ter se dado a todo esse trabalho. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que isso não faria a menor diferença para o meu pai. Eu poderia estar no CTI que nem assim ele viria.

As sobrancelhas de Damon se franziram ainda mais diante daquela confissão emocionada.

— Está me dizendo que seu pai poderia ficar sabendo que você está no hospital e, mesmo assim, não entrar em contato?

A resposta alarmada dele a deixou ainda mais deprimida. Só havia uma coisa pior do que ter um pai que não lhe dava a menor importância: o mundo todo saber disso.

— Para mim, já chega. Espero que sua consciência não o impeça de dormir.

Damon ainda a olhou por um longo momento. Evidente que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Em vez disso, porém comprimiu os lábios.

— Não tranque a porta. Quero ouvir se você cair.

— E, por quê? Pretende chamar os _paparazzi_ para que eles possam me fotografar de pertinho?

Sentindo-se pior do que jamais se sentira em toda a sua vida, Polly entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta, trancando-a desafiadoramente.

_Droga._

Ao descobrir as lágrimas que se aglomeravam em seus olhos, ela cerrou os dentes e conteve a emoção, sabendo que aquilo só pioraria a sua dor de cabeça.

— Maldito... vil, máquina desumana... — disse ela, diante do espelho, molhando a ponta de uma toalha e limpando a sua cabeça com cuidado. — Ai.

Cerrando os dentes, ela tentou analisar por que estava tão decepcionada.

Polly olhou para o seu rosto pálido no espelho.

Porque, por apenas um momento, ela havia se deixado levar por aquela atração perturbadora que havia entre eles. Por um momento apenas, ela se esquecera de que tudo o que importava para ele era a sua irmã, e cometera o engano de achar que ele se importava, ao menos um pouquinho, com ela.

Era nisso que dava baixar a guarda.

Tentando ignorar a dor, Polly levou o tempo de que precisava no banheiro a fim de se assegurar que ele já tivesse ido embora quando ela saísse. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, o quarto estava vazio.

Havia uma mala sobre a cama, provavelmente repleta das roupas que ela havia colocado em sua lista.

O fantástico Franco obviamente havia agido rápido.

Na mesa ao lado da cama, havia analgésicos e uma jarra d'água.

Polly choramingou, determinada a não se sentir grata. Providenciar analgésicos não fazia dele uma pessoa atenciosa.

Ela os engoliu e então colocou o _short_ rendado e a camiseta que usava para dormir, tentando não pensar na cara séria de Franco ao recolher as suas roupas. Depois, pegou o _BlackBerry_ da bolsa e checou os _e-mails_. Satisfeita, após se certificar de que não havia nada neles que não pudesse esperar até a manhã, ela se acomodou no topo da cama, pegou o seu caderno de anotações e começou a rabiscar ideias para a reunião do dia seguinte.

Determinada a mostrar a Gérard que ele havia feito a coisa certa escolhendo a sua agência, ela esboçou algumas ideias até o sono vencê-la e o peso de sua cabeça ceder sobre os travesseiros.

Damon assistiu ao noticiário segurando um copo de whisky com força. Havia fotos de Polly sendo levada para a ambulância, com o sangue visível em seu rosto e uma entrevista com a médica que se recusara a comentar o estado de sua paciente. Aquilo seria o bastante para fazer com que o mais relapso dos pais corresse para o telefone mais próximo.

Mas o telefone continuou em silêncio.

_Que tipo de homem ficava sabendo que a sua filha estava no hospital e não ligava para ela?_

A responsabilidade com a sua família era parte integrante dele tanto quanto o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Era evidente que Peter Prince não sentia o mesmo.

Damon voltou a pensar naquele dia, há 10 anos, quando recebera uma ligação da escola. Saíra de uma importante reunião de negócios para dar assistência à sua irmã, e fora duro com ela. Crianças, especialmente adolescentes, precisavam de regras e disciplina. Sua lembrança duradoura daquele dia, porém, não tinha nada a ver com Arianna, mas sim com Polly Prince, num canto da sala da diretoria, _sozinha_ e desafiadora, enquanto ele acabava com ela.

Que papel, afinal, aquele homem exercera na vida de Polly?

Seu celular tocou. Damon olhou na direção do quarto de hóspedes, mas a porta continuava firmemente fechada, e ele se perguntou se deveria ver como ela estava. A médica havia dito que ela precisava de alguém por perto.

Tentando afastar uma desconcertante imagem de Polly estendida inconsciente no chão do quarto, ele falou com o seu piloto e então desligou.

É claro que ela não havia desmaiado.

Aquela imagem, porém, não o abandonou mais. _Só uma olhada_, prometeu ele a si mesmo, indo até o quarto de hóspedes. Se ela estivesse respirando, ele a deixaria em paz.

Damon abriu a porta e a viu enroscada no alto da cama, com o caderno de anotações virado para a coberta de seda branca e a tinta de sua caneta se espalhando pelo tecido delicado.

Mas não foi a tinta que chamou a sua atenção, e, sim, a excepcional palidez do seu rosto. Ao lembrar-se do comentário da médica de que ela deveria ter permanecido no hospital, ele atravessou o quarto apressadamente, preocupado. Será que a ferida havia voltado a sangrar? Damon afastou suavemente o cabelo dela de seu rosto, mas a sensação dos fios macios caindo sobre a sua mão como ouro líquido, e o seu perfume, o distraíram de seu intento.

Lembrando a si mesmo de que deveria checar a ferida dela, ele ajeitou o cabelo dela para trás e avaliou o seu rosto.

Havia sombras arroxeadas escuras sob os seus olhos e a ferida ainda tinha uma cor muito forte. Adormecida, ela parecia ainda mais nova.

Ele se lembrou das palavras dela na sala de reuniões.

— _No caso de uma emergência, sou eu quem lido com ela._

Não havia como negar que Polly tinha trabalhado muito para instalar a sua equipe adequadamente no novo ambiente de trabalho e que a havia defendido com uma paixão surpreendente.

Damon retirou suavemente a caneta dos dedos dela e a colocou na mesa, ao lado da cama.

Ao se inclinar sobre ela e cobri-la com o edredom, Damon deixou cair o seu caderno de anotações cor-de-rosa.

Ele o pegou, alisou as páginas amassadas e estava prestes a fechá-lo, quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

_Corra, respire, viva..._

Ela havia rascunhado aquelas palavras em seu caderno numa escrita esquisita, mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção foram as outras combinações.

_Corra, viva. Corra direito. Viva para correr. Sinta-se vivo._

Era evidente que ela havia brincado com uma série de combinações, numa tentativa de criar um slogan para a marca.

Com a atenção ainda voltada para o caderno, Damon se sentou na ponta da cama. Sem pudores de violar sua privacidade, ele folheou o caderno até o começo, lendo o que ela havia escrito.

Uma coisa despontava com inquietante clareza.

Ele havia se equivocado redondamente em sua opinião a respeito de Polly Prince.

A mente criativa por trás de todas as campanhas brilhantes da agência pertencia àquela moça, estendida sobre a cama.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Polly acordou com um zumbido insistente em seus ouvidos. Abriu um olho e foi cega pela intensidade da luz do sol em seu rosto.

— Desligue essa luz.

— É a luz do sol.

— O que o sol está fazendo aqui a essa hora? — Irritada, ela enfiou a cabeça sob o travesseiro e então gritou de dor ao esbarrar em sua ferida: — Ai. Isso dói. E esse barulho é...

— Você ligou o alarme do celular. — Uma mão forte e bronzeada apareceu em frente a ela para pegar o _BlackBerry_ e silenciá-lo. — São seis da manhã.

— Não pode ser... — disse ela com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. — Vá embora.

— Você pode se virar e voltar a dormir, mas, como não se mexeu a noite toda, eu quis saber se você estava viva.

— Eu não estou viva. Ninguém está realmente vivo a essa hora da manhã. — Ela soltou um gemido e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. — Deixe-me em paz.

— Está enjoada? — perguntou ele com a voz tensa. — Vou ligar para o médico e pedir que venha vê-la.

— Eu não preciso de um médico. Sou sempre assim de manhã, quer tenha batido a cabeça ou não. Tenho que acordar lentamente, no meu tempo. O que você está fazendo no meu quarto, afinal? Planejando algum novo método para fazer o meu pai aparecer? Eu não passo de uma isca para você, não é? Você, por acaso, colocou o gancho na minha cabeça? — perguntou ela, levando a mão à testa.

— Não, mas isso ainda está na minha lista de possibilidades — disse ele, parecendo exasperado. — Para o seu governo, eu só estou no seu quarto porque estava preocupado com você.

— Quanto tempo passou aí?

— A maior parte da noite. Eu dormi na poltrona. Queria me certificar de que você não estava desenvolvendo nenhum dos sintomas mencionados pela médica.

Cuidadosamente, para não tocar novamente na ferida, Polly afastou o travesseiro e olhou para ele. Em algum momento durante a noite ele tirara o seu smoking, descartara a camisa suja de sangue e tomara um banho. Vestindo um jeans preto casual e uma camisa polo, ele estava tão atraente quanto de terno.

— Você não parece ter dormido numa poltrona. — _Ele parecia cheio de energia_, pensou ela, melancolicamente, ressentida por ser obrigada a começar o seu dia sendo confrontada com toda aquela vibrante masculinidade. — Você ficou me olhando dormir? Isso não é um pouco repugnante?

— É chato. Você não é muito excitante dormindo.

Apesar da ironia em seu tom de voz, as palavras dele a fizeram se lembrar dos pensamentos proibidos que ela vinha tendo com ele.

Por que, então, ficou me olhando? Estava com medo que sua refém pudesse morrer?

— Você _não_ é minha refém.

— Você me trouxe aqui na esperança de que o meu pai viesse me buscar, e não porque se preocupa comigo; portanto, pare de bancar o santinho.

Atônita com a descoberta de que ele havia passado à noite cuidando dela, Polly se sentou lentamente e viu a xícara de café na mesa, ao lado da cama. O aroma minou as suas defesas.

— Oh... isso é para mim?

— Já aprendi que a sua cor preferida é rosa, mas infelizmente não tenho xícaras dessa cor.

Ela não sabia o que a havia irritado mais, se o tom seco de sua voz ou o fato de ele irradiar vitalidade, enquanto ela se sentia um trapo.

— É claro que não. Você é o tipo de homem que tem que provar constantemente a sua masculinidade a todos ao seu redor. Um homem de verdade não tem medo de usar cor-de-rosa.

— Um homem de verdade? — repetiu ele com um sorriso irônico.

— Sim, e eu não estou me referindo a músculos, ou testosterona — disse ela, voltando os seus olhos para a barba cerrada que já sombreava o seu maxilar. — A masculinidade não se resume apenas a parecer capaz de cortar um tronco com apenas um golpe de machado.

Era essa a impressão que ele dava. Céus, como é que um homem podia estar tão lindo, nas primeiras horas da manhã especialmente depois de ter dormido numa poltrona.

— Eu já cortei muitos troncos, mas confesso que nunca o fiz usando uma camisa cor-de-rosa.

Tomada de assalto pela perturbadora imagem daqueles ombros amplos agitando um machado, Polly estava prestes a pousar a xícara, quando viu a tinta sobre a coberta.

— Oh, _não_! Eu fiz isso? Sinto muito. Devo ter adormecido segurando a minha caneta.

— A sua caneta rosa, macia, feliz. Aquela de que você precisa para ter as suas ideias criativas.

Algo no tom dele lhe pareceu estranho, embora Polly estivesse excessivamente mortificada pelo estrago que havia causado para se deter naquilo.

— Sei que você não tem uma boa opinião a meu respeito, mas, danificar a propriedade alheia não é o meu crime mais habitual. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito.

— Comparado à maioria dos desastres que parecem acontecer quando você está por perto, eu diria que escapei impunemente. Vista-se. Quero conversar com você.

— O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

— É o que eu pretendo descobrir.

Polly queimou as pestanas para pensar em algo que ele pudesse ter descoberto que a colocasse em apuros. Teria a ver com o modo como ela havia decorado o escritório?

— Essa não é uma boa hora para conversarmos. Na verdade, eu preciso me apressar para pegar o trem para Paris.

— Há pouco você estava quase inconsciente e agora quer ir à Paris.

— Eu dormi como se estivesse morta porque estava muito cansada, não porque bati com a cabeça. Não dormia direito desde o dia em que você me ligou dizendo que estava prestes a arruinar a minha vida. E eu _tenho_ que ir a Paris. A equipe depende disso.

— Por que está tão determinada a proteger a sua equipe?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Porque eu me preocupo com eles, só isso. Não quero que eles percam os seus empregos... especialmente porque parte da culpa pela atual situação é do meu pai. Eles sempre foram muito gentis e cooperativos comigo. Eu comecei na empresa logo que saí da escola... Não sabia nada.

— Você não fez uma faculdade?

Polly pensou melancolicamente nos prospectos que havia rasgado.

— Eu aprendi trabalhando. Pode-se aprender muito na prática. — Sabendo que alguém como ele jamais concordaria com ela, se recostou em seus travesseiros. — Mais alguma coisa que queira saber?

Polly olhou para o seu caderno de anotações, ao seu lado, na cama, e enrubesceu ao se lembrar de todos os segredos que ele continha.

Ele esperou por um momento.

— Bem?

— Bem, o quê?

— Foi uma leitura de cabeceira extremamente esclarecedora.

— É muito feio ler as anotações particulares de outra pessoa — disse ela em voz baixa. — Suponho que também espie pelo buraco das fechaduras e ouça por trás das portas.

— Eu lhe perguntei de quem eram as ideias criativas. Por que simplesmente não me contou a verdade?

— Eu lhe disse que era um esforço de equipe. Essa é a verdade.

— O _slogan_ e a ideia por trás da campanha dos tênis de corrida são seus. A julgar por esse caderno de anotações, você é a responsável por todas as ideias criativas que vieram da _Prince Advertising_ nos últimos três anos. Eu vi o portfólio e as contas da sua empresa...

Polly se encolheu.

— Mais leitura de cabeceira? Parece que você gosta de histórias de terror.

— Eu diria que gosto de mistérios. Ellen, minha diretora financeira, checou as finanças, e esses números são muito interessantes. Por que foi que todos concordaram com um corte tão drástico em seus salários?

— Você tem uma _mulher_ como diretora financeira?

— Não mude de assunto.

— Porque nenhum de nós queria que alguém fosse demitido. Feche os olhos enquanto encontro alguma coisa decente para vestir. Você tem razão, eu não posso ter esse tipo de conversa com você de pijama. — Deslizando para fora da cama, Polly tirou alguma coisa de sua mala e correu para o banheiro. — Como eu disse, nós somos uma equipe. Estamos juntos nessa.

— É evidente que você tem muito talento. Por que isso não foi reconhecido?

O elogio a deteve. Seu sorriso titubeou.

— Você acha que eu sou talentosa?

— Responda a minha pergunta.

Segurando as roupas à sua frente como um escudo, ela deu de ombros.

— Você conheceu o Conselho.

— Quando você me deu a entender que eles haviam roubado o seu trabalho, eu achei que estava se referindo às planilhas.

Polly apenas olhou para ele e suspirou.

— Eles assumiram os créditos por todas as suas ideias, não foi? Você fez parte da equipe que concorreu à conta?

— Tinha que fazer. Ninguém no Conselho era capaz de apresentar as ideias.

— E você conseguiu a conta da _High Kick Hosiery_. — Ele balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. — Nós deveríamos ter ganhado essa conta.

— Nós fomos melhores. O que prova que nem mesmo um sistema de rodízio de mesas produz um rodízio de boas ideias. E agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que pegar um trem.

A simples ideia de caminhar pela multidão na estação fez com que ela desejasse se deitar num quarto escuro, mas ela preferia ir andando descalça até Paris do que admitir isso a ele.

— Você não vai pegar trem algum. Um médico a examinará e se ele achar que você pode pegar um avião, nós iremos para Paris no meu jato.

— Seu jato? Por quê?

— Porque eu não viajo de trem.

— Não, eu quero dizer... — Ela passou a língua pelos lábios. — Por que _você_ irá também? Suponho que não esteja planejando uma viagem romântica.

Ela torceu para que seu tom petulante quebrasse a tensão entre eles.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Era evidente que ele estava tão ciente do que acontecia quanto ela, pois estreitou os olhos.

— Eu a deixo nervosa. Por quê?

O estômago dela se contraiu e sua boca ficou seca. O que ela poderia lhe responder? _Porque você tem um incrível sex appeal_!

— Você é o chefe. Pode me demitir.

Ele manteve os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Não é esse o motivo.

Perguntando-se por que tinha tanta dificuldade para lidar com os homens, Polly deu de ombros, tentando parecer desdenhosa.!

— Olhe, há muita coisa acontecendo em minha vida ultimamente, O.K.? A campanha de Gérard é muito importante para nós. Se eu me sair bem nessa reunião, é possível que ele nos passe mais trabalho.

— É por isso que eu vou com você. Você não deveria ver alguém do gabarito dele sozinha.

— Você quer dizer que não confia em mim para isso.

— Ao contrário. Eu quero vê-la em ação. Quero saber mais a respeito do seu processo criativo. — Extremamente calmo, ele checou o relógio. — Vista-se. Nós terminaremos essa discussão mais tarde.

— Eu mal posso esperar!

Ele caminhou até a porta e então se deteve.

— Devo lhe dizer que recebi uma ligação, há cerca de uma hora, do detetive particular que contratei para ir atrás de seu pai. Parece que ele também está em Paris.

— É possível. Meu pai é um homem muito romântico.

— Não há nada de romântico num relacionamento entre um homem de 55 anos e uma moça de 24.

— Você não tem como saber. Está sendo muito crítico.

— Quando se trata de proteger a minha família, eu sou realmente crítico — disse ele, assumindo um tom mais duro. — E, por falar em crítica, espero que tenha incluído uma roupa de negócios formal na lista que deu a Franco. Se vai assumir a responsabilidade de uma alta executiva, precisa se vestir de acordo. Você pode até estar habituada a se pavonear para ir ao trabalho com roupas de festa, mas terá que ser mais discreta para tratar com o vice-presidente de marketing. Os franceses gostam de um visual chique.

Convencida de que ainda havia muito o que ele teria que descobrir a seu respeito, Polly não resistiu à tentação de perguntar:

— Era assim que a sua equipe estava vestida quando _não_ conseguiu a conta? Você é muito tradicional. Talvez o cliente não estivesse à procura disso. Ele disse que havia ficado impressionado com a nossa criatividade e individualidade.

— Provavelmente não estava se referindo à sua aparência.

Polly lhe lançou um sorriso inocente.

— Ou talvez tivesse uma queda por flamingos. Eu vou me vestir para encontrá-lo na sala. Preciso fazer algumas ligações antes de sairmos. E, pelo amor de Deus, vista alguma coisa mais rígida e formal. Eu não vou levá-lo a Paris com esse jeans.

Sem lhe dar chance de responder, ela escapou para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta.

— Esse não é o hotel em que eu fiz reserva. Escolhi um lugar bem mais barato.

Preparada para encontrar um lugar sem graça, Polly se pôs a admirar o _glamour_ e a elegância do luxuoso _foyer_ do hotel.

Depois de ter visto o interior do jato particular de Damon, ela havia achado que nada mais a impressionaria, mas estava enganada.

Uma sensação de inferioridade a tomou de assalto. Por mais que repetisse a si mesma que merecia estar lá, ela ainda se sentia uma farsa e estava muito deprimida por isso.

A chegada de Damon mudou a atmosfera reinante. As cabeças se viraram em sua direção, os funcionários ajeitaram os seus uniformes e se aproximaram dele com um alto grau de discrição e deferência.

— Eu não posso pagar uma estadia nesse hotel — disse ela, seriamente preocupada, repassando o orçamento em sua cabeça.

— Não posso cobrar uma coisa dessas de um cliente.

— Acho que nós dois sabemos que as finanças não são o seu forte. De agora em diante, você pode deixar essa parte dos negócios por minha conta. Concentre-se apenas na parte criativa. — Deixando que sua equipe de segurança tratasse dos detalhes com os funcionários do hotel, Damon caminhou pelo foyer. Eu reservei um andar para nós.

_Um andar?_

— Pode ir um pouco mais devagar, por favor?

Preocupada com a possibilidade de o seu "lado criativo" ter saído de férias, Polly correu para acertar o passo com ele a caminho do elevador.

— Eu não posso ignorar as finanças. Tenho que pensar nelas.

— Foi você quem falou em trabalho de equipe. Cada um de nós faz o seu melhor. No seu caso, isso significa rabiscar no seu caderno de anotações cor-de-rosa. Deixe o dinheiro comigo.

— Sim, mas... — O celular de Polly tocou e ela se deteve, do lado de fora do elevador. — Espere um pouco. Eu preciso atender essa ligação... _Bonjour Gérard, ça va? Oui... d'acçord..._

Quando ela finalmente desligou, Damon estava de pé, dentro do elevador, olhando por ela por trás daqueles cílios escuros e grossos que faziam com que sua aparência passasse de bonita para espetacular.

O coração dela batia desenfreado ao se juntar a ele.

— Desculpe-me, mas eu não podia deixar um especialista do marketing esperando.

— Eu não esperava que o fizesse. Assim como também não esperava que você soubesse falar francês.

— Há muita coisa que você ainda não sabe a meu respeito. Eu tenho talentos ocultos.

— Estou vendo. — Aquele olhar agudo e perturbador não saía de seu rosto. — Você não parou de ligar, nem de mandar _e-mails_ desde que acordou.

O súbito escurecimento dos belos olhos de Damon fez com que Polly soubesse que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ela e também rejeitava toda aquela atração indesejada. Ela desejou pressionar a sua boca contra a de Damon e beijá-lo até afastar o sarcasmo e o cinismo que exalava dele.

Aquele impulso lhe pareceu tão estranho que ela chegou a pensar que estava doente.

Alarmada com seus próprios pensamentos, Polly ficou aliviada quando eles chegaram à suíte presidencial.

Ela caminhou pela espaçosa sala de estar até as portas de vidro que davam para o terraço. O ar fresco afastou a nuvem claustrofóbica que a havia abafado nos confins do elevador. Aquele louco impulso de beijá-lo desapareceu, e ela suspirou de alívio ao olhar para os tetos de Paris. Desfrutando daquele momento de relativa calma, ficou tensa ao ouvir os passos dele atrás de si.

— Onde acha que seu pai ficaria?

— Em algum lugar onde ninguém pensaria em procurá-lo.

Pensando melancolicamente em como seria bom desfrutar do luxo daquele hotel e do romantismo de Paris sem ter que pensar no trabalho ou em seu pai, Polly interrompeu a sua contemplação da cidade.

— Sua irmã também não ligou para você, o que significa que ela não que ser encontrada.

— Ela é muito impulsiva e se deixa levar muito facilmente.

Polly cerrou os dentes.

— Se ainda está se referindo ao episódio ocorrido na escola, posso lembrá-lo que eu tinha 14 anos na época? Ela é uma adulta agora.

— Ela não se comporta como uma adulta e nem sempre toma boas decisões.

— E isso não faz parte do processo de amadurecimento? É preciso tomar algumas decisões erradas para descobrir que elas são erradas. — Polly atribuiu o calor súbito em sua pele ao sol quente francês que banhava o terraço. — Você nunca tomou uma decisão errada? Ou será que já nasceu fazendo a coisa certa? Suponho que tenha recebido tudo de bandeja na vida.

Os frutos daquele sucesso estavam por toda parte. Não apenas no hotel e no jatinho particular que os havia transportado até Paris com tanto luxo, mas em todo o seu estilo de vida. Ele possuía uma casa de veraneio na Grécia, uma cobertura em Nova York e um chalé de esqui na Suíça. Damon Doukakis e sua irmã caminhavam pela vida sem obstáculos. Todas as portas se abriam para recebê-los.

— É isso o que você acha? Pois saiba que meu pai trabalhava para uma empresa de engenharia, uma empresa muito mal gerenciada. Quando foi demitido, ele ficou tão envergonhado por ter decepcionado sua família que se despedia todas as manhãs de minha mãe com um beijo e saía para trabalhar, só que, em vez de ir para a antiga empresa, ele ia até a biblioteca para procurar trabalho. Mas não havia nenhum.

Chocada com aquela inesperada revelação, Polly ficou simplesmente olhando para ele.

— E-ele conseguiu outro emprego? — perguntou ela, por fim.

— Não. Meu pai era grego. Orgulhoso. Não ser capaz de sustentar a sua família era o pior dos fracassos para ele. Atordoado, ele se lançou de carro, do alto da ponte — disse ele de maneira muito prática. — Eu estava esperando meus pais voltarem para casa quando a polícia bateu em minha porta.

Polly mal conseguia respirar.

— Eles?

— Minha mãe também estava no carro. Não sabemos se ele perdeu as esperanças e decidiu levá-la consigo, ou se ela sabia o que ele pretendia fazer — disse ele ao voltar um olhar vazio para a cidade. — O pior é que aquelas demissões não eram necessárias. Eu descobri isso alguns anos depois, quando aprendi algumas duras lições a respeito dos negócios. Tudo aconteceu devido a decisões equivocadas. Foi então que eu decidi que nunca trabalharia para outra pessoa, que nunca permitiria que outra pessoa controlasse o meu destino.

Aquilo esclarecia muita coisa.

Polly se deu conta de que a impressão que tivera dele era tão equivocada quanto a que ele tivera dela.

— Você teve que cuidar da sua irmã.

— Arianna tinha apenas seis anos — disse ele com um sorriso desajeitado. — Eu estava com 16, na época, e a única habilidade que tinha era com computadores. Eu sempre me metia em encrenca na escola por causa de _hacking_, por isso decidi que deveria haver uma maneira de transformar aquilo em algo rentável. Desenvolvi um método para analisar dados pelo qual todas as empresas se interessaram. — Ele deu de ombros. — Eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Tive sorte.

— Mas o seu negócio hoje em dia não é computação...

— Essa foi outra lição que eu aprendi: diversificar.

Ele havia pensado em tudo. Feito tudo o que podia para garantir a segurança de sua irmã.

Polly sentiu uma estranha pontada em seu peito. Sabia que não devia invejar alguém que sofrerá uma perda tão trágica, mas nem pôde evitar. Mesmo sem pai nem mãe eles haviam constituído uma família.

—- Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês perder o pai e a mãe ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais dessa maneira.

— A vida pode ser muito dura. Isso acontece — disse ele, com uma expressão indecifrável. — E quanto à sua mãe? Suponho que ela tenha sido a primeira mulher de quem o seu pai se divorciou.

— Ela foi embora quando eu ainda era um bebê. Ser mãe não combinava muito com ela. Ou talvez eu fosse muito difícil de lidar. Seja como for, meu pai odiava ficar sozinho. Toda vez que um relacionamento terminava, ele procurava uma nova mulher.

O comportamento de seu pai ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la embaraçada hoje em dia, aos 24 anos de idade, e ela odiava isso.

— E as mulheres são sempre mais novas do que ele?

Ao perceber o tom reprovador em sua voz, Polly sentiu o seu rosto se aquecer.

— Na maioria das vezes.

— E Isso é muito constrangedor para você?

— Terrivelmente. — Diante da perturbadora honestidade dele a respeito de seu passado, ela não teve como mentir a respeito dos seus sentimentos.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

— Quer dizer que você não aprova a relação dele com a minha irmã?

— Você me perguntou se eu ficava embaraçada e a resposta é "sim". Agora, quanto a aprovar ou não... — Ela se calou, perguntando-se por que, afinal estava compartilhando os seus pensamentos mais profundos com aquele homem cuja opinião a respeito dela era tão ruim. Ele jamais a compreenderia. — Ele é o meu pai e eu o amo. Tudo o que eu quero é que ele seja feliz. Não é isso o que você deseja para Arianna também?

— Sim, e é por isso que eu não aprovo esse relacionamento. |

— Eu acho que todos os relacionamentos são complicados e não tenho certeza se a idade faz alguma diferença nesses casos.

— Você não se pergunta o que faz um homem de 55 anos ficar com uma garota de 24?

Polly mordeu o lábio inferior, perguntando-se se deveria confessar a ele que qualquer tipo de relacionamento a aterrorizava. Todos eles pareciam destinados a acabar com as vidas das pessoas.

— Por que isso o incomoda tanto? Você não devia se importar tanto com o que as pessoas pensam.

— Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas possam pensar. Tenho medo que Arianna se magoe. Você tem que reconhecer que seu pai não é muito afeito a compromissos.

Polly fez uma débil tentativa de defendê-lo.

— Você também não é exatamente conhecido por relacionamentos de longa duração.

— Isso é diferente.

— Você pula de um relacionamento para outro. Tirando os acordos pré-nupciais e as enormes despesas com advogados, etc., qual é a diferença?

— O casamento é uma responsabilidade, e eu já tenho responsabilidades suficientes. — Ele respirou fundo, como se a simples ideia fosse o bastante para perturbá-lo. — Não há quebra de promessas em meus relacionamentos. Ninguém se magoa.

— Para que uma mulher não se importe com o fim de um relacionamento, o homem em questão precisa ser incrivelmente chato ou um verdadeiro canalha. Tenho certeza de que muitas saíram magoadas de seus relacionamentos com você. Elas provavelmente não o demonstram por uma questão de orgulho.

Nem todo relacionamento tinha que se transformar num casamento. O fato de ele prezar tanto a responsabilidade e o compromisso, porém, mexeu com Polly. Seu enfoque era muito diferente do que o do seu pai.

— Se está pretendendo me dizer que o relacionamento de minha irmã com o seu pai se baseia em sexo, por favor, não o faça — advertiu ele. — Eu não quero pensar nisso.

— Então somos dois. Ele é o meu pai e ninguém quer pensar nos pais fazendo sexo — disse Polly, estremecendo de maneira exagerada. — Mas você tem que admitir que Arianna já é uma mulher adulta. Meu pai não a raptou contra a sua vontade. Eles gostam de estar na companhia um do outro.

Damon arqueou a sobrancelha com uma expressão cínica.

— Por acaso está prestes a pronunciar a palavra "amor"?

Ela não contou a ele que não acreditava no amor. Já havia visto o que acontecia com pessoas que acreditavam nele e tinha decidido nunca se permitir ser tragada por essa ilusão.

— Eles se dão bem — disse ela. — Riem o tempo todo, conversam. Existe química entre eles. Talvez saibam que é loucura, mas não consigam resistir.

— Química?

Polly notou que aquela ideia o havia alarmado. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela e, de repente, todo e qualquer pensamento a respeito do seu pai ou da irmã dele desapareceu. Ela ouviu a insistente cacofonia de buzinas e o cantar dos pneus ao fundo, embora o som mais alto no ambiente fosse o do seu pulso.

— Química — disse ela com dificuldade. — A atração entre duas pessoas pode ser algo muito poderoso. — Pelo menos era o que ela havia ouvido falar. Não podia imaginar algo tão forte que se sobrepusesse à cautela, mas não ia admitir isso para um macho de sangue quente cujas proezas sexuais eram motivo de todo tipo de boatos. — Talvez seja algo de que eles não têm como fugir. Eu não sei.

Houve um longo silêncio, e então as mãos fortes de Damon capturaram-lhe o rosto e ele baixou a sua boca em direção à de Polly. Pega de surpresa, ela se entregou ao calor viciante daquele beijo, fundindo a sua boca à dele numa intimidade de chocante intensidade. O calor que irrompeu entre eles era suficiente para carregar um reator nuclear. Damon beijava do mesmo modo como fazia tudo em sua vida, com a instintiva confiança de alguém que sabia que era o melhor em tudo. Aquela boca esperta, sensual, afastou tudo o mais da mente dela. Ele assumiu o controle de tudo, desde o ângulo de sua cabeça até a intensidade do beijo, consumindo o seu corpo, sua alma. Damon a puxou com força para junto de si, moldando-a ao seu próprio corpo. Em brasa, Polly deslizou as palmas de suas mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo os seus músculos masculinos e a sua força latente.

Com a boca ainda fundida à dele, ela deslizou os dedo pelos botões da sua camisa, ávida por tocá-lo.

Damon agarrou o traseiro dela com mais força, fazendo com que ela entrasse em contato direto com a sua firme ereção.

Derretida de desejo, Polly se contorceu contra ele, mas, assim que o fez, ele a soltou e afastou a sua boca da de Polly, privando-a da satisfação pela qual seu corpo tanto ansiava. Aquela súbita privação foi tão frustrante que ela soltou um gemido de protesto e se inclinou na direção dele. Resmungando em voz baixa, Damon a segurou pelos braços, equilibrando-a, como se tivesse percebido que ela não conseguiria se manter de pé sem o seu apoio, mas manteve a distância e não voltou a beijá-la.

Ela compreendeu lentamente o que havia acontecido e olhou para aos olhos negros e impenetráveis de Damon.

Seu corpo ansiava por mais. O desejo era tão intenso que ela quase estendeu a mão para agarrá-lo e pressionar a sua boca contra a dele novamente. Por que ele teria interrompido algo que parecia tão perfeito?

Com a respiração instável, ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás.

— Quer saber como se faz para se evitar a atração? Pois é assim. Isso se chama autocontrole. E só dizer "não".

A frieza no tom de voz dele foi letal para os tenros sentimentos de Polly.

Confrontada pela fria arrogância dele e seu insultante grau de indiferença, Polly quis dizer alguma coisa petulante. Algo desdenhoso, que indicasse que a terra não havia se movido para ela, mas era mentira. Ela não só havia se movido como também tinha transformado toda a atmosfera em algo aterradoramente estranho, e aquela mudança abafou qualquer palavra que ela poderia ter dito.

Polly teve vontade de bater naquele belo rosto, mas demonstrar aquele nível de emoção trairia o que ela havia sentido com o seu beijo, de modo que ela permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio, guardando tudo para si.

Felizmente, tinha décadas de prática nisso.

Insultantemente frio, Damon olhou para o seu relógio.

— Nós vamos nos encontrar com Gérard na Torre Eiffel, para jantar, às 19h.

A facilidade com que ele passou do nirvana para o normal foi outro golpe em seu orgulho já ferido.

— Um vestido seria elegante — disse ele, para então lhe dar as costas e voltar para o apartamento, para o seu mundo, de luxo e elegância, onde a vida de verdade era filtrada e peneirada até aparecer em sua forma mais refinada.

Polly permaneceu parada por um momento, sentindo-se deslocada. O que havia acabado de acontecer? Ela era a mesma e ao mesmo tempo não era mais.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que era evidente que o beijo não o havia afetado tanto quanto a ela, mas Polly sabia que aquilo não era verdade.

Havia sentido a força da sua reação.

Por mais facilmente que ele tivesse se afastado dela, ela sabia que a atração havia sido mútua.

O que ele havia querido provar com aquele beijo? Que poderia se afastar dela a qualquer momento? Que o desejo era uma decisão como todas as outras?

A raiva tomou conta de Polly. Como ele ousava beijá-la daquele jeito e depois se afastar?

Não havia dúvida de que ele estava se sentindo superior, tendo conseguido demonstrar a aplicação prática de seu implacável autocontrole, enquanto ela... Polly respirou lenta e profundamente... Ela não havia demonstrado outra coisa a não ser um embaraçoso grau de aquiescência feminina. Conduzida por sua habilidade sexual de tirar o fôlego, ela estivera disposta a ir até o fim. Assim como Ícaro, ela teria voado diretamente em direção ao sol abrasador, esquecida de todo e qualquer cuidado na ânsia de alcançar o êxtase do voo.

Furiosa e humilhada, ela virou a cabeça e olhou na direção da luxuosa suíte, mas não viu mais sinal algum dele.

_Um vestido seria elegante._

Ele achava que ela iria estragar tudo.

Polly contraiu os lábios. _Sabia_ o quanto era boa em seu trabalho. Se tivesse metade daquele talento para lidar com os homens, ele não teria aprontado com ela. Ele só havia feito falsas suposições a seu respeito até agora, e ela estivera tão focada em cuidar da crise mais imediata que não fizera nada para desafiá-lo em suas opiniões.

Mas isso iria mudar naquela noite.

Se Damon Doukakis achava que podia controlar tudo ao seu redor, ele levaria um choque.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

— Eu vou conduzir a reunião — disse Damon, espalhando-se no assento de trás da limusine, grato pela pilha de _e-mails_ que lhe proporcionavam uma desculpa legítima para limitar o contato social com a mulher ao seu lado.

_Por que ele havia lhe revelado tantas coisas a seu respeito?_

— Por que você conduziria a reunião se não foi você quem ganhou a campanha?

Seu tom frio lhe chamou a atenção. Ele arriscou um olhar para ela e viu que ela também estava às voltas com o seu _BlackBerry_, respondendo a um _e-mail_. Ela não olhou nem uma vez para ele, e Damon franziu a testa. Não estava acostumada com tamanho desinteresse por parte de uma mulher, especialmente uma que ele havia beijado.

— Eu conheço Gérard há 15 anos.

— Oh, eu entendo. É o "Clube do Bolinha". Sem problemas. Você faz as honras da casa seguindo o código masculino e, quando terminar, eu apresento as minhas ideias.

Damon não sabia o que o estava enfurecendo mais; se as suas palavras ou o fato de ela não se importar em erguer os olhos para se dirigir a ele.

— Meu modo de conduzir minhas reuniões de negócios não tem nada ver com o "Clube do Bolinha".

— Não precisa ficar na defensiva desse jeito. Você não tem que se desculpar por sentir a necessidade de ser o macho dominante em todas as situações. Tenho certeza de que essa falha básica já foi fundamental no seu sucesso no mundo dos negócios.

— Está chamando a masculinidade de _falha_?

— Oh, Deus, não a masculinidade — disse ela, teclando com destreza —, mas a tendência de não poder sequer imaginar que uma pessoa com outra abordagem possa dizer algo que valha a pena ser ouvido.

O maxilar de Damon já estava doendo de tanto cerrar os dentes.

— Eu sempre fui muito receptivo a novas ideias.

— Desde que elas venham da parte de alguém usando um terninho escuro. Seja sincero... você me desprezou assim que me viu com base na minha roupa e na minha meia-calça rosa-choque.

— Isso _não_ é verdade.

— É, sim. Assim que chegarmos ao restaurante, vocês vão falar dos sucessos um do outro no ramo dos negócios, suas diversas conquistas e quantos objetivos financeiros vocês já atingiram. Ele vai reconhecê-lo como o "rei da selva" e você vai pedir um vinho extremamente caro para provar o seu gosto impecável e a importância que ele tem para você enquanto cliente. E, assim que tivermos repassado tudo isso, eu terei a minha vez.

Damon respirou fundo.

— Você está querendo me provocar. Está aborrecida porque eu a beijei.

Aquilo chamou a atenção dela. Ela ergueu o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E por que isso me aborreceria? Você beija muito bem. Nenhuma mulher reclamaria por ter sido beijada por um homem que sabe o que faz. Embora você possa elaborar um pouco mais o final... foi um tanto abrupto — disse ela, para, em seguida, voltar a se ocupar de seu celular. — Quanto à nossa reunião eu só preciso me assegurar de que compreendi as regras principais. Você precisa deter o controle de tudo o que faz. Tudo bem. Isso não é problema para mim. Eu ficarei na retaguarda até você terminar com toda a bajulação.

Ainda se debatendo com a resposta prática dela a respeito do beijo, Damon se flagrou incapaz de responder.

Perguntou a si mesmo se a escolha dela por um sobretudo comprido tinha algo a ver com o que havia acontecido antes entre eles.

Ele cobria tudo, desde o pescoço até os tornozelos, sem deixar nada à mostra. Não havia nenhum apelo sexual no visual de Polly aquela noite, nada de provocante, o que tornava o desejo dele de arrastá-la até a caverna mais próxima ainda mais grave. Seus dedos ansiavam por tocá-la, abrir aqueles botões e se deleitar nos sabores que ele havia experimentado antes.

Profundamente consciente de que ele tinha toda a culpa pela atual situação, Damon empenhou o que lhe restava de força de vontade e desviou o olhar do rosto dela para olhar pela janela. Foi um erro. Paris brilhava no escuro e cintilava como um cenário de cinema, com namorados passeando de mãos dadas às margens do Sena, criando lembranças que ficariam registradas por toda a vida.

Tudo naquela noite sugeria intimidade.

Exasperado pelo rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, Damon voltou a sua atenção novamente para o seu celular, obrigado a admitir que, numa tentativa de provar o seu autocontrole, ele havia se colocado duramente à prova. Sim, ele vencera; sempre se assegurava de vencer qualquer batalha que empreendesse; mas aquilo havia lhe exigido uma força de vontade que ele jamais precisara exercer antes naquele tipo de situação.

Quando o seu motorista estacionou perto da Torre Eiffel, Damon saiu rapidamente do carro, aliviado por ter se livrado dos claustrofóbicos confins do veículo.

Polly saiu lentamente, mantendo-se a uma distância segura dele.

— Esse local não parece muito apropriado para um jantar de negócios. Espero que não tenha entendido errado — disse ela, olhando para a longa fila de pessoas à espera da oportunidade de subir até o alto da torre.

— Gérard está tentando impressionar você.

Damon notou que ela havia prendido o seu cabelo sedoso num coque formal, mais severo do que sexy. Nos lábios, apenas um _gloss_, mas nada excessivo. Ela estava vestida discretamente e usando sapatos baixos, ideais para as ruas de paralelepípedos de Paris.

Pelo visto, havia seguido as suas instruções para se vestir de maneira elegante.

Ele esperou relaxar... Esperou que a estranha tensão deixasse seu corpo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Eu já jantei aqui antes. O restaurante fica lá em cima.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele e inclinou a cabeça.

— Gérard certamente sabe como impressionar uma mulher. Ou será que a ideia foi sua? Talvez tudo isso faça parte do seu complexo de Deus... precisa olhar todo mundo de cima para baixo.

Ignorando aquele comentário, Damon seguiu até o elevador particular reservado para os fregueses do restaurante.

_Havia sido um erro deixar que o relacionamento deles adquirisse um matiz pessoal_, pensou ele, sombriamente. Ainda bem que a noite seria de negócios. Ele e Gérard discutiriam a transição da _Prince Advertising_ para a DMG, e Polly poderia apresentar as suas ideias.

Damon manteve o olhar fixo à sua frente durante a subida. Percebeu a movimentação de Polly ao seu lado, mas não quis virar a cabeça, determinado a manter o seu foco de atenção.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante, eles foram saudados pelo _maître_ e pelo próprio Gérard, que, evidentemente, havia chegado poucos momentos antes.

Conhecidos de longa data, Damon e o francês cumprimentaram um ao outro calorosamente, enquanto um funcionário ajudava Polly a tirar o casaco. Entretido na conversa a respeito da força do euro, Damon levou algum tempo para se dar conta de que havia perdido a atenção de seu interlocutor. As preocupações de Gérard com as flutuações da moeda haviam dado lugar a algo mais importante, que só podia dizer respeito a alguma mulher. Entre divertido e exasperado, Damon se virou para ver o que poderia ter causado tamanha distração.

Tendo sua atenção atraída para a mulher atrás de si, ele levou algum tempo para se dar conta de que a mesma era Polly, já sem o sobretudo. Nos poucos segundos em que ele tinha lhe dado as costas, ela havia passado do visual discreto para o inacreditável.

Fascinado pela dramática transformação, Damon subitamente compreendeu por que ela havia escolhido se cobrir dos pés à cabeça. Se tivesse visto a roupa que ela havia escolhido para ir ao jantar, ele a teria trancafiado na suíte do hotel e jogado a chave fora. Obedecendo à sua orientação de optar por um traje elegante, ela havia escolhido usar um conjuntinho preto; porém, a cor de sua roupa era a única coisa que estava em conformidade com os padrões de Damon. O blazer, feito sob medida, estava preso por um único e formoso botão, e cobria um insinuante corpete de renda preta que despontava por entre o decote em "V" formado por suas lapelas. A saia era curta, exibindo as suas pernas envoltas em uma meia-calça exótica que brilhavam sob a luz das velas. Hipnotizado por aquelas pernas incríveis, Damon percebeu que o brilho se devia a uma série de minúsculos corações bordados em linha prateada, numa espiral que ia do tornozelo até a coxa de Polly.

Aquelas meias eram atrevidas e sexies, perfeitas para um encontro tórrido, o que as tornava completamente inadequadas para uma reunião com um cliente, na opinião de Damon.

— _Mademoiselle est ravissant_.

Aparentemente discordando dele, Gérard tomou a mão dela num gesto tipicamente gaulês e a levou até os seus lábios.

— Você me impressionou mais uma vez. Sua decisão de exibir o nosso novo produto num lugar tão refinado é a prova cabal de que eu estava certo em contratá-la. Essas são as minhas preferidas, e olha que eu me considero um _connoisseur_.

Ambos olharam para as pernas dela, e Damon sentiu a sua temperatura subir a níveis perigosos.

— Eu as adoro — disse Polly, sorrindo radiantemente para Gérard, sem dar a menor atenção para Damon. — Elas são especiais, sexies e, acima de tudo, acessíveis. Podem transformar um conjunto preto e sem graça sem originalidade alguma... — disse ela, olhando insinuantemente para Damon — numa roupa que faz qualquer mulher se sentir uma princesa. É um acessório perfeito para transformar uma roupa de dia em traje de noite, e ainda cabe no orçamento de qualquer mulher perspicaz. Todas as moças do meu escritório são loucas por elas. — Os cantos da boca de Polly se curvaram, criando duas covinhas em seu rosto ao sorrir para o francês, totalmente cativado por ela. — Nós vamos fazer com que elas sejam um verdadeiro sucesso de vendas.

— E você tem alguma ideia de como transformar essa adoração pessoal numa campanha mundial que colocará a _High Kick Hosiery_ no centro das atenções?

— Um monte! — disse Polly, tirando o caderno de anotações cor-de-rosa de sua bolsa e agitando-o sob o nariz de Gérard.

O executivo notoriamente sisudo riu indulgentemente.

— Ah, o famoso caderno de anotações e a ainda mais famosa caneta rosa. A arma mortal com a qual Polly acaba com a oposição. Se Napoleão tivesse você e a sua caneta rosa ao seu lado, a história seria bem diferente.

Sorrindo, ele pegou o braço de Polly e a conduziu até a mesa.

— Estou surpreso por você não ter optado pela meia-calça rosa-shocking esta noite, tendo em vista a sua predileção por essa cor.

— O sr. Doukakis não compartilha desse mesmo amor — disse Polly, equilibrando-se em saltos impossivelmente altos, alcançando praticamente a mesma altura do francês. — Parece que ela lhe faz lembrar de flamingos.

Absorvendo a descoberta de que a meia-calça rosa-choque era mais um produto da linha _High Kick Hosiery_, Damon se perguntou em que momento ela havia obliterado a sua habitual capacidade de raciocinar com clareza.

Preparado para garantir a Gérard o que a tomada de poder significaria para os seus negócios, Damon se flagrou ficando na retaguarda, enquanto Polly apresentava as suas ideias para uma campanha internacional; campanha essa que deixou Damon sem palavras devido à sua criatividade.

Com o passar do tempo, ele compreendeu que a contribuição de Polly à empresa era muito maior do que aquela olhadela em seu caderno de anotações havia sugerido.

Interceptando o olhar atônito dele, Gérard ergueu a sua taça de champanhe.

— Por mais que me doa elogiar um homem cujo ego já é bastante inflado, eu saúdo Damon pela astúcia de ter assumido o controle da sua empresa. Você é um diamante bruto ainda não lapidado em meio a um balde de cascalho. Tenho que admitir que, quando os meus colegas recomendaram que nós convidássemos a _Prince Advertising_ para a concorrência, eu me recusei. Mas isso foi até eu conhecer a moça da caneta cor-de-rosa e sua mente criativa. Só Damon Doukakis seria suficientemente corajoso para assumir uma empresa nessa situação para garantir o vínculo com um dos membro de sua equipe.

Damon não o corrigiu.

— Ela tem algumas ideias realmente muito originais — concordou ele suavemente. — E, felizmente, nós temos os músculos necessários para transformar essas ideias em realidade.

— Você é mesmo uma raposa, Doukakis. Eu estava prestes a pegá-la para mim.

Polly havia abandonado a sua refeição e se posto a rascunhar algumas ideias em seu caderno que, logo em seguida, expôs a Gerard. Suas sugestões eram tão interessantes que, ao final do jantar, ele concordou em triplicar o orçamento inicial e ouvir as suas ideias para outras duas grandes marcas.

Damon a observou em ação, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não a sensação da boca de Polly junto à sua. Ele se lembrou do modo como ela havia desafiado o Conselho. Supusera, na ocasião, que sua defesa fora movida por interesses próprios, mas sabia agora que o seu comportamento tinha se baseado em um profundo comprometimento com as pessoas que trabalhavam para a empresa. A culpa o tomou de assalto. Ele estava lentamente se dando conta de que Polly trabalhava tão duro quanto ele e que se importava com os seus funcionários da mesma forma que ele também. Estava ignorando o latejar em sua cabeça em nome de uma reunião com aquele cliente importante, quando noventa e nove por cento da equipe teria tirado uma licença.

Pouco acostumado em errar nas avaliações que fazia das pessoas, Damon foi obrigado a admitir que havia permitido que a raiva que sentia pelo pai dela e suas experiências passadas influenciassem o seu julgamento.

Foi então que ele percebeu que Gérard estava se insinuando para ela, sugerindo que eles terminassem a noite apreciando a vista da plataforma da torre. Damon vetou a ideia imediatamente, alarmado com a ideia do notório _playboy_ francês acompanhando Polly até o destino favorito daqueles que estavam em Paris, em busca de romance.

Abalado pela profundidade da sua reação primitiva, devoto que era do pensamento racional e lógico, Damon ficou chocado ao saltar de sua cadeira e pedir os seus casacos.

Aquilo não tinha nada de racional, ou lógico, mas ele queria que ela recolocasse o casaco e voltasse a se cobrir do pescoço para baixo, escondendo aquelas pernas incríveis. A imagem de toda a cidade de Paris seguindo o caminho em espiral daqueles minúsculos corações brilhantes o fez suar como se ele estivesse participando de uma maratona no deserto.

— Nós lhe enviaremos uma proposta completa nos próximos dias, Gérard.

Assumindo o controle da situação, ele deu um fim à noite e conduziu Polly de volta à limusine, que aguardava por eles.

Assim que o motorista abriu a porta, ela se deteve e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu quero caminhar um pouco. Foi uma semana terrível e esse lugar é muito lindo. Seria bom tomar um pouquinho de ar fresco. Vá você. Eu encontrarei o caminho de volta para o hotel.

Equilibrando-se sobre uma perna como uma cegonha, ela tirou os seus saltos agulha e os substituiu pelos sapatos baixos.

Sabendo que, se a deixasse sozinha por dois minutos, ela seria assediada pelos franceses, Damon pegou os sapatos da mão de Polly e os passou ao motorista, para logo em seguida lhe estender o seu braço.

O olhar dela passou do braço dele para o seu rosto e ele reagiu ao seu espanto com um leve sorriso.

— Uma trégua. Eu estou protegendo o meu empreendimento. Eu deveria ter colocado a sua caneta rosa no seguro.

O súbito sorriso de Polly lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Eu sei que deveria fazer tudo isso eletronicamente, mas simplesmente não consigo ser criativa numa tela.

Dispensando o motorista com um discreto meneio de cabeça, Damon a afastou da multidão que rondava a base da torre e atravessou a rua em direção ao rio. Acordes de música e sons de risadas chegavam dos _Bateaux mouches_ que passavam sob a ponte, e Polly se enroscou ainda mais em seu casaco, olhando para o reflexo da luz sobre a água.

— Eu sempre tive vontade de estar numa ponte, em Paris, durante o pôr do sol.

A nota melancólica em seu tom de voz chamou a atenção de Damon.

— Mas com um namorado, e não com o inimigo.

— Talvez isso o surpreenda, mas eu não sonho com um namorado, sr. Doukakis. E eu não o considero como um inimigo — concluiu ela, depois de uma breve pausa.

Damon respirou fundo, sentindo-se afundar em areia movediça.

— Vamos caminhar.

Ele afastou cuidadosamente o braço e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco para evitar tocá-la.

Sempre evitara qualquer tipo de comprometimento, afastando-se de mais responsabilidades. Sempre mantivera seus relacionamentos num nível superficial, e era assim que as coisas iriam continuar.

— Você já esteve em Paris antes?

— Não. Essa é a primeira vez.

Ela caminhou até ele, com os olhos novamente voltados para o rio. A luz cintilava sobre a superfície ondulante, num verdadeiro caleidoscópio de cores e texturas, refletindo os prédios iluminados que se estendiam ao longo das margens do Sena.

— Nós teríamos poupado alguns mal-entendidos se você tivesse me revelado o seu nível de participação na empresa desde o começo. É evidente que você é uma peça chave da equipe.

— Você teria acreditado em mim se eu tivesse entrado na sala de reuniões ontem e lhe dito que todas as boas ideias da empresa eram minhas?

Damon respirou fundo.

— Provavelmente, não. Ao menos, não de início. Mas você poderia ter me mostrado as provas.

— Eu preparei uma apresentação. Ninguém quis saber do que se tratava.

— Eu estava lidando com o Conselho naquele momento, mas você poderia ter dito alguma coisa quando ficamos a sós.

— Quando exatamente? Antes ou depois de você me dizer para deixar de ser preguiçosa e começar a trabalhar? — disse ela, não sem um certo humor em seu tom de voz.

— _Theé mou_, pare de me tornar o vilão da história!

— Só estou ressaltando que você não partiu de uma opinião muito boa a meu respeito — disse ela, dando levemente de ombros. — E eu não o culpo por isso. Por minha causa, sua irmã foi expulsa da escola. E agora ela sumiu com o meu pai, o que não é exatamente minha culpa, embora eu compreenda que a sua raiva se volte para mim.

— Eu não estou com raiva, pelo menos não de você. Estou é _frustrado_ por você não ter me contado a verdade a respeito da empresa.

— Eu achei que você ia demitir todos nós só para se vingar do meu pai.

— Apesar do que você possa ter ouvido falar a meu respeito, eu jamais seria tão displicente com o emprego de outras pessoas. — Vendo-se obrigado a se confrontar com a profundidade de seu próprio erro de julgamento, Damon sentiu uma pontada de culpa. — Admito que a minha raiva e reação ao seu pai cegou o meu tino para os negócios. Eu não estava pensado com clareza e me enganei a seu respeito, mas você tem que admitir que eu tinha razão.

— Quanto ao fato de eu ter sido expulsa da escola?

— Quanto ao fato de não haver profissionalismo na _Prince Advertising_.

— Você está enganado. Nós não fazemos as coisas do seu modo, mas isso não significa que não somos profissionais.

Ela se deteve para olhar um barco passando sob a ponte. Havia um casal no deque envolvido num abraço apaixonado, e subitamente Damon desejou não ter concordado em caminhar.

Tudo o fazia pensar naquele beijo, na suíte do hotel.

— Vejo que você tem ideias muito originais, mas ideias originais têm que ser sustentadas por uma prática financeiramente saudável. Havia dinheiro sendo desviado da sua empresa. Você tem ideia do quão perto vocês estavam da bancarrota?

Ela ainda estava olhando para o casal que se beijava.

— Sim.

— Foi por isso que todos vocês sofreram um corte em seus salários?

— O Conselho queria demitir alguns funcionários, e nenhum de nós queria que isso acontecesse. Eu conheço algumas daquelas pessoas desde criança. Costumava ir para o escritório depois da aula para ajudá-los. Nossos problemas não têm nada a ver com falta de talento. Você sabe que o dinheiro que estava sendo desviado da empresa estava indo direto para os bolsos do pessoal do Conselho.

— Foi por isso que eu os demiti. O que não compreendo é por que o seu pai permitiu que isso acontecesse.

— Meu pai sempre tratou a empresa mais como um hobby do que como um negócio. Às vezes, ele se interessa pelo que acontece por lá, e às vezes não — disse ela, tentando manter um tom de voz leve. — Ele não manteve o controle sobre o Conselho e eles foram tomando cada vez mais liberdades. Meu pai deixou de demonstrar qualquer interesse na empresa de vez há cerca de seis meses; mais ou menos na mesma época em que começou a sair com a sua irmã. Vem se comportando como um adolescente apaixonado desde então. O Conselho quis cortar gastos.

Damon manteve a sua raiva com rédea curta.

— E a solução óbvia, em vez de cortar as suas próprias despesas, foi demitir os funcionários.

— Meu pai criou a empresa há 25 anos, e algumas das pessoas que trabalharam para ele ainda estão lá até hoje. São pessoas leais e adoráveis. E, antes que você o diga, eu sei que os negócios não podem prosperar com base apenas em pessoas leais e adoráveis. Todos nós achamos que, enquanto ainda estivéssemos empregados, conseguiríamos dar a volta por cima, por isso concordamos com os cortes em nossos salários. Acho que estávamos todos torcendo por um milagre.

Com um sorriso desajeitado, ela afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo louro do rosto.

— Depois meu pai e sua irmã desapareceram, e você apareceu.

Damon se deteve, pouco acostumado a confiar em quem quer que fosse, mas surpreso ao notar que queria fazê-lo.

— Nós tivemos uma discussão há cerca de 2 semanas. Arianna me disse que estava apaixonada por alguém e que eu ia ficar doido quando soubesse de quem se tratava. Tinha razão. Eu fiquei furioso.

— Posso imaginar. Nós não éramos exatamente a sua família favorita.

— Você estava certa quando me acusou de agir emocionalmente, mas eu me senti como se estivesse vendo um trem prestes a bater, sem poder fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse.

— Por que você acha que tem que impedir que as coisas aconteçam?

— Naquela noite em que recebemos a notícia a respeito de nossos pais, eu achei que ela era nova demais para compreender. Não era. — Uma sensação de desamparo se apoderou dele. — Ela se aninhou em meu colo e chorou, chorou, chorou. Não queria se separar de mim por nada. Eu nunca me senti tão desolado e inadequado como naquela noite. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais permitiria que ela fosse magoada daquele jeito.

Polly acertou o seu passo com o dele ao cruzar a ponte, e começou a andar pela barragem em direção ao hotel.

— Ela era uma criança nessa época. Agora é uma adulta.

— Eu sou mais pai dela do que irmão, e não acredito que um pai possa deixar de se sentir responsável por seu filho, algum dia. Agora, vamos para o hotel.

— Em outras palavras, você não quer mais falar sobre o assunto. Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter perguntado. E o que vai acontecer agora? Você assumiu o controle da empresa achando que seria capaz de influenciar o meu pai, mas o fato é que ele não está nem um pouco interessado na empresa, no momento.

O rosto dela estava pálido sob a luz cintilante da noite, e Damon olhou para ela, notando que não havia parado um minuto sequer para pensar em como ela se sentia a respeito de tudo aquilo.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você tê-lo visto envolvido com mulheres da sua idade.

Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior.

— Foi difícil na época da escola. Meu pai costumava dirigir carros esportes e a loura na frente dele era mais um dos seus acessórios.

— Foi por isso que você se rebelou?

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso irônico.

— Eu não me rebelei. Tinha um problema e o resolvi. É o que eu sempre fiz.

— Você estava com três rapazes no seu quarto, o quarto que dividia com a minha irmã. Como isso pode ser considerado resolver um problema?

— Isso aconteceu há 10 anos! Eu me recuso a ser continuamente julgada por algo que fiz há tanto tempo.

Ela caminhou surpreendentemente rápido para alguém tão pequeno, e ele a seguiu, concluindo que ela era infinitamente mais complicada do que ele achara de início. Como ele poderia ter julgado mal o fato de ela, aos 14 anos de idade, ter sido flagrada de roupa de baixo, no seu quarto, com três rapazes?

— Por que você consta como assistente executiva se deveria estar na equipe de criação? — perguntou ele, assim que eles chegaram ao hotel. — Não é justo.

— A vida nem sempre é justa, sr. Doukakis.

Ela entrou no apartamento na frente dele, saudando alegremente os seguranças que Damon dispensou com um meneio de cabeça.

— Creio que deveríamos deixar as formalidades de lado, você não acha?

Assim que a porta se fechou, ela virou a cabeça e algo cintilou em seus olhos.

Está bem. Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado.

Houve um momento de hesitação e então ela respirou longa e lentamente, como se estivesse criando coragem. Depois, sem desviar os seus olhos dos dele, ela ergueu o queixo e, lenta e provocantemente, abriu os botões do seu sobretudo, deixando que ele caísse ao chão. O blazer do conjunto dela o seguiu e os olhos de Damon desceram em direção às finas alças de seu corpete. Ele havia passado a noite toda enfeitiçado por algumas rápidas visões daquela renda sexy, e agora podia ver que a peça era toda feita de renda.

Ele ficou com a boca seca.

— _Theé mou_, o que você está fazendo?

— Deixando as formalidades de lado. E as minhas roupas também. — Um leve sorriso curvou os cantos da sua boca ao caminhar até ele. — Qual é o problema, Damon? Está preocupado com o seu autocontrole? Está com medo de não conseguir resistir à atração que sente por mim?

Ela o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para junto de si. Seus cílios grossos formavam um véu tentador sobre os seus olhos que brilhavam como joias. Seus lábios se entreabriram e Damon sentiu o seu cérebro desligar. Ele tinha que afastá-la imediatamente.

Tinha que...

Os dedos dela se cruzaram na nuca de Damon e puxaram a sua cabeça para baixo, até suas bocas se fundirem, docemente.

A carícia sutil da língua de Polly contra o lábio inferior dele foi profundamente erótica, deixando-o cativo de um desejo de uma força descomunal. Resistindo, ele ergueu as mãos para afastá-la, mas em vez disso se flagrou tomando-lhe o rosto em suas mãos e explorando a suavidade de sua pele e as delicadas linhas do seu maxilar. Se o beijo que eles haviam compartilhado antes havia sido uma clara demonstração do poder da atração sexual que os unia, aquele fora mais suave, mais sutil. Seu efeito, porém, não fora menos devastador. A boca doce de Polly seduziu a dele com uma suavidade lenta e segura que acabou com as suas defesas e ateou fogo às suas entranhas.

Tentando não ceder à tentação daquele verdadeiro vício, Damon sentiu o seu controle sobre suas emoções e ações desaparecer por completo. A parte do seu cérebro que o estava advertindo para parar aquela loucura imediatamente foi eclipsada pela parte que decidiu ir atrás do prazer total. A fivela dela foi ao chão, permitindo que os seus cabelos sedosos e macios escorressem como um rio dourado sobre os seus ombros. Com um gemido rouco, ele enterrou os dedos naqueles cabelos sedosos e aprofundou o beijo. A intensa chama que ardia entre eles inflamou a ambos e, ao acariciar suavemente o rosto de Polly, ele notou que estava tremendo. Devorado por emoções que nunca havia sentido antes, ele pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, sentindo apenas um desejo desesperado de explorar o restante do seu corpo. As alças finas do corpete dela cederam à pressão dos dedos dele e escorregaram, deixando o acesso livre à sua boca. Ele a ouviu arfar ao pressionar os seus lábios contra o pescoço dela e sentiu o pulso dela acelerar sob a sua boca.

E então ela deu um passo para trás.

Desequilibrando-se devido ao súbito retraimento dela, Damon precisou de algum tempo para absorver o fato de que ela havia se afastado. Ele estendeu uma mão para trazê-la de volta, mas ela já estava fora de seu alcance, olhando-o com aqueles belos olhos indecifráveis ao erguer lenta e deliberadamente as alças de seu corpete.

Com a mente travada, ele se esforçou para conseguir falar.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Resistindo à atração. Chama-se autocontrole — disse ela com uma voz rouca, usando as palavras dele. — E só dizer "não", não é, Damon? O fato de você ser muito bom na arte de beijar não significa que tenha o direito de me fazer de idiota. _Nunca mais_ faça isso. — Depois, com um único e gracioso movimento, ela pegou as suas roupas e seguiu para o quarto. — Durma bem.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Polly se debruçou sobre a sua varanda particular, tentando recuperar o fôlego e baixar sua pressão. Todo o seu corpo gritava de frustração, e ela não sabia se devia tomar uma ducha fria ou calçar os seus tênis de corrida.

Ela enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos, mas aquilo só fez com que se lembrasse do momento em que Damon havia feito o mesmo.

O que tinha dado nela? Estava feliz devido ao sucesso da reunião com Gérard e fora muito _bom_ também testemunhar o momento em que Damon finalmente descobrira que enorme contribuição ela havia feito à empresa, mas nada explicava por que ela havia subitamente executado uma _pole dance_ para Damon no meio da suíte do hotel.

Perguntando a si mesma como seria capaz de voltar a encará-lo, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Talvez aquilo se devesse aos casais de namorados que ela havia visto à beira do Sena. Paris era uma cidade feita sob medida para o romance. Ou talvez tudo não passasse de uma questão de orgulho ferido.

Ela deixou as suas mãos caírem e engoliu em seco.

Ao se afastar dela, anteriormente, ele havia provado que era capaz de manter o controle da situação. Ela quisera lhe dar o troco, e conseguira.

Mas agora estava pagando o preço.

Seu corpo estava em brasa, deixando-a louca.

Se era assim que a química funcionava, não era de admirar que as pessoas agissem de maneira estúpida quando sob o seu efeito.

— Polly...

Ela se virou ao ouvir a voz rouca dele, e o viu de pé, atrás dela, com a camisa aberta e os olhos intensa e impenetravelmente negros em seu rosto tenso.

— Saia daqui.

As palavras ficaram presas em sua boca. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando não pensar no que sentira ao beijá-lo. Seu próprio autocontrole havia desaparecido, e ela o odiava por isso.

— Nós estamos quites agora. Você fez isso para me castigar?

— Você me beijou para provar a sua teoria. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Só que o feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro. Perturbada pela expressão nos olhos dele, ela deu um passo para trás, aterrorizada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo.

— Foi você quem começou tudo isso.

— Eu reconheço e aceito toda a responsabilidade. Você tem razão de ter ficado zangada. Foi uma atitude egoísta e descuidada... — Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e a segurou pela nuca, trazendo a cabeça de Polly para junto da sua. — Peço desculpas.

Aquelas palavras suaves mexeram com Polly. Ela não havia imaginado que ele fosse capaz de pedir desculpas, nem de ser gentil. Seu gesto fora ainda mais sedutor, porque vinha de um homem para quem a força e a autoconfiança eram a norma.

A intimidade daquele momento a envolveu como milhares de fios invisíveis unindo-os. Era uma conexão que ela não compreendia e contra a qual, portanto, não podia lutar.

Paris inteira estava aos seus pés, estendida como um brilhante tapete mágico, e o ar perfumado das flores transformavam o terraço num jardim exótico. O cenário não podia ser mais romântico.

Mas Polly não queria saber de romantismo.

Já havia visto o que acontecia com as pessoas românticas e ficara apavorada. Por que o havia beijado? Ela já deveria saber que aquilo seria muito perigoso.

Damon a fazia sentir algo que ela jamais havia sentido antes e que não queria sentir.

— Está tudo bem, você já se desculpou. Agora é melhor se afastar. Eu não consigo respirar direito com você assim tão perto. — Ela levou uma mão até o peito dele e encontrou músculos firmes e um homem que claramente não pretendia se mover. — Eu estou falando sério, Damon. Vamos esquecer tudo isso e... oh, meu Deus. — A súbita pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus silenciou o restante da frase, e ela gemeu quando a língua dele invadiu a sua boca. Uma intensa excitação tomou conta de seu corpo, despertada pela habilidade de Damon em beijar e pela força segura das mãos sobre o seu corpo.

— Damon... — disse ela em meio a um gemido quando ele tomou o seio dela em sua mão e acariciou o bico com seu polegar. — Nós não podemos... — Ela arfou quando ele a puxou para junto de si e o bom-senso e a contenção se derreteram, transformando-se em puro desejo. — Ou talvez possamos. — Seus braços estavam em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para junto de si com a mesma intensidade que ele o fazia. — Diga rápido... você vai se afastar novamente?

— De jeito nenhum — disse ele, agarrando-a com força. — Nem você.

— Ótimo, porque, se você parar dessa vez, eu terei que matá-lo.

As mãos dela estavam dentro da camisa dele, seus dedos deslizando lentamente sobre a pele quente e masculina. Ela já sabia que o corpo de Damon era magro e musculoso, de modo que não foi surpresa descobrir o quanto ele era forte. O que a surpreendeu foi a complexidade e a profundidade das emoções que borbulhavam sob a superfície fria e controlada que ele apresentava para o mundo.

Ele havia baixado a guarda há pouco, quando ela o beijara.

Por um breve momento, ele tinha perdido o rígido controle que caracterizava o seu modo de vida. O fato de ter sido ela a conseguir penetrar em suas defesas intensificou ainda mais a sua excitação.

Eles se beijaram com uma fome primitiva que queimou toda a lógica e cuidado que eles ainda pudessem ter. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo além deles. Polly perdeu totalmente a consciência da cidade a seus pés ou do quente sussurro da brisa noturna. Tudo o que ela sabia era que aquele homem a estava beijando como se entendesse exatamente quem ela era e do que precisava.

Ela nunca havia entendido como o sexo podia fazer com que as pessoas tomassem decisões tolas. Até agora.

Quando ele a ergueu num movimento fácil e a carregou do pequeno terraço pela suíte máster, ela simplesmente agarrou o pescoço dele com mais força e continuou a beijá-lo. Paris brilhava pelas janelas, mas nenhum deles dedicou um único olhar a cidade.

Assim que ele pousou suavemente seu corpo no centro da cama enorme, ela arrancou a camisa dele.

Damon apoiou o seu peso em seus braços e desceu sobre ela, num movimento tão tipicamente masculino que a fez perder o folego.

Embora parte dela odiasse ter que admiti-lo, sua força física era parte do motivo da extrema atração que ele exercia sobre ela. Moreno e bonito, ele era inequivocamente masculino, cada toque e beijo seu lhe transmitiam segurança e a certeza de que ele podia carregá-la rumo a um mundo totalmente novo de perigosos desejos.

Polly se contorceu contra os lençóis de seda quando a boca quente e habilidosa dele deslizou pelo seu corpo. Sua excitação era tão intensa que ela não conseguia ficar parada. A necessidade de mover os seus quadris era quase dolorosa, e ela mudou de posição continuamente até sentir as mãos fortes dele agarrarem-na e torná-la sua prisioneira.

Privada do único meio de aliviar o desejo ardente entre as suas coxas, Polly soltou um murmúrio de protesto que rapidamente se transformou numa arfada, quando ele afastou as suas pernas e explorou seu sexo com sua boca, levando-a quase ao desespero com sua língua habilidosa. Aquilo era impossivelmente íntimo, mas ela se rendeu àquela sensação, esquecida de tudo, exceto o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

A excitação cresceu e se espalhou até explodir numa brilhante explosão de luz; um clímax tão extraordinariamente intenso que ela não conseguiu respirar.

À medida que foi recobrando a consciência, ela abriu os olhos, mas não teve tempo de se recuperar antes de ele subir pelo seu corpo e beijá-la novamente. Como era possível desejar alguém tanto assim? Era uma fome devoradora, uma avidez que ela nunca imaginara existir. Ela empurrou o peito dele e fez com que ele se deitasse de costas. Sabia que ele era suficientemente forte para resistir, se não quisesse fazê-lo, mas era evidente que estava disposto a jogar o seu jogo.

Enquanto traçava uma trilha de beijos pelo seu corpo, Polly o ouviu gemer e então murmurar algo em grego. Embora não compreendesse o significado daquelas palavras, ela soube que ele estava tão tomado por aquele momento quanto ela. Deleitando-se com o poder que exercia sobre ele, Polly deslizou a sua boca pelo membro rígido dele, usando a sua língua e os seus lábios para deixá-lo louco até ele gemer e puxá-la para junto de si.

— Eu quero você. Agora.

Tomada pelo mesmo desespero, Polly subiu pelo corpo dele e montou em cima dele. Sua necessidade de estar no controle parecia tê-lo abandonado. Ela se posicionou sobre ele, sentindo todos os seus terminais nervosos crepitarem ao sentir o membro rígido e inchado dele tocar o seu sexo. Os olhos de Damon se estreitaram quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a ergueu.

Seguro e confiante, ele arqueou os quadris e a ouviu arfar quando a penetrou. Polly chegou a achar que o membro dele era grande demais para que ela pudesse acomodá-lo, mas ele se deteve e enterrou os seus dedos na carne macia dela para mantê-la onde a queria.

— Você está incrivelmente tensa. Relaxe, _agape mou_.

Ela não podia relaxar. Seu corpo estava em brasa.

O olhar dele assumiu uma expressão grave e ele começou a franzir a testa.

— _Theé mou_, você já...?

Polly interrompeu a frase mordiscando os lábios dele e acariciando-os com sua língua até a pergunta não pronunciada se transformar num beijo que afastou a inesperada tensão.

Tremendo de desejo, ela afastou a sua boca da de Damon para poder olhá-lo, respirando aceleradamente ao balançar os seus quadris e tomá-lo fundo, dentro de si. Ele a olhou nos olhos ao penetrá-la e Polly soube que aquela conexão tão profunda era algo mais que um simples prazer físico. Aquela era a experiência mais erótica e íntima de sua vida. A excitação foi se intensificando dentro dela até fazer com que ambos ultrapassassem o limite e alcançassem o êxtase simultaneamente. Ela foi tomada de assalto por repetidas ondas de prazer até desabar sobre ele, exausta. O som de sua respiração arfante era o único naquele quarto.

Polly sentiu o coração dele bater contra o seu rosto e os braços dele se fecharem com força em torno dela, enquanto sua mão acariciava suavemente a extensão de sua coluna. Ele não disse nada, mas ela sabia que ele estava tão chocado quanto ela.

Deitada nos braços dele, Polly foi tomada de terror.

_O que ela havia feito?_

Não era o sexo, mas sim a intensidade da emoção que o havia acompanhado que a aterrorizava.

A conexão, a intimidade, tudo o que ela mais havia evitado durante toda a sua vida.

Ela continuou deitada por algum tempo, com a cabeça pousada sobre os músculos firmes do peito dele, guardando os seus pensamentos só para si, lutando contra o pânico que se infiltrava letal e insinuantemente nela como uma fumaça num prédio em chamas.

O que ele estaria pensando?

Certamente se arrependeria do que havia feito. Damon Doukakis era um homem que nunca perdia o controle, e era exatamente isso o que acabara de acontecer. E, ainda por cima, com uma mulher que o havia ofendido.

Tentando se livrar daquela terrível situação, Polly se afastou dele, mas uma mão forte a agarrou.

— Aonde você pensa que vai?

— Para a cama.

— Você está na cama — disse ele com a voz rouca, deitando-a de costas e deslizando a mão pelo seu cabelo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Para a _minha_ cama. Qual é o problema?

Ela quis fugir, mas o peso do corpo dele a prendeu contra o colchão e sua boca desceu sobre a dela num beijo possessivo, fazendo o desejo de fugir evaporar. Ela retribuiu o beijo, enlouquecida com as exigências da boca dele.

— _Theé mou_, você é a mulher mais sensual e fogosa que eu já conheci — gemeu ele, deslizando a mão sob as nádegas de Polly para erguê-la contra ele. — O que é que você está fazendo comigo?

Ela o envolveu em seus braços e olhou para Damon, sentindo o seu coração bater com força dentro do peito, num ritmo alucinante. Os músculos dos ombros dele eram firmes e desenvolvidos, e o seu ventre se liqüefez de desejo, apesar de seu cérebro rejeitar aquela imagem.

— Pare de bancar o macho dominante.

— Eu não estou bancando coisa alguma — disse ele com a voz densa de desejo ao trazer os quadris dela para junto de seu membro ereto. — E você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.

Oh, sim, ela o queria. Estava tão desesperada quanto ele, e o desejo ardente superou o terror.

— Acho que vou deixar você assumir o controle dessa vez — disse ela, baixando as pálpebras e provocando-o. — Nada mais justo, já que eu fiquei no controle da última vez.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso lento e perigoso ao levar a sua boca até a dela, murmurando contra os seus lábios:

— Odeio ter que contrariá-la, mas você não estava no controle, _agape mou_.

— Você estava deitado de costas.

— Com certeza... — Os olhos dele escureceram e ele agarrou as nádegas dela com mais força, erguendo-a. — Mas só porque escolhi ficar assim. Você estava exatamente onde eu queria que estivesse.

Mudando a posição dela sutilmente, ele a penetrou, e Polly soluçou ao senti-lo forçá-la suavemente a se expandir para acomodá-lo, até preenchê-la completamente, fundindo a ambos.

Damon se deteve por um momento, deixando que ela sentisse o que ele estava fazendo, e Polly enterrou as unhas na pele macia das costas dele, debatendo-se contra o fogo que a consumia.

Com um gemido, ele se afastou levemente e então a penetrou outra vez.

— Como você é gostosa...

A cada investida, ele fazia a excitação de ambos crescer até o clímax chegar numa explosão devastadora de doces sensações, uma experiência tão sublime, tão perfeita, que ela a sentiu em todos os cantos de seu corpo trêmulo.

A excitação cedeu lentamente até restar apenas uma suave sensação de moleza e relaxamento.

Polly ainda permaneceu deitada, por um momento, levemente atordoada.

E então o terror retornou.

Emergindo de um sono profundo, depois de uma noite tórrida de prazer, Damon acordou e se viu sozinho na cama.

A luz da manhã já se insinuava para dentro do quarto, e ele levou um momento para se orientar. Virando a cabeça lentamente, viu os lençóis amarrotados e se flagrou lidando com emoções que eram totalmente novas para ele.

Ele cobriu os olhos com o braço e soltou um palavrão. Não ajudou muito reconhecer que tudo começara porque ele quisera provar a sua habilidade de controlar as suas ações e decisões.

_Controlar?_

Onde estivera o seu controle durante aquela verdadeira maratona de sexo?

A simples lembrança o deixou excitado novamente. Ele soltou uma exclamação de frustração e saltou da cama, tentando afastar a imagem da ardente Polly deixando o seu casaco cair no chão.

Aquele _strip-tease_ havia sido a sua perdição, pensou ele, enfiando-se debaixo do chuveiro, torcendo para que um jato de água gelada esfriasse o seu corpo e a sua mente.

Ele precisava parar de sentir e recomeçar a _pensar_.

Como se a sua vida já não fosse bastante complicada, ele ainda piorara mais as coisas, não só devido à situação entre a sua irmã e o pai dela, ou o fato de Polly agora trabalhar em sua empresa e ele já ter decidido, há muito tempo, nunca se envolver com um funcionário. O verdadeiro problema era que ele não queria se envolver num relacionamento sério. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, passar a ser responsável pela felicidade de outra pessoa. Já bastava o fardo de milhares de empregados e de sua irmã.

A única maneira de lidar com aquela situação era ser direto e sincero.

Sua dúvida seria melhor fazê-lo imediatamente e se arriscar a se submeter à companhia de uma mulher emotiva durante toda a viagem de volta para casa, ou postergar aquela conversa até que eles chegassem a Londres e ele pudesse se desvencilhar da situação mais facilmente.

Seria impossível trabalhar com ela, e Damon agora tinha clareza de que ela era uma peça chave nos negócios.

Postergando o momento em que teria que acabar com as ilusões românticas de Polly, ele fez a barba, trocou de roupa e fez as ligações mais urgentes, sem nenhum sinal dela.

Aquilo o surpreendeu, tendo em vista a intimidade que ambos haviam compartilhado na noite anterior.

Tenso, ele tentou se libertar da desconfortável suspeita de que Polly ainda era virgem antes de ir para a cama com ele. Não havia mais virgens de 24 anos, não é? Especialmente virgens que seduziam um homem com um strip-tease e então partiam para uma noite inteira de sexo ardente, sem sequer enrubescer.

Ele decidiu deixar aquele pensamento de lado e ir à procura dela.

_Theé mou_, ele não era homem de evitar situações difíceis.

Simplesmente fazia o que tinha que ser feito. O que, então, o estava detendo?

Apesar de dizer a si mesmo, repetidas vezes, que ela havia feito tudo de livre e espontânea vontade, ele, ainda assim, sentia uma certa responsabilidade. Fora ele quem dera início a tudo aquilo, beijando-a pela primeira vez.

Já estava na hora de dar um fim a algo que ele jamais deveria ter começado.

Damon a encontrou, sentada na varanda, falando com alguém ao telefone, enquanto lançava números numa planilha no seu _laptop_.

Avaliou o rosto dela à procura de alguma evidência de estresse, mas notou que ela parecia animada e energizada, negociando um preço com alguém do outro lado da linha.

Absorta em seu trabalho, ela nem notou imediatamente a presença de Damon ao desligar.

Ele se perguntou como havia podido acusá-la de ser preguiçosa. Era evidente que ela estava trabalhando há horas.

— Você nunca dorme?

Polly ergueu os olhos e lhe lançou um sorriso caloroso.

— Olha só quem fala. Ouvi dizer que você trabalha em média 20 horas por dia.

— Eu sou o chefe.

— Quer dizer que está dando o exemplo? Tudo bem. É bom mesmo que esteja aqui, porque eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Ela salvou o arquivo em que estava trabalhando e Damon respirou fundo, preparando-se para a inevitável conversa.

Ela parecia tão feliz...

Era óbvio que havia sucumbido àquele sentimento enlevado que surgia no início de um novo relacionamento.

Provavelmente já estava fazendo planos para o futuro de ambos, como todas as mulheres.

E ele estava prestes a acabar com todos os seus sonhos.

Era por isso que ele evitava assumir mais responsabilidades desse tipo. Jamais esquecia que fora o medo de decepcionar as pessoas mais próximas a ele que fizera com que o seu pai cedesse ao desespero.

O suor brotou em seu pescoço.

— Polly...

— Pode dar uma olhada nisso? — ela pediu, virando o laptop para que ele pudesse enxergar a tela.

Seu cabelo estava preso casualmente, no alto da cabeça, e ela estava usando um vestido roxo. Seu caderno de anotações cor-de-rosa estava virado sobre a mesa.

— Eu preparei duas propostas, uma para um orçamento de peso e outra para um orçamento estratosférico — disse ela com um sorriso maroto. — Estou torcendo para que Gérard fique tão impressionado com as minhas ideias que nem se prenda muito no seu custo. Você o conhece melhor do que eu... Se achar que exagerei, é só dizer. Cheguei a pensar que podíamos fazer alguma coisa na _Fashion Week_, por isso dei alguns telefonemas.

— Você estava falando do orçamento?

— Sim — disse ela, voltando os olhos mais uma vez para a tela ao pegar o seu copo d'água sobre a mesa. — Eu gostaria de mandar isso por _e-mail_ hoje mesmo, enquanto ele ainda está animado com a nossa conversa. Não quero que ele volte atrás e proponha novamente a cifra que mencionou ontem à noite. Se esse negócio render bons frutos, você não terá que despedir ninguém.

Tendo se preparado para uma conversa totalmente diferente, Damon disse:

— Eu vou dar uma olhada na sua proposta mais tarde.

— Não pode ser agora? Gostaria de poder reunir a equipe ao voltar para o escritório para levantar a sua moral. Achei que você acharia impossível fazer algo tão perverso como demitir alguém depois da noite passada.

— Depois da noite passada? — repetiu ele, chocado pela emoção que se apoderou dele. — Você acha que o fato de nós termos feito sexo vai afetar as minhas decisões quanto aos negócios?

Polly ficou boquiaberta.

— Eu estava me referindo à nossa reunião com Gérard.

_É claro_, pensou Damon, pressionando um ponto entre os seus olhos, ao perceber que estava em apuros.

— Nós estamos falando de duas coisas diferentes.

— Acho que sim — disse ela, parecendo sinceramente atônita. — Eu estou falando da equipe. Não conseguirei me concentrar em coisa alguma enquanto temer pelos empregos deles. Do que é que você estava falando?

Os olhos dele desceram em direção aos lábios dela, e Damon sentiu todo o seu corpo se retesar ao se lembrar do gosto de Polly.

O fato de ela estar pensando na sua equipe, e não na noite que eles haviam passado juntos, o surpreendeu.

Aparentemente, Polly havia pulado aquela etapa em que as mulheres costumavam querer saber o que aconteceria depois e já estava supondo que eles, agora, eram um casal.

— Você está muito animada para alguém que praticamente não dormiu. Achei que não era uma pessoa diurna.

— Eu também — disse ela, mudando de planilha. — Mas, pelo visto, uma noite de sexo voraz faz maravilhas por mim. Se soubesse disso antes, eu já teria feito há anos. E melhor do que café forte.

Digerindo a implicação contida naquelas palavras, Damon respirou fundo.

— Quer dizer que ontem foi mesmo a sua primeira vez. — A confissão dela intensificou ainda mais a sufocante sensação que havia se apoderado dele ao acordar. — Polly...

— Eu estou tendo dificuldades em cuidar disso sem saber quais são os seus planos.

— _Theé mou_, pode parar de falar de trabalho por um instante?

Atônita, ela olhou para ele.

— Você está agindo de um modo estranho. Há poucos dias, disse-me para eu deixar de ser preguiçosa, e agora quer que eu pare de falar de trabalho.

— Eu estava errado em dizer aquilo. Estava errado quanto a você. Já lhe pedi desculpas, mas peço mais uma vez.

— Eu também me enganei a seu respeito. Achei que você era um _workaholic_ louco que só pensava em prazos, mas agora, quando eu _realmente_ preciso que fale de trabalho, você se recusa. É muito frustrante.

— Por que você ainda era virgem?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! — disse ela, com o rosto em brasa. — Porque nenhum outro homem quis me levar para a cama, eu suponho. Muito obrigada por evidenciar isso. Podemos dar um fim a essa conversa, agora? Eu não sei muito a respeito de etiqueta da manhã seguinte, mas tenho certeza de que embaraçar o parceiro não consta na lista.

— Você foi expulsa da escola aos 14 anos porque estava com três rapazes em seu quarto, de modo que nós dois sabemos que você não é nenhuma inocente. O que foi que a transformou de mulher fatal em virgem?

— Eu nunca disse que era uma mulher fatal. Foi você quem concluiu isso.

— Eu concluí isso baseado em evidências.

— Ainda bem que você não é advogado — disse ela, brincando com a sua caneta. — Parece que Arianna nunca conversou com você a respeito desse episódio, não é?

A tensão entre eles aumentou ainda mais.

— Eu não lhe pedi detalhes. Achei que era mais seguro deixar isso tudo para trás.

— Muito sábio de sua parte.

Ele ficou exasperado.

— Eu me lembro muito claramente daquele dia. Você não deu uma única desculpa. Apenas permaneceu com um olhar desafiador e deixou que eles a expulsassem, sem tentar impedir nada.

— Eu não queria impedir coisa alguma.

— Você _queria_ ser expulsa?

— Esse era o plano.

— _Plano_? Está me dizendo que você criou toda aquela situação para ser expulsa? Por que você faria uma coisa dessas?

— Porque eu estava sofrendo assédio moral. Tentei resolver a situação de outras maneiras, mas nada adiantou, por isso decidi deixar a escola.

— _Você_ decidiu? Seu pai não fez nada a esse respeito?

— Eu não pedi a ele. O problema era meu.

— Você falou com os professores?

— Sim — disse ela, olhando-o como se ele fosse um verdadeiro estúpido. — Eles falaram com os alunos que me provocavam, mas eles ficaram com tanta raiva de mim que atearam fogo no meu cabelo. Felizmente, Arianna entrou no quarto e nós conseguimos resolver a situação.

Damon cerrou os dentes.

— O que aconteceu depois disso?

— Nós aparamos as pontas. Ele ficou melhor curto.

— Eu não estou falando do cabelo. Por que você não contou tudo ao seu pai?

— Por que eu o faria?

— Porque... — Damon ficou sem palavras. — Você tinha apenas 14 anos. Era responsabilidade dele ir até a escola e resolver a situação.

— Isso não faz o tipo dele. Meu pai prefere que eu resolva os meus problemas sozinha, e eu sou grata a ele por isso. Tornei-me uma pessoa mais independente, assim. Mas eu me senti culpada por Arianna ter sido envolvida no episódio.

— Quer dizer que você não convidou os rapazes para irem até o seu quarto para uma farra?

— Não. Eu paguei a eles para que ficassem algum tempo por lá, enquanto eu dançava com a roupa de baixo e uma garrafa de whisky na mão. Alguém avisou o diretor do que estava acontecendo e eu fui pega, como era a minha intenção. Achei que foi uma solução bastante criativa.

— Por que é que as outras meninas mexiam com você?

Ela torceu o nariz.

— Principalmente por causa do meu pai, eu suponho.

— E como foi na outra escola?

— Muito bem. Eu escolhi um colégio ótimo, perto da minha casa.

— _Você_ escolheu?

— Sim. Fui ver alguns lugares e optei por um que trabalhava muito com arte.

— Está me dizendo que o seu pai não foi com você?

— Por que ele iria? Eu fui expulsa da escola. Era obrigação minha encontrar outra. Não entendo por que você está tão chocado.

— Porque o assédio moral é algo inaceitável. Você deveria ter tido apoio.

— Deixar a escola foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu odiava aquele lugar tanto quanto Arianna.

— _Arianna_ odiava a escola?

— Sim. As garotas eram vis. Ela não queria continuar por lá sem mim e achou que o meu plano iria funcionar melhor se ela tomasse parte nele.

Abalado com aquelas revelações, Damon foi tomado de raiva.

— Por que nenhuma de vocês me contou a verdade?

— Você estava tão enfurecido que ela perdeu a coragem. Esqueça isso. Já faz tanto tempo... Eu não me lembro mais do que aconteceu.

— Não minta para mim. Eu quero a verdade.

— A verdade é que isso não importa mais. Eu segui em frente.

Ela permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, como se tivesse se surpreendido com suas próprias palavras, e depois sorriu, recostando-se na cadeira. — Uau! Eu já disse essas palavras milhares de vezes, mas esta é a primeira vez em que realmente acredito no que estou dizendo. — O sorriso dela se ampliou ainda mais e ela se levantou abruptamente, agarrando-o pelo casaco. — Tem ideia de como isso é bom? Eu _realmente_ superei essa história!

Comovido, Damon se flagrou tomado de assalto por uma urgência em levá-la novamente para a cama.

— Agora entendo como tudo isso foi difícil para você. E eu só fiz piorar a situação...

E estava prestes a agravá-la ainda mais, dizendo-lhe que o relacionamento deles havia chegado ao fim.

— Você estava preocupado com a sua irmã. Eu compreendo. — Ainda sorrindo, ela se espreguiçou. — Arianna tem sorte de ter um irmão como você.

Damon desviou o olhar dos braços delgados dela, tentando afastar as lembranças dos mesmos em torno do seu pescoço.

Ela o olhou com admiração.

— Não sei como você conseguiu. Nenhum dos rapazes de 16 anos que eu conheci era capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, que dirá de outra pessoa. Meu pai, que é bem mais velho que você, enlouqueceu completamente quando minha mãe foi embora e me deixou com ele.

Damon ficou alarmado com o comportamento egoísta dos pais dela.

— Quanto tempo ele levou para se casar de novo?

— Para mim, pareceram 5 minutos. Meu pai não sabe ficar sozinho. Assim que um relacionamento acaba, ele se envolve com outra pessoa.

— Você é uma jovem muito inteligente. Por que não cursou uma faculdade?

Ela permaneceu imóvel e se forçou a sorrir.

— Eu passei a infância na empresa. Aquelas pessoas eram a minha família. Eu ia para lá depois da escola para não ficar sozinha em casa. Costumava ajudar Doris Cooper com a correspondência, e o sr. Foster, da contabilidade, me ajudava com os deveres de matemática. Quando fiz 18 anos, eu já sabia que a situação da empresa era caótica e que eu poderia retribuir a gentileza de todos ajudando no trabalho. Não queria que ninguém perdesse o emprego.

— _Theé mou_, se eu lhe der a minha palavra de que não demitirei ninguém, você se disporá a falar de outra coisa que não seja trabalho por 5 minutos?! — disse Damon, passando a mão em seus cabelos. — Nós temos que conversar sobre o que vai acontecer daqui em diante.

— Bem, se você estiver falando sério, eu vou pegar o telefone agora mesmo e dizer a todo mundo que...

— Polly!

— O que foi? Você não estava brincando comigo, não é? — disse ela, empalidecendo.

— Eu não estou brincando. Todas as pessoas que trabalhavam para o seu pai continuarão na empresa.

— Verdade? — Num impulso, ela se lançou nos braços dele. — Obrigada, muito obrigada. Eu retiro todas as coisas ruins que disse a seu respeito.

Ao se afastar dela para não repetir o erro da noite anterior, Damon percebeu que as bochechas dela estavam molhadas.

— Por que está chorando?

— Porque estou muito feliz! Essas pessoas fazem parte da minha vida desde que eu era muito pequenininha.

Abalado pela intensidade da emoção que tomara conta dele, Damon se afastou instintivamente dela.

— Seria bem melhor se você parasse de chorar.

— Desculpe, espero que esteja acostumado às lágrimas femininas, tendo em vista todas as mulheres que já fez chorar.

— Eu não faço as mulheres chorarem.

— É claro que faz, mas não se preocupe. Hoje você é o meu herói. Podemos ir logo para Londres? Eu não vejo a hora de dar a notícia a todos.

— Polly, nós temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

— Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu, mas eu não acho que haja alguma coisa a ser dita — disse ela, desviando o olhar.

Damon, porém, não se deixou enganar.

— É assim? Nós tivemos uma noite tórrida de sexo e você não pretende falar mais a respeito?

— Basicamente, sim. Eu preferiria que ninguém ficasse sabendo, porque não gosto de fofocas, mas, como tenho certeza de que você não pretende contar a ninguém... Esqueça.

_Ela esperava que ele esquecesse o que havia acontecido?_

— Polly...

— Você me beijou para provar a sua teoria. Eu lhe dei o troco e a coisa toda acabou fugindo ao nosso controle.

— Está querendo me dizer que não sabia o que estava fazendo?

— E claro que eu sabia! Não estou entendo onde você está querendo chegar com essa conversa. Nós estamos no século XXI, usamos proteção. Qual é o problema?

— Você nunca tinha feito sexo antes.

— Bem, há sempre uma primeira vez. — O _BlackBerry_ dela tocou e ela o abriu para ler um _e-mail_. — Eu também nunca tinha ido a Paris. A que horas vamos voltar para casa?

Chocado com a sua reação prática, Damon não conseguiu responder.

— Quer dizer que você não tem nenhuma intenção de repetir a experiência?

— Visitar Paris?

Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Sexo.

— Algum dia, provavelmente — disse ela, enfiando o seu caderno de anotações e a caneta na bolsa.

Instigado pela sua indiferença, Damon estendeu uma mão e a puxou para junto de si.

— Está fingindo que não sentiu nada?

— É claro que não. Qual é o seu problema?

— Nós fizemos sexo por sete horas, ontem à noite.

— Você não precisa me contar isso. Eu estava lá.

— As mulheres costumam querer falar depois do sexo — disse ele, num tom mavioso —, e não ir embora.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um momento e então o encarou.

— Está me dizendo que preferia ter ficado deitado lá, comigo, conversando sobre o que aconteceu? Sinto muito, mas acho difícil acreditar nisso. Você faz mais o tipo "saia já da minha cama antes de criar raízes".

Damon teve que respirar fundo, pois aquela afirmativa estava muito próxima da verdade.

—Viu só? — disse Polly com um leve sorriso. — Eu acertei novamente. Por mim, tudo bem. Você não vai ter que gastar o seu latim comigo. Eu já esqueci o que aconteceu.

O fato de ela estar lhe propondo esquecer algo que fora tão incrível o irritou tanto quanto o contrário o havia preocupado, momentos antes.

— Você quer esquecer tudo?

— É claro! Você já deve ter entendido que eu não tenho muita aptidão para relacionamentos. Você também não é exatamente brilhante nesse quesito, de modo que está tudo bem. Eu vou fazer as minhas malas, enquanto você lê a minha proposta — disse ela, já a caminho do quarto. — Estou tão feliz por você ter decidido não demitir ninguém!

Damon a observou, boquiaberto. Ela parecia não ter nenhuma expectativa a seu respeito. Por ela, tudo não passara de uma aventura de uma única noite.

Aquela era a sua definição de um final feliz, e ele esperava sentir um grande alívio com aquele desfecho, mas nada disso aconteceu.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

— De quanto é o orçamento? — perguntou Debbie, se abanando. — Isso é incrível. Você é um gênio.

— Gérard gostou das minhas ideias.

— O "demoníaco Damon" também deve ter ficado impressionado. Espero que ele venha rastejando atrás de você para lhe pedir desculpas.

Tomando cuidado para não encarar a amiga, Polly continuou checando a sua lista de tarefas.

— Ele não é demoníaco. Na verdade, é um homem bem decente. Só está preocupado com a sua irmã.

Ao ver que Debbie não respondera, Polly ergueu a cabeça.

— O que foi?

— Desculpe, mas essa não foi uma mudança um pouco abrupta? Há duas semanas ele era o "Lobo Mau" que ia nos devorar a todos.

Polly sentiu o seu rosto ficar em brasa e se voltou rapidamente para a sua mesa.

— Ele garantiu o emprego de todos. Acho que isso merece o meu reconhecimento.

— Humm... Vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu em Paris? Já se passaram duas semanas e você não me disse nada.

— Eu lhe contei que a reunião foi um sucesso.

— Isso é óbvio, mas eu não estava falando da reunião.

— A Torre Eiffel é muito bonita à noite.

— Está bem, vamos direto ao ponto — disse Debbie, cruzando os braços. — _Ele a beijou?_

Polly perdeu o fôlego. Vinha tentando não pensar no que acontecera em Paris, especialmente no beijo de Damon.

— Quer me deixar em paz?

— Oh, meu Deus, ele a beijou.

— Você alimentou o Romeu e a Julieta enquanto eu estive fora?

— Acha que eu os obriguei a fazer dieta?

— Polly, eu acabei de conseguir um preço ótimo para aquelas propagandas no horário nobre — disse Kim, adentrando o escritório com o bebê sobre o seu ombro e o _BlackBerry_ na outra mão. — Eu lhe mandei um _e-mail_.

Aliviada por ter sido salva pelo gongo, Polly estendeu os braços e tomou-lhe o bebê.

— A babá a deixou na mão novamente?

— Desculpe por tê-lo trazido. Eu poderia ter terminado o trabalho em casa, mas não sabia se o nosso novo chefe aprovaria.

— Nós ainda temos que apresentá-lo ao nosso método de trabalho, mas terá que ser devagar. As plantas e os peixes quase o tiraram do sério.

— Ele não vai saber que eu trouxe o Sam. Está em Nova York há duas semanas.

_Nova York?_

Polly quis perguntar a Kim como ela havia ficado sabendo daquilo, mas viu Debbie batendo o pé impacientemente, esperando para terminar o interrogatório.

Pelo jeito, ela não precisava ter passado as últimas duas semanas vigiando a porta para o caso de ele entrar de repente.

— Pode ser que ele _estivesse_ em Nova York — murmurou Debbie —, mas não está mais. Ele acaba de atravessar a porta e você está com o bebê no colo.

O coração de Polly bateu com força dentro do seu peito e ela soube que havia enrubescido.

— Isso não é _nada_ bom. Por que ele tinha que aparecer justo agora? Kim, leve o Sam para uma das salas de reunião, rápido. Quando Damon tiver ido embora, nós a chamaremos.

Apesar do pânico, ela estava absurdamente excitada com a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente, o que a deixou aterrorizada; Parecia um cachorrinho, abanando o rabo com a chegada de seu dono.

— Olá. Fez boa viagem? Teve notícias de Gérard? Ele me ligou esta manhã.

Polly tentou fazer com que ele permanecesse junto à porta, longe de Kim e do bebê, mas ele pareceu decidido a prosseguir com a conversa no meio do escritório.

— Ele me ligou há 5 minutos. Parabéns. Acho que ele aceitou o seu... Como foi mesmo que você o descreveu? Orçamento estratosférico. Parabéns. Você acabou de aterrissar no lago dos maiores peixes do mercado. A única condição que ele impôs foi que você chefiasse a equipe.

Os olhos dele estavam escuros, impenetráveis.

— Pensando nisso, eu achei que já estava na hora de discutir a sua posição na empresa. Não acho que podemos ter uma assistente executiva aconselhando um vice-presidente.

— É melhor me promover a presidente, então, para eu poder mandar em você.

Polly não revelaria o quanto estava feliz em revê-lo por nada nesse mundo. Ela estava prestes a lhe perguntar como fora a sua conversa com Gérard, quando ouviu um leve choro de criança do outro lado do escritório. Ela congelou, horrorizada.

— Em que cargo você pensou? — perguntou ela, elevando a voz.

Damon se encolheu.

— Por que está gritando?

— Porque eu estou muito animada — disse ela, ouvindo os gritos abafados do bebê e começando a suar. — Podemos falar disso no seu escritório? Eu gostaria de ter essa conversa em particular.

— Quer ir para um lugar mais reservado?

Ao perceber que havia se colocado numa armadilha, Polly sentiu o coração acelerar, mas sabia que não tinha outra saída.

— Sim. Há coisas que precisam ser tratadas confidencialmente.

Sem lhe dar chance de responder, ela caminhou em direção à escada, longe do choro do bebê.

Ao perceber que Damon a estava seguindo, ela suspirou aliviada.

Assim que eles chegaram ao escritório dele, ela sorriu para a sua assistente pessoal.

— Olá, Janey. Suas plantas estão lindas.

— Elas animam o ambiente. Obrigada pela dica. Posso lhe trazer um café, senhor Doukakis?

Damon estava olhando para as plantas, incrédulo.

— De onde apareceu isso?

— Eu as encomendei. Acabam de chegar — disse Janey, sorrindo calmamente. — Eu gostei das que Polly colocou no seu andar e pedi uns conselhos.

— Algumas plantinhas não vão destruir a atmosfera mega eficiente do seu escritório. Relaxe — disse ela, ao entrar na sala dele.

— Polly, aquela planta tem quase 2m de altura. Ninguém, em sã consciência, pode chamar aquilo de plantinha.

— Elas criam um ambiente de trabalho mais saudável.

— Agora só falta você me pedir para decretar que os peixes sejam considerados equipamento obrigatório no escritório.

— Acho que não. — Polly se perguntou se ele estava achando aquela conversa tão difícil quanto ela. Eles estavam jogando conversa fora, mas o que ela queria realmente perguntar era:

_Por que você voltou? Sentiu minha falta?_

— Os peixes são diferentes. Precisam de cuidados específicos. Não sobreviveriam com pessoas que não se interessassem por eles.

— Eu estava sendo irônico.

— Eu sei, mas você se leva a sério demais, por isso pensei em seguir adiante. As plantas não vão machucá-lo, Damon. Não são carnívoras. Agora, quanto à promoção...

Tentando não olhar para os ombros largos dele, nem para a curva sexy da sua boca, ela se jogou numa poltrona, perto da mesa dele.

— Espero ganhar um enorme escritório de vidro e um monte de secretárias.

— Você ficaria triste num escritório. Precisa ficar cercada de pessoas e de barulho para conseguir trabalhar direito.

O fato de ele estar começando a compreendê-la tão bem foi perturbador.

— Está bem, então nada de escritório, nem de secretárias. Você queria conversar a respeito do meu trabalho?

— Eu venho pensando na melhor maneira de utilizar os seus talentos. Você parece ter feito tudo sozinha até agora. É criativa, mas também é muito boa na produção, e eu não quero limitá-la.

Ele se recostou em sua poltrona, do outro lado de sua mesa, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos que podiam fazer o pulso de qualquer mulher acelerar, como o de um corredor perto da linha de chegada.

Lembrando-se da imagem dele ao fazer amor com ela, Polly se remexeu na poltrona e tentou se concentrar.

— O que você quiser estará bom para mim. Eu realmente não me importo com títulos, apenas gosto de fazer o meu trabalho.

Ela desejou que ele parasse de olhar para ela como se estivesse contemplando a possibilidade de saltar do outro lado da mesa.

Agora que estava na frente dele, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em sexo, e estava com a sensação de que ele estava passando pelo mesmo problema.

— Você precisa lidar diretamente com os clientes, já que tem um evidente talento para se comunicar; portanto, proponho torná-la a nossa diretora financeira, com total responsabilidade pela conta da _High Kick Hosiery_. E já está na hora de você ganhar um salário decente.

Ele nomeou uma quantia que quase fez Polly desmaiar.

— Nossa! Isso é muito.

— Está um pouco acima do mercado. Eu nunca perco ninguém por causa de dinheiro.

— Isso é ótimo, mas você não vai me perder.

Assim que pronunciou aquelas palavras, ela percebeu como podia ser mal-interpretada.

— No trabalho, quero dizer. Obviamente.

Ele franziu a testa, como se ela tivesse dito alguma coisa que não havia lhe ocorrido antes.

— Eu também gostaria que você desse uma olhada nisso — disse ele, estendendo-lhe um arquivo. — Achei que você poderia se interessar.

Confusa, Polly abriu o arquivo cautelosamente e encontrou folhetos relativos a um curso de MBA. Por um momento, ela teve dificuldade em respirar.

Ela os folheou, com as mãos trêmulas.

— E-eu me candidatei a essas...

— Nos últimos 4 anos. Eu sei. Eles me disseram, quando eu pedi informações.

— Você falou com eles?

— Queria ter certeza de que eles a aceitariam, caso você quisesse fazer o curso.

— Está me perguntando se eu quero fazer um MBA? — Seu deleite subitamente se tingiu de consternação. — Não quer que eu trabalhe mais para você?

— Eu acabei de dizer que não quero perdê-la. Você vai fazer ambos: trabalhar _e _estudar.

— Está querendo dizer que eu poderia estudar e continuar na DMG?

— Pode ser difícil. Talvez você ache melhor recusar.

— Porque sou preguiçosa?

Ela tentou manter a coisa na brincadeira e conter o nó em sua garganta.

Damon sabia o quanto ela desejava obter uma qualificação formal. Havia gastado seu tempo para pesquisar os cursos para ela.

— Eu não tenho graduação.

— Eles levam em consideração a sua experiência profissional. Talvez tenha que fazer algumas provas para poder se qualificar.

Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

— Eu não posso pagar por isso.

— A empresa pagará para você; afinal, seremos os beneficiários da sua especialização.

O nó em sua garganta cresceu ainda mais.

— Por que está fazendo isso tudo por mim?

— Se vai trabalhar com a DMG a longo prazo, você precisa ter um plano de carreira.

Polly não sabia se ria ou chorava.

— Eu sempre achei que você era um grego tradicional que achava que o lugar de uma mulher era na cozinha.

— Eu sou tradicional. Não vejo problema algum de uma mulher permanecer na cozinha se é lá que ela deseja estar, mas também sou um executivo astuto. Emprego as melhores pessoas para cada cargo. Eu a quero na minha empresa. Estou feliz por tê-la onde está, mas sei que você sempre quis fazer isso e acho que deve mesmo fazê-lo.

Com medo de que fosse começar a chorar, Polly levantou rapidamente, agarrando o arquivo como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação.

— Se não se importa, eu gostaria de levar isso comigo para ler com mais calma.

— Sente-se. Eu ainda não acabei.

Polly se sentou, ainda atordoada com a oferta dele. Damon permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, e então começou a tamborilar sobre a mesa enquanto olhava para ela.

— Você e eu vamos sair esta noite.

— Oh? — exclamou ela, tentando se concentrar e agir profissionalmente. — Temos um jantar de negócios?

— Não se trata de negócios. É um encontro. Você pode deixar o seu caderno de anotações em casa.

_Um encontro?_ De repente, Polly se esqueceu do arquivo em suas mãos.

— Está me convidando para sair?

— Sim.

O coração dela acelerou.

— Eu trabalho para você.

— Não me importa. Vou fazer o que quero uma vez na vida, só porque quero.

— Oh. — A felicidade de minutos atrás não era nada, se comparada ao que ela estava sentindo agora, ao cruzar o seu olhar com o dele. — Quer dizer, nada de negócios? Só porque "deu na telha"?

Ele sorriu, desajeitado.

— Só porque "deu na telha". Você sempre diz que eu me levo a sério demais.

— Bem... Uau!

— Uau significa "sim"?

Ela estava sorrindo como uma idiota, ridiculamente feliz.

— Sim. Aonde nós vamos?

— A um lugar especial.

— Ah, então nada de meia-calça rosa de flamingo.

— Nós vamos dançar. Eu a pegarei às 22h.

— Dançar? — Polly se levantou novamente, dessa vez literalmente flutuando, em direção à porta, já pensando no que iria vestir.

— Oh, e Polly... — disse ele numa voz grave e sexy. — Quanto ao bebê que você está escondendo no escritório...

Ela congelou.

— E... que bebê?

— Pode dizer a Kim que nós estamos providenciando uma creche para que ela possa despedir aquela babá irresponsável.

Polly agarrou a porta.

— Ela estava no escritório no dia em que eu demiti o Conselho.

— Você _sabia_ que o bebê estava no escritório e não disse nada?

— Há um limite para a quantidade de desastres que um homem pode absorver de uma só vez. Eu soube que Kim é excelente no que faz e vou usá-la no meu departamento de mídia.

Polly o olhou boquiaberta.

— Você está se sentindo bem?

— Nunca estive melhor. Por quê?

— Porque está sendo preocupantemente razoável. Algumas semanas atrás, você teria demitido quem tivesse trazido um bebê para o escritório.

— Kim é extremamente competente, e despedi-la seria pôr em risco as contas que nós conquistamos. Além do mais, eu sei reconhecer quando perco uma batalha.

Mas ele não estava parecendo um perdedor, e, sim, no controle absoluto da situação.

Ela, por sua vez, estava descobrindo, muito rapidamente, que era possível se sentir aterrorizada, exultante e em pânico ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é ótimo... Obrigada. Nós temos algumas mães na equipe, e essa questão sempre foi um pesadelo.

— Eu entendo. E, aproveitando o ensejo, você pode parar de dar aulas sobre planilhas ao senhor Foster. Ele vai começar a fazer um treinamento apropriado a partir de amanhã. Agora, vá. E não compre mais plantas para a minha assistente. Esse lugar está parecendo uma floresta.

— É difícil se preparar para uma noite quando não se sabe aonde se vai.

Polly manteve o casaco em torno de si ao deslizar no assento de trás do carro dele.

— E se eu estiver usando a roupa errada?

Ela estava consciente do braço dele estendido ao longo do assento de trás e da proximidade de sua coxa com a dela.

Damon olhou para o casaco e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tire o casaco e eu lhe direi.

— Eu estou usando o casaco justamente para que você não possa me dizer que eu estou usando a coisa errada. Você tem o hábito de ficar histérico por causa das minhas roupas, por isso decidi que era mais seguro não lhe mostrar nada até chegarmos. Não quero que você fira a minha autoconfiança.

— Está bem, mas prometa que está usando alguma coisa.

— Mais ou menos.

Com um gemido e um sorriso sensual, ele recostou a cabeça no assento.

— Estou com a sensação de que eu deveria tê-la feito jantar no apartamento, em vez de levá-la para comer em público.

Ele hesitou por um momento e então fechou a mão sobre a dela, com seus dedos fortes e quentes.

Subitamente, as entranhas dela viraram geleia.

— Sinto muito não termos conseguido entrar em contato com meu pai e Arianna em Paris. Ela tem mesmo sorte de poder contar com você — disse ela, enrascando os dedos nos dele. — Tive inveja dela naquele dia, na escola.

— Por ter um irmão que gritava com ela?

— Por ter um irmão que se preocupava o bastante com ela para ir até a escola e lhe dar uma bronca.

— Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava passando. Não fiz as perguntas certas. Você não imagina como me arrependo.

— Ela sabe que pode contar com você, e isso é o mais importante. — Sentindo-se desleal com o seu pai, ela sorriu rapidamente e afastou a sua mão da dele. — E então, para onde estamos indo?

— Para a inauguração de uma boate, apenas para convidados.

Polly olhou pela janela.

— O _Firebird_! Oh... Eu já li sobre esse lugar. É _muuuito_ legal. Tem uma pista de dança de vidro, ou coisa parecida, e o interior foi decorado para dar a sensação de que há chamas subindo pelas paredes. Soube que há uma lista de celebridades querendo contratá-los. Você foi convidado?

Ele a olhou de um modo estranho.

— Sim.

— Isso é impressionante. Eu li que era quase impossível fazer parte dessa lista. Nós quisemos fazer a campanha deles só para poder dar uma espiadinha.

Sorrindo, Polly estremeceu de excitação ao ver a multidão chegando.

— Eu mal posso esperar para contar para todo mundo. Eles vão morrer de inveja. Eu não tinha ideia de que você era afeito a boates. Estou descobrindo muitas coisas novas a seu respeito. Aqueles são fotógrafos? — disse ela, encolhendo-se um pouco.

— Da última vez que cheguei perto de um...

— Foi por isso que eu trouxe a minha equipe de segurança.

— Bem, já que eles vão me fotografar, é melhor eu tirar o meu casaco.

Damon deu um leve sorriso.

— Acha que eu vou ter um enfarto?

— Espero que não, porque eu não quero enfrentar esses fotógrafos sozinha.

Polly tirou a peça e viu os olhos dele se voltarem para o seu colo.

— Não me olhe assim. Você disse que eu podia me vestir como quisesse.

— Você está incrível — disse ele com a voz rouca, avaliando o vestido dourado e curto, para então elevar o seu olhar para encontrar o dela. — Não está usado nenhum dos produtos de Gérard esta noite?

— Você disse que nós iriamos dançar, por isso decidi vir sem meias. Você vai ficar olhando para mim ou sair do carro?

Era uma experiência inebriante sair em Londres com Damon.

Os _flashes_ começaram espocar assim que eles saíram do carro, e ele segurou a mão dela com firmeza enquanto caminhava no seu lado até a entrada.

— Eu não entendo por que eles se interessam pelas mulheres com quem você sai. Há coisas muito mais importantes acontecendo no mundo, e eles só pensam na sua cama. Que loucura.

Polly entrou de cabeça erguida e começou a balançar os quadris assim que ouviu a música que vinha do salão.

— Estou com vontade de dançar.

— Ótimo.

Damon fez um gesto para um dos funcionários e logo chegou alguém com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças.

— Vamos beber alguma coisa antes.

— Você é um desses homens que precisa de álcool para encarar uma pista de dança?

Ela acabou descobrindo que não era esse o caso.

Ver Damon dançar era um banquete sensual. Cada movimento dele fazia com que ela pensasse em sexo, cada olhar dele lançado na sua direção, uma promessa do que estava por vir.

Divertindo-se a valer, Polly se deixou levar pelo ritmo da música, fazendo seu cabelo voar em torno de seu rosto.

A música e a atmosfera eram tão contagiantes que ela ainda estava sorrindo quando Damon a arrastou para a sua mesa particular.

A cada momento aparecia alguém para cumprimentá-lo e trocar algumas palavrinhas, e Polly se perguntou por que ele atraía tanta atenção aonde quer que fosse.

— Você conhece algumas pessoas bem famosas. Doukakis para Primeiro-Ministro — disse ela, num brinde.

— Quanto foi que você já bebeu?

— Nem perto do suficiente. Essa é a coisa mais gostosa que eu já experimentei na vida. De fato, tudo está incrível... — Sem fôlego, ela tomou mais alguns goles de champanhe e então perguntou: — Por que todos estão tão determinados a falar com você?

— Porque eu sou o dono do lugar e eles estão me bajulando. — Calmo, Damon bateu a sua taça na dela. — Quer dançar novamente?

— Você é o dono disso aqui?

— Eu já lhe disse, aposto na diversificação.

— Quer dizer que você é o chefe aqui também. Houve alguma vez em que você _não_ esteve no controle?

— Eu passei uma louca noite, na cama, com uma mulher, em Paris, recentemente... — disse ele, junto ao seu ouvido, passando o braço por trás do assento dela. — E houve alguns segundos em que eu definitivamente não estava no controle da situação.

A respiração acelerada dela não tinha nada a ver com o esforço na pista de dança, mas sim com o modo como ele a fazia se sentir.

— Achei que tínhamos concordado em esquecer isso.

— Eu mudei de ideia.

Ela pousou os seus olhos nos dele, e então na sua boca. O desejo de beijá-lo foi tão intenso que ela quase não se importou de eles estarem num local público.

— Está todo mundo olhando para nós.

— Então deve estar na hora de ir embora — disse ele, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Assim que a porta da cobertura se fechou, ele a puxou para junto de si e arrancou o seu vestido num único movimento ágil que a fez arfar.

Igualmente impaciente, ela arrancou a camisa dele fazendo os seus botões voarem.

— Eu a quero...

Com a voz instável, Damon a pressionou contra a parede e a ergueu com facilidade, incentivando-a a enroscar as suas pernas em torno dos quadris dele.

Polly estava tão pronta, tão desesperada depois de ter passado a noite toda observando-o na pista de dança, que soltou um leve gemido ao senti-lo contra si e arqueou os quadris em sua direção. Damon a agarrou e a penetrou com uma força lenta e controlada que a fez arfar ao dizer o nome dele.

A arfada se transformou num soluço assim que ela o sentiu fundo dentro de si. Polly permaneceu imóvel por um momento, com a mão sobre a pele macia das costas dele e seus olhos fortemente fechados, absorvendo a enormidade daquele prazer.

Você é fantástica — disse ele, em meio a um gemido, contra a boca de Polly, para então se afastar e penetrá-la novamente, ateando fogo aos sentidos dela.

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos dele e então as pressionou contra os seus ombros, e eles se beijaram como dois selvagens, mordiscando, lambendo os lábios um do outro, deleitando-se a cada nova investida dele, ambos no mesmo ritmo frenético e desesperado. Aquilo era algo primitivo e fora de controle, o sexo na sua forma mais básica de necessidade física, algo mais forte que eles.

Ela foi tomada de assalto por um prazer sem igual, contraindo o seu corpo em torno do dele e conduzindo-o ao mesmo lugar onde ela se encontrava.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Depois, ele a baixou lentamente e apoiou a sua testa na dela.

— Desculpe-me... — disse ele com a voz rouca. — O quarto estava longe demais.

Polly estava tonta com a intensidade do que havia acontecido. O descontrole dele fez com que ela se sentisse uma verdadeira deusa do sexo.

— Você não precisa se desculpar...

— É melhor irmos para lá rapidinho, antes que aconteça de novo...

Ele a pegou no colo mais uma vez e seguiu com ela até o quarto, enquanto Polly refletia brevemente a respeito do fato surpreendente de que ela estava gostando que outra pessoa assumisse o controle.

Seu último pensamento coerente antes de suas bocas se encontrarem novamente foi o de que ela não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Quando a aurora raiou, Polly se sentou cuidadosamente na cama, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, mas uma mão forte a puxou de volta.

— Aonde você pensa que vai?

— Para casa.

— Nada disso. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e a beijou lenta e profundamente até ela se derreter. — Você vai dormir aqui. Comigo.

Ela realmente tinha que ir, pensou Polly, ainda meio grogue, mas ele a tomou em seus braços, prendendo-a contra si.

Aquilo era muito bom, e a intensidade daquela sensação a aterrorizou. Ela sempre evitara aquele tipo de situação.

Sempre se protegera da profundidade daquele tipo de emoção porque havia crescido vendo os racionamentos de seu pai desmoronarem um após o outro.

Mas, com Damon...

Bombardeada por sentimentos estranhos que eram tão aterrorizantes quanto excitantes, ela permaneceu imóvel nos braços dele. Damon virou o rosto e a olhou com seus olhos escuros e astutos.

— Qual é o problema?

— Nada.

— Não minta para mim. Eu sempre sei quando você está escondendo alguma coisa. Diga-me o que há de errado e eu darei um jeito.

Com uma voz rouca e sexy, ele deslizou a mão por trás da cabeça de Polly e a puxou para junto dele.

Polly foi tomada de um calor intenso.

O que havia de errado em desfrutar do fato de que alguém estava cuidando dela?

Damon baixou a sua cabeça em direção à dela, mas, antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, seu celular tocou.

Ele suspirou e se deitou de costas.

— Desculpe, mas eu estou esperando uma ligação importante de Atenas.

Visivelmente irritado por ter sido perturbado, ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu a ligação.

Polly permaneceu deitada de olhos fechados, com a mão pousada sobre os músculos firmes do peito dele, lutando para conseguir se haver com o que estava sentindo. Uma noite sem dormir havia feito a voz grave dele ficar ainda mais rouca, e ela sorriu para si mesma, pensando que ele ficava ainda mais sexy quando falava em grego.

A voz dele, porém, passou subitamente de um sussurro rouco para um tom alterado ao se desvencilhar dela e se levantar da cama.

Polly bocejou.

— Aonde você vai?

— Fique aqui, e não saia, independente do que possa acontecer.

Ainda entretida com seus próprios pensamentos, Polly olhou para ele, inebriada, distraída pela visão dos músculos fortes de suas costas nuas se contraindo enquanto ele se vestia rapidamente. Ela teve vontade de passar os seus braços em torno dele e puxá-lo de volta para a cama. Ele era um dos homens mais sexies que ela já havia visto, e o sexo com ele era a experiência mais excitante de toda a sua vida.

— Volte para a cama. O trabalho pode esperar.

Damon não olhou para ela.

— Eu preciso me encontrar com uma pessoa. Fique aqui.

Hesitando, ele se virou para ela, apoiou os braços na cama e se inclinou para beijá-la.

— Não se mexa. É uma ordem — disse ele ao sair.

Perguntando-se por que ele estava tão sério, ela permaneceu imóvel por um momento, até começar a ouvir o som de vozes alteradas vindas da sala de estar.

Preocupada, ela saiu da cama e se enfiou no vestido dourado que estava abandonado no chão, onde Damon o havia lançado na noite anterior.

A raiva na voz dele se intensificou e a curiosidade dela se transformou em alarme ao adentrar a sala.

Damon estava de costas para ela, com os pés afastados e firmemente plantados no chão, numa atitude de evidente confronto. Distraída por aquela exibição de poder e autoridade masculina, Polly não se deu conta imediatamente de quem era a pessoa que estava sendo o alvo da sua cólera. Ao avançar, porém, descalça, sobre o chão de tábua corrida, ela finalmente viu de quem se tratava.

Ficou tão chocada que nem conseguiu soltar um único som.

Sentindo os últimos vestígios de sua recém-descoberta felicidade desaparecerem, Polly finalmente conseguiu emitir algumas poucas palavras.

— Papai? — disse ela com a voz entrecortada. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta. Então os boatos eram verdadeiros. — O pai dela encarou Damon com uma expressão grave. — Você não tem limites? Não tem consciência? Deveria ter ficado satisfeito em assumir o controle da minha empresa, mas, não... você tinha que selar a sua vingança seduzindo a minha filha.

_Vingança?_

Polly quis ir até o seu pai, mas seu corpo parecia cimentado no chão. Jamais tinha pensado que Damon poderia tê-la seduzido por causa do relacionamento de seu pai com Arianna.

Foi naquele momento angustiante que ela finalmente pôde nomear aqueles sentimentos estranhos.

Amor.

Ela havia se apaixonado por Damon. Seu cérebro lhe dizia que aquilo era impossível de acontecer em tão pouco tempo, mas seu coração não o ouvia. E talvez não tivesse sido tão de repente assim; afinal, ele sempre estivera presente em sua vida, como o irmão mais velho de sua amiga.

Aterrorizada, Polly permaneceu imóvel, ciente da atitude perigosa de Damon ao confrontar o seu pai.

— Como você ousa vir até a minha casa e fingir que se importa com a sua filha depois de ter passado semanas sem se dar ao trabalho de sequer entrar em contato com ela? — disse Damon, dando alguns passos na direção dele. — Você é um covarde. Preferiu se esconder, em vez de me enfrentar. Tenha ao menos a decência de se comportar como um homem, agora que está aqui. Assuma as responsabilidades pelas suas decisões, em vez de culpar outra pessoa.

Ainda sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, Polly viu o rosto de seu pai ficar rubro.

— Ouça aqui... — disse ele, claramente intimidado pelo tom frio de Damon, e por sua fúria malcontrolada, perdendo momentaneamente parte de sua bravata. — Eu não sou um covarde. Não tenho medo de você.

— Pois devia. Você abandonou os seus negócios sem pensar, nem por um momento, no futuro dos seus funcionários, e fez o mesmo com a sua filha.

— Eu não a abandonei. Polly não é uma criança. Ela sabe cuidar de si mesma.

— Eu não estou falando de fazer a comidinha dela. Você a deixou à mercê daqueles animais famintos que você chama ridiculamente de Conselho, quando todos poderiam ter sido facilmente despedidos por fazer mau uso dos fundos da empresa, sem falar de assédio sexual, e o que é pior — disse Damon, perdendo o controle —, você deixou que ela lidasse sozinha comigo, sem o apoio de ninguém.

Polly viu o seu pai se encolher, como se cada palavra de Damon fosse uma pedra desferida contra ele.

Dividida entre o amor que sentia por cada um daqueles homens, ela deu um passo à frente, obrigando-se a falar por entre seus lábios rígidos:

— Já chega, Damon.

Ele a ignorou.

— Você deixou a sua filha sozinha e desprotegida, torcendo para que os leões não a atacassem? Ou será que simplesmente abdicou de vez de todas as suas responsabilidades como pai?

— Polly é boa no que faz, e sabe lidar com as pessoas — disse o pai dela, já bem menos veemente, olhando sem jeito para ela. — Você conseguiu lidar com ele, não foi?

Damon explodiu de vez.

— Ela só tem 24 anos, não tem malícia alguma e, mesmo assim, você a abandonou para ser comida viva por alguém com a minha reputação!

— Não achei que você fosse lhe fazer mal.

A risada de Damon veio carregada de desdém.

— Você fugiu e deixou sua filha indefesa em seu lugar para lidar com as consequências dos seus atos. Você me enoja. Saia da minha casa!

— Espere um pouco... — disse o pai de Polly, tropeçando nas palavras. — Pol não é indefesa. Ela é durona.

— Tinha que ser! Quando foi que ela pôde contar com você?

— Eu lhe dei um lar quando a mãe dela foi embora.

Damon ergueu um punho cerrado, mas baixou-o logo em seguida.

— _Não_ diga mais nada — advertiu ele —, se quiser sair dessa casa no mesmo estado em que entrou.

— Parem com isso! — exclamou Polly, interpondo-se entre ambos. — Já chega.

Sua vontade era a de se enfiar num buraco e não sair de lá nunca mais. Embora soubesse que tudo o que Damon havia dito era verdade, ela não deixava de amar o seu pai. As coisas não eram tão simples assim.

— Onde está Arianna, papai?

— Em casa, na nossa casa. Nós nos casamos. Fizemos isso às escondidas porque sabíamos que _ele_ — disse o pai de Polly, apontando acusadoramente para Damon — tentaria nos impedir.

— _Casaram_? — Polly não conseguiu esconder o seu desânimo, tomada de pânico ao pensar em como Damon reagiria àquela notícia. — Oh, papai.

— Eu não uso as mulheres como um troféu, como ele. Damon tem muitas mulheres, mas não se casa com nenhuma delas. O que isso significa?

— Significa que eu sei qual é a diferença entre amor e desejo — disse Damon, entre os dentes. — Significa que as minhas decisões são ditadas pelo meu cérebro, e não pelos meus níveis de testosterona — acrescentou ele, prestes a perder o controle.

— Acho melhor você ir embora, papai — disse Polly, conduzindo-o pai apressadamente até a porta.

— Não sem você.

Damon respirou fundo.

— Ela vai ficar aqui. Comigo. Ela agora é minha.

Polly se deteve diante daquela afirmação de caráter puramente possessivo, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, pois sabia que Damon só estava dizendo aquilo para provocar o seu pai.

Que outra explicação poderia haver? Ele já havia lhe dito que não estava interessado em relacionamentos, que não queria saber de compromisso, nem de assumir mais responsabilidades. E ela sabia, tanto quanto ele, que nada aborreceria mais o seu pai do que vê-la optar por Damon, em detrimento dele.

— Espere um pouco — murmurou ela. — Eu vou terminar de me arrumar.

Damon se virou lentamente, com uma expressão de incredulidade estampada em seu rosto espetacularmente belo ao olhar para ela.

— Você vai com ele?

Polly mal conseguia respirar. Estava muito confusa, e seu peito doía como se alguém o tivesse cortado em dois.

— Eu não tenho escolha. Ele é meu pai.

— É claro que você tem escolha — disse Damon, pálido, como ela nunca o havia visto antes. — _Theé mou_, diga-me que você não acredita nesse lixo que ele acabou de despejar sobre nós.

O esforço para não chorar estava queimando a garganta de Polly.

Ainda que estivesse fazendo a coisa errada, disse ela a si mesma, aquilo não faria diferença no resultado final. Os dois homens que ela amava estavam em guerra um com o outro e não havia como recuperar a paz.

Especialmente agora que seu pai havia se casado com Arianna.

Damon jamais o perdoaria.

— Acho que será melhor se eu for embora — disse ela, arrasada. — E-eu voltarei ao trabalho na segunda-feira, Damon.

Damon ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos e, sua boca, tensa.

— Você não precisa me dar conta do seu horário de trabalho — disse ele, friamente. — Quando está nua, na minha cama, eu sou o seu amante, não o seu chefe.

Aquela resposta gelada a magoou mais do que todas as outras farpas que haviam sido lançadas até então, a ponto de Polly ter que se conter para não avançar em Damon e lhe dar o que ele merecia.

— Está na hora de irmos embora, Pol — disse o pai dela.

Devastada, ela deu as costas para ambos e correu para o quarto, tentando se lembrar da incrível felicidade que sentira, momentos antes. Tentando não desmoronar, ela reuniu as suas coisas e voltou para a sala.

— Onde está Damon? — perguntou ela, ao encontrar apenas o seu pai.

— Ele simplesmente olhou para mim e saiu. Você ficará melhor sem ele, Pol.

Polly estava entorpecida de tristeza ao chegar em casa.

Tudo o que queria era se enfiar em seu quarto, mas, para seu desespero, seu pai estava falando animadamente sobre o seu casamento, no Caribe.

Ela estava se sentindo presa num verdadeiro círculo vicioso.

Outra mulher. Outro relacionamento.

Já devia estar acostumada, mas daquela vez era diferente, e não apenas porque Arianna era sua amiga.

— Está com raiva de mim, Pol? — perguntou Arianna, ansiosa, assim que Polly entrou em casa. — Vai ser muito esquisito ser sua madrasta, no começo, mas nós superaremos isso, não é? Eu imagino o quanto você deve estar furiosa com Damon, mas ele é assim mesmo. Nós não precisamos falar muito dele.

Aquela afirmação a deprimiu ainda mais.

— Eu trabalho para ele — disse Polly, sem alterar o seu tom de voz. — Não tenho como não encontrá-lo.

— Você pode arranjar outro emprego — disse o seu pai, tentando animá-la, passando o braço em torno de Arianna e beijando o seu rosto. — Estou pensando em abrir uma nova empresa e contratá-la.

— Não, obrigada — disse Polly, dando-se conta de que não conseguiria olhar para Arianna sem pensar em Damon. — Eu gosto do trabalho que faço agora. Damon é um chefe instigante.

Seu pai pareceu ofendido.

— Ele é muito bom com os números, é verdade, e certamente...

— Não diga mais nada, está bem? — interrompeu ela, já à beira de um ataque de nervos. — As coisas tomaram um rumo completamente inesperado. Todos poderiam ter sido demitidos e, no entanto... — Ela se deteve, exausta demais para continuar discutindo. — Não importa.

Arianna foi até ela e a abraçou.

— Você passou por um período muito difícil. Ninguém sabe melhor do que eu o que significa ter Damon na sua cola, controlando tudo o que você faz.

— Ele faz isso porque se importa com as pessoas, porque se importa com _você_! — retrucou Polly, tomada de fúria e empurrando a amiga, que a olhou atônita. — Ele pensa no seu bem e se preocupa com a sua felicidade. Acha que é seu dever protegê-la e abdicou de muita coisa para cuidar de você e lhe garantir uma família. Talvez valesse a pena você começar a tentar enxergar as coisas a partir do ponto de vista dele, só para variar. Por que não ligou para ele? Ele ficou louco de preocupação!

— Por que o está defendendo? — perguntou Arianna, trocando olhares inseguros com seu novo esposo.

— Eu vou subir para trabalhar um pouco — disse ela, profundamente abalada pela intensidade de seu desejo de defender Damon. Teria sido capaz de se jogar na frente de um carro para impedir que ele se ferisse. — Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e pretendo manter o meu emprego, independente do estado lastimável em que se encontre a minha vida pessoal.

Tinha certeza de que, independente do que tivesse acontecido entre eles, Damon jamais permitiria que as questões pessoais se sobrepusessem às profissionais, e que seu emprego estava garantido.

Assim que chegou à privacidade do seu quarto, ela trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, desesperada, sentindo um enorme vazio.

Toda a sua felicidade lhe havia sido roubada.

Polly olhou para os prospectos das universidades, mas aquilo não teve o mesmo poder de elevar a sua moral como no dia anterior.

Assustada, ela tentou pensar racionalmente.

Havia feito tudo o que se dispusera a fazer.

Ninguém seria demitido; graças a Gérard, havia dinheiro e trabalho entrando na empresa; e Damon havia finalmente se dado conta do seu verdadeiro papel na empresa.

Ela deveria estar orgulhosa, aliviada.

Subitamente, porém, nada daquilo lhe pareceu importante.

No lugar de uma sensação de vitória, ela só sentia que havia perdido.

Tudo.

A tentação de dizer que estava doente e não ir trabalhar na segunda foi enorme.

— Não vá — disse o seu pai, quando ela pegou o seu _BlackBerry_ e o enfiou na bolsa. — Fique em casa e desligue o telefone.

— Eu tenho um emprego, papai. Responsabilidades — disse ela, vendo-o enrubescer. — Nós acabamos de conquistar uma conta enorme e eu estou à frente dela. Com licença. Eu vou me atrasar.

Ela seguiu para o trabalho como se estivesse carregando o mundo em suas costas.

Damon talvez passasse o dia em meio a reuniões, ou, quem sabe, tivesse encontrado uma desculpa para viajar para Nova York ou Atenas.

Ela não sabia o que seria pior, vê-lo ou não.

Assim que chegou ao seu andar, ela notou algo diferente pairando no ar.

— Bom dia, Polly — disse Debbie, toda animada. — Eu deixei café e bolinho na sua mesa.

Concluindo que confessar que não estava com fome apenas incitaria mais perguntas, ela apenas sorriu.

— Obrigada. Quero fazer uma reunião de equipe às 11 h para discutir a conta da _High Kick Hosiery_. Você pode juntar o pessoal?

— Claro, mas eu acabei de atender uma ligação para você... Pediram que você desse um pulo no décimo andar.

— Para quê?

— Não tenho ideia. Eu só obedeço ordens. E há muitas delas por aqui — disse Debbie, deixando Polly com a distinta sensação de que havia algo mais.

Será que todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Damon?

Ao chegar ao décimo andar, ela se deteve, atônita.

O local havia se transformado numa cópia fiel do seu próprio andar, com fotografias sobre as mesas e pequenos artigos pessoais. Plantas se avolumavam num ponto central, conferindo uma atmosfera relaxante a toda aquela imensa área de trabalho.

Atordoada, Polly se voltou para a mulher mais próxima dela.

— O que aconteceu por aqui?

— Você não viu o _e-mail_?

Sorrindo, ela teclou em seu computador e lhe mostrou a mensagem.

— Veio diretamente do chefe.

O assunto era personalizar o escritório.

Polly se debruçou sobre a mesa e leu o restante:

"O sistema rotativo que vingou durante o último ano será suspenso imediatamente. Os funcionários serão estimulados a personalizar o seu próprio espaço de trabalho do modo como acreditarem torná-los mais produtivos.

DD"

— Não é maravilhoso? — disse a mulher, com um enorme sorriso. — Eu já estava cansada de pular de galho em galho, tinha que manter os meus livros na mala do carro. Era ridículo.

Polly conseguiu sorrir.

Confusa, ela olhou ao redor, tentando absorver a magnitude daquela mudança, mas, antes que pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, o seu celular tocou. Era Jenny, a assistente pessoal de Damon.

— O chefe quer falar com você, Polly. No escritório dele, em cinco minutos.

Alisando o seu vestido, ela entrou no elevador e foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa à medida que se aproximava do andar executivo. Assim que chegou, ela viu Jenny lhe acenar na direção do escritório, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Ele está esperando por você. Tenho ordens para não incomodá-los.

— Isso não parece ser um bom sinal.

Polly avançou lentamente e bateu em sua porta. Respirou fundo ao ouvir a voz dele e entrou.

Damon estava falando ao telefone e lhe indicou uma poltrona.

Ela se acomodou e então notou o aquário em sua mesa.

_Peixes?_

Damon terminou a ligação.

— Você está usando a sua meia-calça rosa-choque, de flamingo. Que bom. Ela combina com você.

Polly ainda estava olhando para o aquário.

— Você comprou peixes...

— Alguém me disse que eles eram uma excelente aquisição para o ambiente do escritório — disse ele com um leve sorriso. — Que eles ajudavam a relaxar, e, como eu estou muito tenso, no momento, achei que valia a pena tentar.

O coração de Polly disparou, e ela teve vontade de perguntar por que ele estava tenso.

— Eu vi o seu memorando.

— Ao que parece, eu ganhei uns 10 pontos em popularidade. Você tinha razão. As pessoas gostam de manter coisas pessoais em seu local de trabalho. Essa é apenas uma das muitas mudanças que eu estou implementando por aqui.

Ela passou a língua em seus lábios.

— Oh.

— Agora você deve me perguntar quais são as outras.

Normalmente, ela teria rido daquele comentário, mas estava se sentindo incapaz de fazê-lo naquele momento.

— Quais são as outras?

— Vou tornar a meia-calça rosa-choque obrigatória.

Polly enrubesceu. Ele a observou por um bom tempo e então se levantou.

— O fato de você não conseguir dar um único sorriso prova que está tão triste como eu com o que aconteceu, e isso era tudo o que eu queria saber. — Ele deu a volta na mesa e a ergueu, puxando-a para junto de si, num movimento decisivo que não deixou margem para protestos. — Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Perdi as estribeiras ontem, com o seu pai.

— Eu não o culpo por isso — murmurou Polly. — Na verdade, eu também perdi a linha com ele.

— Eu não deveria tê-la obrigado a escolher entre nós — disse Damon, com um sorriso desajeitado.

— Damon, eu não quero...

— Falar sobre isso. Eu sei.

Ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos.

— Mas vai ter que fazê-lo. Sei que você tem medo de relacionamentos, Polly. É por isso que eu a perdoo por ter pensado o pior de mim na sexta-feira, embora tenha sido difícil ver a mulher que eu amo acreditar tão prontamente que eu só a havia levado para a cama para me vingar do pai dela.

Polly se deteve, subitamente incapaz de respirar.

— Damon?

— Eu a amo — disse ele, pronunciando aquelas palavras suavemente, embora seus olhos estivessem repletos de paixão e ardor. — Passei a minha vida toda tentando garantir que não me apaixonaria por ninguém, e então eu a conheci e não tive saída.

— Você me disse que jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse.

— O que significa que você provou mais uma vez que eu não estava tão no controle da situação como imaginava. — Ele hesitou. — Você tinha razão também quando disse que eu tinha medo de ser responsável pela felicidade de outra pessoa, mas isso foi até você chegar. Eu a amo mais do que jamais imaginei ser capaz de amar alguém.

— Verdade?

— Eu disse ao seu pai que você agora era minha.

— Achei que só estava tentando provocá-lo.

— Estava dizendo a verdade, mas eu não a culpo por questionar os meus motivos. Eu realmente faria qualquer coisa para proteger a minha irmã, mas isso não tem nada a ver com Arianna, e sim com nós dois.

— Nós dois — sussurrou Polly. — Não sei se vou saber dar conta disso.

— Nós vamos aprender juntos. Eu já estou aprendendo — assegurou-lhe ele. — Virei a minha empresa de cabeça para baixo. De agora em diante, nós vamos seguir os princípios de Polly Prince. Sei que você está assustada e que está pensando que o seu pai acabou de se casar pela quinta vez, que os relacionamentos não duram, mas o nosso vai durar... — Ele baixou a cabeça em direção à dela e a beijou, ateando fogo ao seu corpo.

— Olhe para mim e me diga que não nos imagina juntos daqui a 50 anos.

Polly olhou para ele com o coração em chamas e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Eu imagino! Eu o amo também. Oh, meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto estou aliviado em ouvi-la dizê-lo — disse ele, tirando uma caixinha do seu bolso. — Eu comprei isso para você. Quero que o use sempre. Assim, poderá olhar para ele toda vez que se apavorar com a ideia de sermos "nós dois" a partir de agora, e se lembrar do quanto eu a amo.

Damon abriu a caixinha e tirou um anel com um enorme diamante de dentro dela.

— É lindo — disse Polly, emocionada —, mas eu não posso usá-lo. Você diz que isso diz respeito apenas a nós dois, mas não é verdade. Isso é impossível. — Os obstáculos a enfrentar eram grandes demais para ela. — Eu amo o meu pai, Damon. Sei que ele se comporta como um perfeito idiota, às vezes, mas é assim que ele é... — Ela secou as lágrimas com sua manga. — Você o odeia porque ele está casado com a sua irmã. Não há como continuarmos juntos desse jeito...

Ela começou a soluçar e Damon a puxou para junto de si.

— Não chore. Eu não quero ver você chorar nunca mais. Nós vamos resolver as coisas com o seu pai, eu prometo.

— Eu não quero me ver eternamente tendo que escolher de que lado ficar.

— Você não terá que fazê-lo. Tem a minha palavra. Eu já estive com o seu pai. Nós conseguimos conversar sem matar um ao outro, o que já é um avanço.

Polly fungou.

— Esteve com ele?

— Esta manhã, depois que você saiu para trabalhar. Minha irmã me pediu desculpas.

— É mesmo?

— Parece que você lhe disse algumas verdades. Ela as ouviu e subitamente se sentiu muito culpada por ter me causado tantas preocupações. Você me disse uma vez que eu era superprotetor, e tinha razão.

— Não, eu estava errada. Você é brilhante e Arianna é uma mulher de muita sorte.

— Mas a responsabilidade que eu sentia em relação a Arianna me impediu de permitir que ela alçasse voos maiores. Eu não suportava a ideia de que algo pudesse lhe acontecer. Prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria e nunca questionei isso com o passar do tempo.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

— Eu quero parar de pensar neles e pensar um pouco em nós dois — disse Damon, acariciando o rosto dela e secando as suas lágrimas. — Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Nosso futuro só depende de você conseguir decidir passar o restante de sua vida comigo.

— Nossa!

— Você _vai_ se casar comigo — disse Damon —, e, ao contrário do seu pai e Arianna, nós vamos fazer uma cerimônia enorme para que possamos convidar todas as pessoas que trabalham com você há tanto tempo; caso contrário, haverá uma debandada geral nessa empresa.

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Polly lançou os seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

— Eu o amo _tanto_. Chega a ser assustador.

Damon a segurou junto de si.

— Ainda bem que você é uma mulher corajosa que sabe enfrentar o medo de frente, como naquela manhã em que entrou na sala de reuniões, usando aquelas botas _sexies_.

— Eu já lhe disse que você também estava muito charmoso naquele terno?

Ele deu uma gargalhada rouca e a soltou apenas o suficiente para olhar para o seu rosto.

— É mesmo? Quanto?

Polly lhe lançou um sorriso lento e deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele.

— Muito.

— Acho que você vai ficar inesperadamente indisponível pela próxima hora...

Ignorando a arfada chocada dela, ele a tomou em seus braços e saiu com ela em seu colo.

— Jenny, atenda as minhas ligações.

Sua assistente nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o sorriso.

— Sim, sr. Doukakis.

Mortificada de vergonha, Polly escondeu o rosto no ombro dele.

— Isso é muito embaraçoso. Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Não quero que todos pensem que eu estou fazendo corpo mole.

— Eu estou lhe dando permissão para tirar a próxima hora de folga, srta. Prince.

Ainda com ela no colo, ele apertou o botão do elevador com o seu cotovelo e as portas se fecharam.

Polly o beijou, radiante.

— Como quiser. Afinal, você é o chefe!


End file.
